Riverdale Era at Hogwarts Season 1
by marzipan0
Summary: A handful of Riverdale students choose to attend Hogwarts for a year and find themselves classmates with Severus Snape, Lily Evans, and the Marauders. The darkness of Riverdale follows them and the darkness of the oncoming wizarding war stains their stay at Hogwarts. Join us on this magical adventure with the Riverdale and marauder era characters.
1. Hogwarts the Escape (Jughead)

Five months after the disappearance of Jason Blossom, three months after we discovered that it was actually a murder I found myself at the edge of the Great Lake holding Jason Blossom's letterman jacket. It was meant to hold the truth, my father told me so.

I put the jacket back into the bag and closed it up and threw it aside angrily. I had expected more than an article of clothing that belonged to the deceased.

There were voices coming from behind me. Who else was this far out by the lake and how did I not see them come? Not wishing to be seen, I moved behind some trees.

I heard voices I didn't recognize, but what they were saying was very concerning.

"Precisely. Random mob violence seems more likely than targeted killing." One of the mob replied to an unheard question.

"You don't think anyone will suspect anything?"

"It's Snape. Nobody will miss him."

Snape was not a common name. It had to be Severus Snape, my closest friend from Hogwarts.

I spotted Severus tied up in the middle of a mob. I needed to get help. I ran as fast as I could for the castle. As soon I was inside, I ran towards the headmaster's office. At the griffin that guarded the door, I practically ran into Archie and Betty.

"Severus is in trouble," I gasped, clutching the stitch in my side. "It's going to be too late."

* * *

Chapter 1: Hogwarts, the Escape from Real Life

How did I end up at Hogwarts?

In August I heard the news about an exchange student opportunity. With the news that the drive-in theater was closing and that Archie was going to go on the exchange trip, I, Jughead Jones, had thought going to Hogwarts for a year would be the best experience ever. I would have a nice place to live, full meals every day, foreign living experience, and staying away from my father's troubles. Little did I know I would land in the middle of a conflict by mere chance.

Sorting was a weird thought. It was weirder that they had an old hat do it. I had hoped that I would be put into the same dorms as Archie and Betty, but it was not the case. No, I went to Slytherin with the girl who claimed to be from Riverdale (I had never seen her before or heard of her name) who fit in quite perfectly with the rest of the rich snobbish girls in the house.

The next interesting fact about the Slytherin house was that they strongly cared about your magical heritage. I wished I had bumped into Severus earlier as that would have saved me half my struggles, but it had been this problem that had led me to become his friend. Yes, I, the great Jughead Jones, am a mudblood (pardon my use of the offensive term).

"What's your name?"

"Jughead Jones."

"What type of name is Jughead?"

They laughed. That was normal.

"An unusual name for an unusual boy."

It was easier to get that out of the way.

"What does your family do?"

"My mother works in a shop in Toledo and my father terrorizes the south side of my town."

"Is your father a dark wizard?"

That was new, they were showing interest in me.

"No, he's a no-maj." I wanted to add a few more choice words about my father, but I restrained myself. No need to spill your soul to the guys who will decide you are too weird in a few more days.

"No-maj?"

"You know, no-magic. A person with no magic."

"Your dad's a muggle?"

"If that is your term for someone born without magic, then yes."

"How does he terrorize without magic?"

"Sounds like Snape's dad."

That elicited a few laughs. I noted that there was someone else people felt fine mocking.

"What about your mother?"

"No-maj as well."

The room got oddly still and quiet.

"You're a mudblood?"

"You keep throwing out these terms like I should know them. If you want me to confirm or deny, then you will need to define the term for me."

"None of your parents or relatives have magic?"

"That is mostly correct. My younger sister is magical too."

"Ok, but are all your parents and grandparents non-magical?"

"Yes."

This conversation was getting tiresome.

"How about you guys? Are you from magical families?" I asked to throw the conversation back in their court.

"We're from the best wizarding families in Britain."

"Sytherin is the house made for purebloods. How did you manage to get in?"

"I just put on the hat and it told me this is where I belonged."

"Wilkes, go tell Slughorn there's been a mistake. There's no way a mudblood is in Slytherin."

One of the guys got up and left.

The rest stopped talking to me. I felt that was appropriate. Now they knew I was a weirdo and would leave me alone. I unpacked and got ready for bed.

Wilkes turned out to be the prefect (still not sure what all that is) and he returned.

"Slughorn says it wasn't a mistake. He belongs here and is going to stay here."

There was a collective groan. I noticed that a bed was still empty. However, I didn't feel comfortable asking after the awkward conversation. I had earned a position in the background by being a mudblood, better sooner rather than later.

"What if we kick him out by ourselves? He can't stay if we don't let him."

At that moment, another guy entered the dorm. He was dripping wet and looked like he had a black eye developing. I also couldn't help but notice that he had an abnormally large nose and robes that looked ratty.

"Where have you been Snivelly?"

"Shut up." The wet guy spat.

The other guys sniggered.

"You showered! But, just so you know, normal people take off their clothes before showering."

"I said shut it!"

The rest of the guys snickered. I was intrigued to see that the tormenting switched so quickly to this guy. It looked like I had competition when it came to being the outcast.

"Oh, just so you know, you got a new pet," said the guy closest to the door. I was catching on that this guy was the leader of the pack. He was pointing at me. How was I a pet?

The wet boy headed towards his bed which was at the end, right next to my bed.

"Woo!" The wet boy responded sarcastically. "We got one of the exchange kids."

Everyone was watching the wet boy.

"It's another mudblood," the leader-boy suddenly was very close to me. "I think this one is a runt. I think you might want to drown it in favor of your other pet."

The boy shoved me down on my bed. I looked from the leader-boy to the wet-boy, unsure if I should stand up for myself or not.

"She is not my pet and she is not a mudblood!" The wet-boy snapped.

The other boys sniggered.

"I mean it!"

"But the most worth a mudblood can have is as a pet. If you aren't going to claim him, we might as well chain him up like a dog."

The leader-boy was stroking the side of my face. It was creepy.

"I'm not a dog," I retorted, I had enough with the weird stroking. I pushed him away. "You better not try to treat me like a dog or any other pet."

The other boys jeered.

"Or what?" Leader-boy replied.

"You're going to get in trouble for mistreating a student." I retorted lamely.

At that, everyone but the wet-boy laughed. I looked to the wet-boy and saw a sympathetic look on his features. It was almost as frightening as the laughter.

"Oh, wow," the leader-boy said in between laughs. "This boy doesn't know how things work. He honestly thinks—"

"He's right," the wet-boy said, with his wand out. The rest of the boys in the dorm eyed the wand warily.

"He's a mudblood and looks as poor as you," the leader-boy mocked, grabbing me so I couldn't pull away as he stroked my face again. "Nobody will know if we drown the runt puppy. It's what you are supposed to do to runts. If you try and stop us, you will only get yourself drowned, though it looks like someone already tried."

They laughed again. The wet-boy pointed his wand at the leader-boy.

"The new kid is right," wet-boy repeated. "If anything happens to him, it has to go through the ministry, to the foreign ministry, and then to his school. This isn't just stuff you have to slip under Dumbledore's nose."

The leader-boy appraised the wet-boy and his statement. It was clear wet-boy had a point that they couldn't laugh off and the leader-boy let me go, shoving me towards the wet-boy.

"Well then, if you want the mudblood, take him. It will only make us think lesser of you."

The wet-boy watched until the leader-boy grew discomforted and withdrew to his own bed. Then he used his wand to dry off. He then went to the mirror and cast a spell on his face. The bruising went away. He was a weird sight. I wondered if I should introduce myself now or wait until tomorrow.

"Will you please stop staring?" Growled the formerly wet-boy as he pulled pajamas from his trunk.

"Sorry," I copied the actions of the other boys and drew the curtains around my four poster bed.

The bed was nice. The dorms were fancier than anything I had lived in. However, it seemed my roommates were going to be a a pain.


	2. The Wet Boy (Jughead)

Chapter 2: The Wet-Boy

The next morning, the formerly-wet-boy was waiting for me when I woke up.

"We're going to be late for arithmancy," he said, tossing me a schedule.

I realized that I had forgotten to set an alarm last night. I realized how foolish I seemed for forgetting something so basic. I quickly grabbed some clothes and changed before following the other boy.

"Not meaning to make this anymore awkward, but what is your name?"

"Snape," Snape looked at me for a moment before adding, "Severus Snape."

"I'm Jughead Jones," I extended my hand to shake Severus's, but he just looked at it. I withdrew my hand after an awkward moment or two.

We walked to class in silence, except for the rumbling of my stomach. However, it was the first day and I knew it was a bad idea to be late to the first day of classes. I had enough trouble with teachers thinking I was a delinquent for my looks and attire, I didn't need to be late on top of that.

We slipped into the classroom right as the bell rang and took the only available seats in the front. I spotted Betty sitting next to a redhead, then Archie sitting next to the Slytherin girl who claimed she was from Riverdale as well.

Getting introduced was awkward and they kept having us introduce ourselves in every single class, as if the first time wasn't enough. By lunch, I was relieved to have a break. I headed over towards Betty and Archie to sit down, but Severus grabbed me by the back of my robes.

"What?" I moaned. I was starving.

"We can't sit there. That's the Gryffindor table, we have to eat at the Slytherin table."

"This place has weirded me out enough. I'm going to sit with my friends. I'll take the risk, you can go over there."

I approached the table and sat down next to Archie, surprised to see that Severus had chosen to join me and sat down next to Betty.

"This place is the weirdest place. I don't know how I'm supposed to survive advanced ancient runes when I haven't taken a single ancient runes class." I complained before piling food on my plate.

"You are only required to sit in the elective classes once," the redhead explained. "After you get a taste of them, you can choose which ones to keep and which ones to drop."

"Good, I'm dropping ancient runes then." I replied, not caring that I was being rude by responding with food in my mouth.

"Sev, I'm surprised to see you taking around the new kid. Isn't it supposed to be Wilkes' job?" The redhead asked Severus.

Severus shrugged and continued to eat. I appreciated that he kept the conflict from last night a secret. I didn't want to be the rain-cloud on Archie's and Betty's rainbow and sunshine stay at Hogwarts.

Severus gasped. His robes sprouted a hood that wrapped over his face and then his sleeves extended to cover his hands and he started falling over, so presumably the robes had wrapped up his feet as well.

"What's wrong?" Betty exclaimed, jumping to her feet and fighting against Severus's robes to free him.

"Leave him alone!" The redhead shouted, wand out.

"He was in my spot," a newcomer replied. "I wanted to sit next to the pretty new transfer girl."

"I don't want to sit next to people who strangle people with their robes," Betty retorted from the floor. She had managed to make an opening for Severus's large nose.

"If you prefer eating with trash, then we, the most attractive males at Hogwarts, will just go sit by people who will appreciate us more." The newcomer and his friends stepped over Severus and continued down the table to sit at the other end.

I looked up at the table with all the professors and was surprised that none of them had come to intervene. Maybe things were a bit better in Riverdale in this regard.

"Finite…finite incantatem…" Severus somehow managed to spit out when Betty made an opening for his mouth. Archie had his wand out and repeated those words and the robes returned to normal.

That night, as Severus was taking me to the library to show me the ropes for school, I learned about the conflict plaguing the school first hand.

"…and herbology. The elective courses are Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, Care of Magical Creatures, Divi—" Severus had been explaining when there was a shout.

"Get over here, mudblood and mudblood owner," it was the leader-boy from the dorm.

"Lay off it, Mulciber. We're going to the library to do homework."

"Here I was, thinking you only kept your mudblood pet because you fancied her and could get away with it for being a half-blood, but, really, you are just a blood traitor."

"Or maybe he is just into that stuff," another one of their roommates suggested.

"Into what?" Mulciber demanded, rounding onto his friend.

"You know, liking guys and girls. I've heard some even like to get together with both at the same time."

"Gross!" The other guys called out.

It actually looked like it frightened them. It felt a little weird to think that Severus had a crush on me and another mudblood, but it wouldn't be something to end a friendship over unless he made it weird.

"If that is the case, it would still make him a blood traitor," Mucliber said once he recovered from the previous statement. "And here we thought that you were the special half-blood that would deny his muggle heritage and join with us."

"I very much deny my muggle heritage," Severus hissed. "But just because someone is muggleborn that doesn't make them a mudblood."

The rest of the guys laughed.

"You don't get what a mudblood is, do you?" Mulciber demanded. "It really goes over your head?"

"No, you're the ones who don't understand the difference. It is a nice nuance. If any of you wanted to speak to the Dark Lord, he would tell you he isn't opposed to muggleborns joining the cause."

"He really doesn't know." Mulciber turned to his buddies and they all laughed.

"Well," Mulciber continued once they stopped laughing. "You are officially uninvited to the dark arts club."

"And I thought you had wanted me to teach the unforgivables this year." Severus shot back.

"We will teach ourselves," Mulciber retorted.

"Good luck with that," Severus said, pushing me to move in front of him so we could leave.

"You watch your back," Mulciber called after us. "It might not happen here, it might not happen while we are still students, but we will punish the blood-traitors. All of them."


	3. Trouble Finds Me (Jughead)

Chapter 3: Trouble Finds Me

"What was that all about?" I demanded of Severus as soon as we were out of earshot of their roommates. It was one thing to have bullies, it was a lot worse to live with them.

Severus lifted his fingers to his lips as he started to walk stealthily. I simply copied him as I had no idea why he was suddenly being. From what I had seen of the castle, it could be a door that shot fire when startled by loud noises or another group of people wanting to get me for being muggleborn.

Then we heard voices up ahead, "How can we go through with this with these exchange students? If Andrews finds out, he could turn us in."

"Then we will simply have to convert him into a marauder first."

"There is no way with all the magic of the founding fathers that he could catch up to us at this point!"

"I didn't mean he would do it with us, we just have to get him loyal enough to not tell anyone."

"Yeah, but that takes time. We don't have time. Peter's ready to start the next time there is a thunderstorm. What we have to do will also be very telling!"

"We can try and get him to run errands, pretend to hurt ourselves and such."

"But that's Remus's job, we can't—"

"We will figure it out. Let's just not talk about it right now, I thought we had another prank we were working on."

"I'd rather just go find, and torment Snivellus."

Severus stopped at that point. It was Archie's roommates. They were planning something and Archie was in the way. At least it didn't sound like they were going to do anything bad to get him out of the way. If I had to decide, it seemed my roommates were much more of a problem.

I took a few more steps to catch up with Severus when I tripped because I didn't realize the floor wasn't level.

"Who's there?" One of the voices called out.

I slunk behind Severus and cowered. I didn't want to be caught eavesdropping even though it had been an accident. We hadn't been following them, we just heard talking and got quiet. I then noticed that Severus was not watching the corner where the voices were coming from like I was, he was silently trying to negotiate with a neon colored ghost. It seemed he failed.

" _Snivellus the murky_

 _He's lurking, he's lurking._

 _Plus his friend with the hat,_

 _The one that went splat._

 _The murky and lurking_

 _And the guest in the hat,_

 _Are now caught in the act!_ "

"Dammit, Peeves!" Shouted Severus.

And Severus started running. I realized quickly that the best course of action was to follow, silently echoing Severus's sentiment towards the singing ghost. Footsteps confirmed that we were now being chased.

"Snivellus!" A triumphant voice called out.

Suddenly, Severus was floating in the air dangling by his ankles. I stopped, I would get lost without him in this confusing castle. Severus was fumbling in his pockets for his wand. I took the hint and pulled out my own wand to face our three pursuers.

Severus fell down with a crash and he stood up, his wand at the ready. I was ready to turn and run again when I saw another person behind us. We were trapped. I turned and backed up against Severus. I could cover Severus's back, maybe. I had no training in this.

"Why were you eavesdropping on us?"

"I was merely waiting for you to leave the corridor so I could go to the library unperturbed."

"Liar, you always sneak around us. You just want to be us."

"I don't remember having such horrendous hallucinations. Perhaps it is delusions from your own erotomania. Have you thought about that?"

I felt I could stay friends with a guy who bantered like that.

"I don't know what a ero-eromania is, but that doesn't change the fact that you spy on us!"

"Well, I wouldn't lurk if I knew I could walk past you without getting hexed, but we all know how that goes."

Someone tried to disarm us, I felt my wand start to leave my hand, but it seemed that Severus blocked them. I had never studied fighting magic before! It was starting to look like an essential skill in the hallways of Hogwarts. Riverdale High, South High even, seemed like a safer place.

"He's got a friend!"

"Oh, so you've recruited an exchange student."

I felt myself turn red. Why did everyone think of me as belonging to someone?

"Sorry," Severus muttered.

In his moment of apology, I felt my wand successfully fly from my hand. I turned and saw that Severus was now disarmed as well. Our wands clattered a ways down the hallway.

Then I was upside down, like how Severus had been earlier. Severus quickly joined me dangling in the air. It was a bit embarrassing in the robes that were the required dress code.

"Now that we have your attention, newbie," the one with glasses started monologue. "I'm James Potter, blood-traitor extraordinaire, Quidditch god and Quidditch captain. I am one of the most attractive men at Hogwarts as ranked by female students—"

"Snivellus being the ugliest" One of them interjected.

"—and I am willing to give you the chance to disassociate with the slime that is Severus Snape. I'm sure no one warned you of his dark and evil ways. He is training to be a killer in the ongoing war. He will show no mercy in killing muggles and muggleborns. He is a dirty disgrace to the name of human. And I mean that literally as he doesn't shower. We took the liberty of helping him clean himself off last night, but he clearly can't help but get dirty so quickly. It doesn't help that he has such a large nose. I used to think that it meant he would be better at smelling things, but he can't even smell his own stench.

"Anyhow, I digress. I am going give you the option of standing down. You don't have to be hexed if you don't associate with Snape and people like him. It might be hard staying in Slytherin, but Andrews tells us you two are good friends. We can let you seek shelter amongst the Gryffindors. What do you say? Shall I let you down knowing you will avoid the vermin that is Snivellus?"

It took a moment for me to plan what I should do. I replied. "Let me down."

"That's agreeing with siding with us and your other transfer friends?"

"Yes."

"Very well."

With an undignified plop, I landed on the ground. I stood up and left the gathering. I glanced back and saw the sad look on Snape's face, but he had to wait. Once the bullies were laughing, I picked up our wands from the ground, hoping the scraping of wood on stone would be unheard during the laughter. There was only one spell I knew that would be useful in this situation. I could only hope it would work.

"Immobulus!" I shouted focusing very hard on stopping the four attackers.

All five stopped moving. It seemed to have worked. It would have been better if Severus hadn't been caught in the charm, but that could be fixed.

I ran back over to Severus and put his wand in his hand in the off chance that he had only pretended to be frozen. The moment I let go, Severus fell to the ground still frozen in position. I nervously glanced at the others and hoped the charm would hold for a few more minutes.

I levitated the fallen Severus around the corner before performing the counter-curse for the freezing charm. I didn't want to accidentally unfreeze the bullies where we would immediately get caught in a fight once again.

I put a finger to my lips to indicate he should be quiet once Severus started to move again. Severus nodded and directed me to the library via a new route to avoid the bullies. We found an obscured table and took a seat.

"Ok, now can I ask about what all is going on?" I asked.

"I guess you might as well since it looks like you will be in the middle of it," Severus replied.


	4. Hogwarts' Darkness

Chapter 4: Hogwarts' Darkness

Severus is not the best storyteller. Let me rephrase it in a more poetic way.

It started out as a simple political issues. Purebloods upset that there weren't laws protecting witches and wizards from crimes committed by muggles and that when they retaliated against muggles for crimes, they were the ones punished. It was even more upsetting that muggleborns were wildly accepted as novel and exciting even though it opened up the wizarding community to even more problems by letting the muggles in.

A conflict that had taken two sides without understanding the root of the problem. There were those who saw muggleborns as the best thing since channeling magic through wands and those who saw them as a threat. It didn't help that the statute of secrecy was considered immutable. Crimes of muggles against purebloods went unpunished or the witches and wizards retaliated themselves only to land a life-sentence in Azkaban. The witches and wizards who saw that they were going to end up in Azkaban anyway started moving from changing the laws about muggles to changing the laws about muggleborns and half-bloods, who they considered as the ones responsible for opening the door for more muggles in the wizarding community.

Conflict spread. Laws targeting of muggleborns were considered wrong and laws favoring muggleborns were put in place. The ministry retaliated strongly against those who tried to change the law. Eventually, conflict bred violence. Violence was met with more violence and the pureblood-led movement had to move underground, gaining supporters in an environment hostile to anyone who didn't hold the ministry approved opinion. The pureblood movement was starting to rear its ugly head once more in public, organized under the leadership of one Lord Voldemort, more commonly known as He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.

Hogwarts had once been an open place where anyone of either opinion could come to learn magic. Muggleborns were present and lineage wasn't talked about as much as it had during the witch-burnings of the middle ages. There were several still of the strong bias that they were lesser, but every high school has its bullies and as muggleborns were more isolated from the magical world in Britain, it was easy to target the ones clueless about the magical world.

When Headmaster Dumbledore took office, he publicly stood against such prejudices and made the halls a place where such intolerances would not be permitted. Those with his political beliefs are favored and get off more easily than the ones who do not. Oddly enough, these political viewpoints are distinguished more by houses than actual political beliefs.

The bullies who had dangled the both of us upside down were Dumbledore's favorites. Severus was marked as their opponent from day one on the Hogwarts Express when he was in his second-hand robes and voiced the desire to be in Slytherin. They only got punished when they disrupted class or harmed students that are associated with the proper political opinion at Hogwarts.

Our roommates in Slytherin are those of the so-called 'pureblood' ideology that has drifted from being opposed to muggles and laws favoring them to being opposed to muggleborns and laws favoring them. Because of the political environment at Hogwarts, where using the word Mudblood will get you a detention if it is spoken in front of an authority figure, they have plans of taking action after Hogwarts. The one eloquent phrase Severus said was, "The only threats from Mulciber to be worried about are the ones where he threatens to ask someone out. All the other ones are to be determined by what bothers him when he graduates and joins the Dark Lord."

Severus is the guy in the middle. He knows what it is like to suffer at the hands of muggles and have no power to fight against it. However, he understands that the problem is not about muggleborns and blood traitors. It is the blind eye they turn to the real problems people face and calling it intolerance. In fact, without the political push against the 'pureblood' ideology and portraying it as an anti-muggleborn movement, Severus feels that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named would not be gaining as much of a following.

Here I am, the scapegoat amongst the enemy and fast friends with the pariah of those who would support me. And I had thought that Riverdale was dark and dangerous.


	5. Welcome Party (Jughead)

Chapter 5: Welcome Party

A week into being at Hogwarts, the headmaster organized a get-together for the students from Riverdale. It was going to be a good excuse to hang out and catch-up with everyone after a mildly interesting week at Hogwarts. I hadn't thought that eight people would seem like a lot, but when it included people like Veronica Lodge and Cheryl Blossom, eight seemed like a lot.

"You're from Riverdale?" I asked as the raven-haired Slytherin entered the party room.

"Yes," she sassily replied, "I just moved back with my mom and when I heard about the opportunity to spend a year abroad I couldn't turn it down. I guess should be saying mum now that we are in England."

"I heard about you, you are Veronica Lodge. Your parents grew up in Riverdale before leaving and becoming wealthy…well that is until… I don't think it is my place to say more." Archie cut in, clearly taken in by the beautiful girl.

"Yes, thank you for not sharing my personal business," Veronica shot back.

"How are you liking Hogwarts?" Archie asked Veronica.

I was uncomfortable knowing that Archie was trying to flirt with Veronica. I wandered over to where Betty and Kevin were talking. It was the only other viable option as the other group was full of popular kids who tormented me at Riverdale.

"…and they do this at least once a week. I think if I'm to find love, it will be here at Hogwarts." Kevin was saying as I tuned in to their conversation to not hear the flirting going on behind him.

"I'm glad for you," Betty said. "It looks like things will work out here. I'm so glad we came."

"So you told Archie?" Kevin was asking as I approached them. "How did it go?"

"No, I didn't," Betty replied. "I was talking to him in the common room and he stopped listening and watched the prefect girl in our year. I can't blame him, she is a beauty. On top of that she is kind, sensitive, smart, charismatic, and every other good trait. It's just over. I give up."

"Don't give up, Betty," Kevin said, it was clear they didn't notice me. "You are those things too, but you also have the benefit of being friends for much longer."

"Are you talking about Archie?" I asked.

"Yes," Betty replied, blushing.

"I think the real problem there is getting him to stick with one person," I indicated where Archie was flirting with Veronica Lodge. To his dismay, however, they were coming our way.

"Kevin, Betty," Archie called. "I want to introduce you to Veronica Lodge. She moved into Riverdale right before coming here."

"Nice to meet you, Veronica," Betty said. "I guess I would have been the one to show you around if we all would have stayed at Riverdale, but I think Hogwarts will be much more exciting than boring old Riverdale."

"I don't know, the death of Jason Blossom was rather interesting," Kevin supplied. "I know everyone thinks it was an accident, but I can't help but think it was foul play."

I noticed that his eyes were glancing over where Jason Blossom's sister was standing on the other side of the room. The story was a bit dramatic to truly be an accident, I agreed.

"Well, his body hasn't been recovered, so it doesn't seem like it was foul play." Archie supplied. "Let's not talk about that. Veronica and I were talking about how we like our houses. I have some great roommates. They are very funny and very nice. The one James Potter has given me some sort of treat every day."

"They are annoying—"

"Kevin!" A falsely sweet voice cut off Betty's response to Archie.

The five of them turned to look at Cheryl Blossom.

"Um, yes?" Kevin politely replied.

"I think you are hanging out with the wrong crowd. Those Gryffindors and Slytherins get into all kinds of trouble. You'd be better off hanging with people like us." Cheryl bossed. Seems like someone else had noticed and experienced the conflict first hand.

"What are you talking about?" Veronica demanded.

"Did you not hear about it? Your precious little house lost one hundred points for a fight that took place after dinner two days ago." Cheryl took a condescending step towards their group. "Of course, you and your family know all about playing dirty. Must be why you were sorted into such a house."

"My family is none of your business," Veronica hissed.

"Until everyone found out about how horrible your daddy is. Oops." Cheryl flashed a dangerous smile. "Gryffindors were caught up in the mix as well, somehow it was determined they were more innocent. Regardless, I think Ravenclaw will have the best chance at winning the house cup this year."

When no one responded, Cheryl continued, "Fine, Kevin. I'll leave you to get into trouble with those losers. Don't say we didn't warn you."

Everyone turned back to their own group.

"She's much too chipper for losing her brother two months ago," Kevin whispered.

As conversation turned to speculation, I couldn't help but note that something darker might be going on back in Riverdale.


	6. Archie Do-Gooder (Archie)

Chapter 6: Archie Do-Gooder

"Are you ready for this Archie?" Sirius asked as they crept down the hallway.

"Our first prank?" I asked. "I guess so, I'm not very used to sneaking around."

"Well, to be fully inducted into the marauders, you have to pull a prank with us." James said with a quiet laugh. "We want you to be one of us for the year."

"Yeah, I want that too, but what do you need me to do?" I replied.

"We are going to lure a student your way," Sirius explained. "When he gets here, cast levicorpus on him. It's a great spell my brother taught me."

"I thought we got that one from Snivellus, not—?" James started.

"Shh, my brother taught it to me over the break." Sirius replied.

"Ok, ok," James replied, "but we better get going. Remus said he saw them leave the library ten minutes ago. We're going to miss our chance if we don't get moving."

"Right-o!" Sirius said. "Be back soon Archie."

I stood in the hallway and waited. Going to boarding school was very different, but I had taken the slot because it was a year of free food and housing. My dad's construction business was having a rough time financially and it seemed best to take the burden off of my dad. At least Betty had been sorted into Gryffindor with me. We were no longer window buddies, but I could get her to come down to the common room by sending a note with her cat Coco Bean.

There were footsteps and muffled voices. I pulled out my wand thinking that learning their version of sport would have been a better initiation. Whatever, I wanted to have a good year and my roommates were already super close. Four years of living together did that. I had a large distance to cross if I wanted to be included.

"What the hell!" A voice shouted from further down the hall. It sounded like Jughead.

I moved from the hiding spot and towards the voice. No one picked on my best friend.

I rounded a few corners and found Jughead leaning defiantly against the wall while another kid was standing in front of him speaking lowly and deadly. Suddenly, the kid was tied up in cords and gagged.

I walked slowly forward to see what was going on. I had been warned that the school was in conflict because of the political turmoil of the country. I didn't want to get involved in that conflict, but it wasn't right to pick on other students.

Jughead had jumped toward the attackers, only to be blasted back. Boils started erupting all over his face and I had to assume the rest of his body. That was it. Jughead wasn't involved in the foreign political conflict. I had to step in.

"Cut it out!" I shouted.

Jughead and the tied up boy turned to look at me. Suddenly, the tied up kid was hanging upside down.

"I said cut it out!" I repeated, quickening my pace.

"You heard the man," Jughead shouted. "Leave us alone."

"Quiet newbie!" Came the familiar voice from one of the tormentors. I hadn't been at Hogwarts long enough to be able to place. It could have been anyone. "We told you to watch out if you hung out with Snivellus."

"Well seeing as he is the only one in my house that doesn't—" Jughead began to speak when he was silenced by a charm.

It was time to run now and put myself between Jughead and his attackers. I quickly covered the ground and aimed my wand at the attackers. "Expelliarmus!"

To my surprise, four wands flew at me. I wasn't ready for that and ducked out of the way. Jughead bent over and retrieved the wands.

Then I realized that I was standing in front of my two roommates James Potter and Sirius Black. Was this what they considered a prank?

"Is this what you consider a prank?" I demanded.

"Everyone loves it when we taunt Snivellus," Sirius replied with a smirk, acting as if he was comfortable being disarmed.

"Yeah, nobody likes him. He's dirty, into the dark arts, and just pathetic." James said, pacing.

It was surprising to hear those facts, but it was still bad to pick on people for those reasons. It was slightly worrying that Jughead befriended the guy, but that would be a conversation for once James and Sirius went away.

"And Juggie?" I asked. "What has he done?"

"We warned him last week to not hang around with dirt like Snivellus," James replied. "He's just getting hit in the crossfire."

"It doesn't help that his name is Jughead," snickered Sirius.

"That didn't look like crossfire to me," I said.

Heel clicks came from a hallway nearby. I turned to see who was coming.

"Give us back our wands," Sirius hissed dangerously. "And we will leave."

"I need a better response than what you are giving me. I thought we were in Gryffindor, the noble house that protects the defenseless?" I asked. "This behavior looks like the opposite."

"Come on, Sirius," James whispered. "Let's get out of here."

Sirius shook his head, "Not without my wand."

The professor, well actually professors, turned the corner. I called out to them.

"Professors, we have some students here that are picking on some poor defenseless students without provocation."

"That's a lie!" James retorted. "Snivellus is always saying bad things about us!"

"Quiet, Potter," said the older of the two professors. "I've been hearing that you have been picking on some of our exchange students and now I'm seeing it right now. What did Mr. Jones ever do to you?"

"He was joining in with Snivellus in threatening blood traitors," Sirius interjected.

I realized this must be the political conflict, blood traitors versus whomever. Whatever a blood traitor meant, I had no idea. I looked to the other professor questioningly. She gave a sweet smile. I took a few steps closer to her to ask about it.

"What's a blood traitor?" I whispered to the younger professor as the older one lectured James and Sirius on being on better behavior for the guests.

"A pureblood who doesn't care what blood people have," the professor whispered back.

"What's a pureblood?" I only knew the term in relationship with dogs.

"A witch or wizard with magical parents and grandparents," the professor whispered back as the older professor took the wands from Jughead.

I nodded my head though I really didn't understand. The professor seemed to guess that I hadn't gotten it.

"If you want, you can come to my office for tea Saturday." The professor invited, "I know you transfer students are a little behind on the political struggles and I think Professor Dumbledore was wrong to not catch you up on the details."

"Yeah, I'd like that," I replied. The older professor was now getting them to reverse the spell on the poor kid they tied up and made float upside down in the air. "What's your name and where is your office?"

"Professor Gladys Trundle" she replied with a smile. "My office is on the third floor near the portrait of Merlin."

"I'll be there," I replied.

By that point it looked like everything was sorted. James and Sirius were walking away, hunched over in dejection. I hoped they got detention or lost points or whatever it was they did at Hogwarts to punish people. It wasn't right to be picking on Jughead and his new friend.

"Snape, take Jones to the hospital wing, now," the older professor commanded and the kid waved for Jughead to follow him.

I took off to join Jughead in their trek to the hospital wing, but the older professor gently grabbed my upper arm to stop me.

"Hold on, Mr. Andrews," she said. "I have a few questions for you, if you wouldn't mind coming with me to my office."

I feared I had somehow broken a rule or if something bad was happening back in Riverdale. Why would this professor need to talk with me in her office?

"Have a seat, Mr. Andrews," she said once we entered her office.

I obeyed and sat in the chair she indicated.

"That was very brave of you to stand up to your roommates like that," she continued.

I nodded. "I was sorted into the brave house, wasn't I?"

"Yes, I think you are a wonderful example of a Gryffindor."

"Thank you, mam."

"Now, do you know what a prefect is?"


	7. New Loyalties (Archie)

Chapter 7: New Loyalties

As soon as the meeting was over, I jumped up and headed to the hospital wing. I had to ask for directions still as I was still new to the school and the changing staircases. I slid into the hospital wing and strode over to Jughead's bed. It was easy to spot as he was the only one in there.

"Jughead," I said, sitting down in the chair by his bed. "What is this talk of you getting involved with dark wizards?"

Jughead shook his head and pointed to his throat.

"No, really, I want to know why you are getting involved with that kid," I demanded. "The boils are all gone. You should be able to speak."

Jughead rolled his eyes and opened his mouth while pointing to his throat. I had no idea what he was getting at.

"Talk to me, Juggie," I repeated.

"He's been silenced," a voice came from behind me.

I jumped up and turned to look at the person. He had his wand out and pointed at Jughead. It was the dark wizard kid.

"Don't you—"

"It's fine, Archie," Jughead finally spoke, interrupting me. "Those boys silenced me and for some odd reason Madam Pomfrey didn't even notice."

"I tried to fix him with his wand, but I couldn't get it to work for me. I had to go get my wand back from Professor McGonagall." The dark wizard kid said pocketing his wand and getting closer to Jughead.

"Yeah, his wand is like that." I replied, eyeing the other boy warily.

"Those idiots," Jughead moaned. "I thought you said they were nice?"

"Who?" I said, temporarily looking away from the dark wizard boy to look at Jughead.

"Your roommates, Potter and Black."

"They are," I said defensively. "They have the best jokes, they are the most loyal friends, and they share all of their goodies they get from home or wherever."

"Then why do they attack us for no reason?" Jughead countered.

"He's a dark wizard," I rounded onto the dark wizard.

"So?" Jughead replied. "He's into dark magic. No big deal. It's not like he wanders around the school using it on people like your roommates do."

"They weren't using dark magic," I replied defensively.

"Were you not paying attention in Defense Against the Dark Arts?" Jughead asked. "Any magic used to harm, control, kill, subdue, and probably several other things is considered dark magic. Tying him up? Covering me in boils? All dark magic."

"But those are childish games," I continued. "It's not the real stuff like killing people or torturing them or messing with their mind."

"How do you even know if that is the dark magic he messes with? You're just going to assume—"

"Let's ask him then," I rounded on the kid once more. "What type of dark magic are you into? Is it the serious stuff or the kid stuff?"

The boy looked from me to Jughead nervously. I could tell he was gauging the friendship. Hopefully, the kid could realize that Jughead would be more loyal to me.

"Every kind," the boy replied. "Minor stuff, deadly stuff, torturous stuff."

"That's sickening," I replied. "Stay away from my friend. I don't want any of that stuff happening to him."

"Excuse me," Jughead spoke up. "I can choose for myself who I will and won't make friends with. Severus is my friend, my line of sanity in the Slytherin house. I'm not giving that up because you got spooked by the mention of dark magic."

I was taken aback. Jughead should be on my side. We had been friends since forever. However, if that was how Jughead felt, I would just take my good news elsewhere.

"Fine," I said. "I'll try not to say I told you so when it comes to bite you in the butt."

With that I left Jughead with his new friend.


	8. Meeting the Marauders (Veronica)

Chapter 8: Meeting the Marauders

Veronica Lodge. Socialite of New York. Fallen star. My mother and I ran from trouble when my father was arrested for embezzlement. Unfortunately, the small town we ran to knew exactly why we were there.

I took the only opportunity for a new start and jumped last minute on an exchange student opportunity. To Hogwarts in Great Britain. I was going to get a fresh new start, but somehow I found myself stuck in a place much like the one I left in New York.

I was surrounded by rich bitches like myself. What I swore to myself I would not be. I was grasping at straws to find someone with humanity. I had tried to reach out to my fellow Riverdale students to see if I could make normal friends. It didn't work.

It didn't help that the castle was the most confusing thing in the world. If I didn't trail along with someone, I couldn't get to class. My housemates wanted me to join in their bullying. My fellow Riverdale students ignored me because they didn't know me.

That was what found me terribly lost and super late to History of Magic. I had no idea where I was and there was no one in sight to ask.

"Well, well, well," a male voice came from behind me. "Why would the new Slytherin be skipping History of Magic? Think it is a bore already?"

"If you know that I'm missing History of Magic, doesn't it mean you are missing it as well?" I shot back, turning around to see four boys who were in my year. There was clearly some war between Slytherins and Gryffindors and these boys were clearly Gryffindors. Great. Just what I needed while lost and alone, some boys to come and pick on me because the sorting hat decided I was a Slytherin for some reason.

"I think we found a better use of our time," the one with glasses said, leaning against the wall. I couldn't help but notice his muscles underneath his robes.

"What's that?" I asked, trying to pretend I didn't find them attractive.

"Placing lost cat flyers," the first one said with a grin that almost made me smile.

"Who lost their cat?"

"No one," the one with glasses said with a smirk.

"Then why are you placing lost cat posters?"

"Because, one of the professors is an animagus." The first boy stated. It only struck me a little weird that only two of them were doing the talking.

"Wait, you're putting up posters claiming the professor in animagus form is a lost cat?"

"You got it!" The one with glasses shot at me with finger guns. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Really? You are putting up posters to get students to catch the professor when he is a cat." I couldn't help but chuckle. It was a harmless but hilarious prank.

"Maybe we should be trying to get her to be one of the marauders instead," the first one said with a seductive grin.

"She clearly understands what a prank is, it's true."

"One question though, won't he see these posters before anyone manages to catch him. Thus, avoiding animagus form until the flyers are long forgotten?"

The first one got incredibly close to me. While the other one was more muscly, this one was much more my type…not that I really had a type. I was just more attracted to him than to his friend.

"That's the brilliance of this plan," he said, putting a poster in close to my face. "The picture can only be seen by students under 17."

"That's brilliant."

"Care to join?"

I took the poster from his hand. "I guess making it to History of Magic is pointless now. I expect I would be lost if I arrived at class this late."

"That's the spirit!" The one with glasses called out.

So I went around putting up flyers for a lost cat the remainder of the period. I also think I made my first friends since leaving New York.

The first one, the most attractive with the bad boy debonair, his name was Sirius Black. The one with glasses was James Potter. The quiet one with scars was Remus Lupin. The quiet one that looked a little more fed than everyone else was named Peter Pettigrew. They were best friends since day one at Hogwarts and were more than willing to let me join in.

That night, I met up with Sirius to go on a reconnaissance mission. It was right before curfew on a dark and stormy night.

"What will we be spying on tonight?" I asked.

"I'll let you know later," Sirius replied with a wink.

"What are we doing now?"

"Pretending to go on a romantic stroll around the castle." He extended his arm for me to take.

"Old school, I like it." I slipped my arm into his and my heart fluttered to be so close to him.

It's amazing how you can talk about nothing with people you like and still have an engaging conversation. I do not remember a word that we spoke, all I knew was that I enjoyed every moment we spent together. It was an hour or two after curfew when the mission was brought up again.

"Target approaches," Sirius said, stopping suddenly. "Quick, in here."

I caught a glimpse of Archie before being pulled into a storage closet. We waited in silence as we heard Archie walk past us. It was impossible not to notice the sexual tension.

"What do we do now?" I whispered as soon as Archie had passed us.

"Follow him, as quietly as possible."

We then left the storage closet and tiptoed behind Archie.

"Why are we following your roommate?" I whispered.

He simply raised his finger to his lips to quiet me and we kept walking. He was still holding my hand that he used to pull me into hiding. He was smooth.

Archie continued up and up and up. Sirius checked his watch.

"We need to prevent him from returning to the Gryffindor tower until midnight. Can you help me with that?" He whispered.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Anything."

I knew what I could do, play the lost girl. I motioned for Sirius to remain behind and then I loudly walked into the next hallway before dramatically noticing Archie.

"Archie! Thank goodness I found someone I know." I said, quickly approaching him. "I am terribly lost and I know it is very much past curfew, but I don't know the way back to my common room. Do you think you can help me?"

"Um, sure Veronica. Aren't your living quarters in the dungeons?"

"Yes."

"We're on the seventh floor."

"Yes, thank you, captain obvious. I noticed we weren't in the dungeons. However, not every dungeon leads to my common room."

"Ok, I'll help you to the Great Hall. Do you think you can find it from there?"

I nodded. "I think that should work."

So I walked arm in arm with Archie. It was nice. Archie was another hottie. Another detour into a storage closet would have been welcome, but I just had to distract him until midnight. It seemed Archie was just as clueless about the Castle as it took a while to get to the Entrance Hall.

"Thank you," I said as we reached our destination. "I won't tell anyone that we were out late."

"Thanks. Are you sure you will be able to make it from here?"

"Yeah," I replied and waved as he left.

As soon as Archie was up half a flight of stairs I heard someone call my name quietly. It was Sirius. He was waiting for me in the hallway that lead to the Slytherin dungeons. I quickly joined him.

"How was that?" I whispered.

"Perfect," he said with a smile, lifting up his watch to show me it was midnight.

"Do I get to know why it was important that he didn't get back before midnight?"

"Nope, but it isn't anything bad, I promise."

"I don't know you well enough to know whether or not I should trust you." I teased.

"Me, do anything wrong?" He played.

"Only time will tell," I said breathlessly. He was flawless.

He leaned forward and gently place a quick peck on my lips before waving goodbye. He was gone before I fully processed everything that happened.


	9. Finding My Place (Veronica)

Chapter 9: Finding My Place

A few evenings later, I found myself wandering the halls with the four of them once more. This time we were conspiring with the portraits that moved around the castle.

"Ok, you are responsible for following the student that looks like this," James told a portrait while holding up a photograph of another student. "Sneeze whenever they say 'I' until they return to their dorm for the night."

"Why should I do that?" The man in the portrait countered.

"Because your life as a painting is pretty dull," James explained. "We're just trying to help you liven it up a bit."

The scowling face on the portrait proved that he had been convinced.

"Brilliant," I said laughing, walking alongside Sirius. "Who are all these people you are targeting to annoy tomorrow?"

"The usual: the trouble-makers, the hypocritical claiming innocence, annoying people, snobs, each other…" Sirius replied with a shrug.

"Are my roommates included in the snob category? They need to be."

"Greengrass, Talkalot, Rhyes, and Khan?" James asked.

"You're forgetting Persephone Phillips," I added. "Don't forget her."

"What should the portraits that follow them do?" Sirius asked.

"Persephone should be yelled at each time she says, 'to keep things the way they are.' I cannot believe how many times she manages to say it in a normal conversation."

"Yelling is a bit distracting, we don't want to spoil the plot so early in the morning," Sirius countered.

"Have the portrait say something like 'Go Gryffindor' or whatever," I replied. "I don't care."

"That's a clever one, but I think we should save that for Talkalot," James said.

"You are so right, she does the sport thing."

"Hey," James said with feigned injury.

"I didn't say it like it was a bad thing," I retorted.

"What is Talkalot's most used phrase?" Sirius asked.

"'That's wrong,' at least that is what it is whenever she talks to me."

"Ok," Sirius said as I just realized he was taking notes. "Anything on Greengrass, Rhyes, and Khan?"

"Greengrass says mudblood way too often," I paused as I noticed they all winced. "What's wrong?"

"That word is a very offensive word." James explained.

"Well, not to my roommates and especially not Greengrass. She tells me all the time that my notebooks and pens are too mudblood and whenever someone wears a hideous outfit she calls them dressed like a mudblood. Basically, any insult she wants to make has to include the word mudblood."

I didn't realize they were still wincing at my use of the word until I reached the end of my rant. That was fairly unusual.

"That word really doesn't bother you?" James asked.

"It's just some insult, I don't even know what it means, probably lower class or something."

"Yeah, lower class like lesser humans." James said coarsely.

"Ok, it's nothing new for rich people to make fun of poor people. Why is this term so offensive?"

"No, it has nothing to do with that!" James retorted.

"Then what does it mean?"

"Dirty blood." Sirius said straightly. "You know, mud inside their blood. It's a term for people whose parents are both muggles."

"Muggles?"

"People without magic."

"Wait, it matters here whether or not your parents are magical?"

"Yeah, does it not where you are from?"

"No, it doesn't."

"That's nice, must be why you are a nice Slytherin."

I playfully swatted Sirius's arm. "Flattery?"

"My entire family is in Slytherin. They haven't been very nice when I showed them and got sorted into Gryffindor. I knew they were wrong about muggles being lesser humans than us. Slytherins aren't very nice to me because of my views."

"Really? I'm sorry."

"It's a sob story," James butt in. "Quite tragic, you should fall for him already."

I smiled and rolled my eyes.

"I will fall in love with whomever of my choice and time frame. Don't push me, James."

"Here's the suit of armor," Peter pointed out. "This is the one you wanted, right?"

"Yes," Sirius said, wiggling his fingers in plotting formation. "This one is for Snivellus."

"A suit of armor to follow someone around and say things?" I asked incredulously. "That's a rather weighty annoyance."

"It is for a particularly nasty boy," Sirius said. "Even my brother in Slytherin claims him to be the worst."

"What is the suit of armor going to do?"

"Follow him around, but most of them can't speak. Instead, he will clothesline him every time he tries to approach a Gryffindor."

"That's a bit intense, you should just have it do a dance when he says a word too many times."

"But—"

"I'm not going to come pranking with you if you do violent things unprovoked."

"Fine," Sirius said. He was surprisingly easy to convince. He must really like me. "He will do the chicken dance whenever Snivellus uses a bad word."

"Perfect," I said with a smile.

* * *

I ended the evening in the library. I was told I could find Betty there and that she might be kind enough to lend me notes for the classes I missed one of the many times I was lost or skipping class with the marauders. I spotted her at a table across from Archie who had been kind to me.

"Hey," I said, walking up to the table. I realized there was more than just Betty and Archie at the table. "Wow, there's a lot of you."

"It's a Gyffindor girls' study night, Archie is just crashing." Betty said with a smile. "What can we help you with?"

Her proclamation made me even more uncomfortable. I was the outsider.

"Oh, I just got lost a few times and couldn't find some of my classes before they were over. I was wondering if I could borrow the notes."

"Sure," Betty said, pulling stuff from her bag. "Why don't you take a seat and join us? I think we have space for one more."

"Uh, I don't want to interrupt," I said. The suspicious glares from the remaining girls made me nervous.

"No, join us." Betty insisted. "We are studying and copying notes is a form of studying. Plus, I don't want my notes to wander too far in case I feel the sudden urge to study History of Magic tonight."

Her joke made me chuckle and I took the vacant seat.

"I'm sorry you got lost, did your friends not show you how to get to class?" A gorgeous red-haired girl asked me. I couldn't help but be drawn by the mature curves of her body.

"I don't really have friends," I replied. "Well, I might have made a friend or two, but they weren't very helpful in showing the way to class."

"I'm sorry," Betty said. "You can be our friend. I hope you haven't felt excluded."

"I mean, I missed out on being the new kid by joining the exchange program, but that hasn't helped much since my roommates are…" I didn't know how to finish it other than saying, who I used to be before I promised to change when I left New York.

"Too bad we can't have you resorted," the redhead said in response. I looked into her eyes and they were a brilliant green and were full of life and light. "We would gladly take you in our dorm. But, since we can't, we can take you in at mealtimes. We've been joined by a couple of Slytherins so far this year, one more wouldn't hurt our reputation any more." She winked.

"Thanks," I smiled in response, maybe it wasn't so bad to speak up and ask for help.


	10. A Touch of Evil (Jughead)

Chapter 10: A Touch of Evil

Severus and I made their way to the Gryffindor table for breakfast. To our surprise, Archie had a prefect badge on his chest.

"We decided it would be best for Sev to sit in between Lily and I whenever he eats at the Gryffindor table," Archie announced, standing to make space for Severus to sit.

I was surprised at the familiarity Archie was speaking about Severus after so blatantly being upset about him a few days ago. Severus looked even more surprised and I couldn't blame him. However, he took the seat and began to dish himself some food. I took the seat next to Betty and across from Severus.

"Why the change of heart?" I asked Archie as quietly as I could.

"I was talking to my fellow prefect here," Archie said, giving Lily a flirtatious smile that she returned.

I groaned internally. Was there a girl who wasn't completely infatuated with Archie Andrews? To prove that there wasn't, Veronica squeezed between Betty and me in order to sit across from Archie.

"She told me," Archie continued as if nothing happened, "about her history and friendship with Sev. I figured if two of my friends think he is a good person, then he must be a good person."

To prevent the conversation from turning into a flirtation fest, I decided everyone needed a snarky comment.

"So, is it a requirement for Gryffindor prefects to have red hair?"

Everyone laughed.

"Does this mean Hufflepuff prefects have to be blond?" Betty asked with a laugh.

"They actually do both have blond hair," Lily said, looking over to the Hufflepuff table.

"Then the Slytherin prefects better have green hair," I bantered.

"The girl one's name is Greengrass at least," Veronica added with a laugh.

"Now—" I started to speak when I was interrupted by a scream.

The Great Hall went silent. All heads turned to look at the person who was the source of the scream. It was the red hair exchange student standing along the Ravenclaw table, Cheryl Blossom.

"My brother has been murdered!" She shouted to the hall before storming out in tears.

The hall was silent for a few more seconds before whispers that grew back into normal conversation. This time the conversations seem tensed and worrisome.

Veronica got up from the table and left the hall.

"Is this normal?" Betty asked. She must have also picked up on how undisturbed the students seemed to be about the news.

"Er—" Lily began, she gave a nervous glance to Severus. "Normally it is just disappearances. If anyone is straight up murdered, it tends to be entire families. Usually nothing this dramatic. But isn't she one of your people?"

"Yeah," Betty said. "The death of her brother was very dramatic. That girl and her brother went for a boat ride on July 4th and the boat flipped and only she was found."

"I wonder what makes her think her brother was murdered," I commented.

"A letter from home," Severus added. "Get the letter and you will know what she was told."

"We can't steal her letter," Archie accused.

"I didn't say steal," Severus retorted.

"Then how do you suppose we get it?" Archie shot back.

"We could just ask, it's clear she wants people to know." Lily said. "She made a scene. It's clear she wants people to talk."

Lily got up to leave the hall and Betty got up to join her. Archie's roommates were entering. I exchanged a look with Severus and we got up and left.

Severus seemed to know where to find them. We rounded a corner and saw Betty and Lily eavesdropping at a door. Lily motioned for all of us to follow her to a different hallway.

"I think Veronica is getting all of the news, we can talk with her later," Lily whispered. "Right now we really ought to head to our first classes of the day."

* * *

That night at dinner Dumbledore announced the news to the entire school. Jason Blossom's body was found with a bullet in his head on the shore of Sweetwater River. Not sure why he publicly announced it to the entire school as the murder really only affected the eight students from Riverdale, but it did include the news that the magical ambassador would be standing by for any students who knew anything to come forward. Also, all Riverdale students would be permitted to go to the memorial services that Saturday.

To my surprise, Severus pulled me aside as we were leaving the Great Hall after dinner.

"You need to tell your friend to talk," he hissed.

"Which friend?" I asked, completely confused.

"The prefect, the one foolish enough to call me Sev this morning."

"What does he need to say?"

"He heard the gunshot on July 4th while he was with someone."

"Wait, what? How do you know this?"

Severus glanced around to make sure no one was stopping their exit from the hall to listen.

"I—I have a knack at knowing things. He—he just—your friend will be worried about it. You will notice. Go, find him."

I hesitated before leaving Severus to go and talk to Archie who was standing back and watching as Lily explained something to a younger student.

"Hey, Archie. We need to talk."

"If this is about Betty, drop it. I've heard everyone's interpretation of the matter and I'm done with it."

"What about Betty?"

"She told me she liked me and wanted us to be more than friends, but I told her it would never work. Please, Jughead, be my friend and believe me that really it would never work out between her and I."

"Well, I wasn't actually here to talk about Betty anyway."

The conversation was a lot more awkward after the talk of Betty. I couldn't imagine how hard it would be to have the bravery to confess your feelings and then be turned down. It was harsh.

"What do you want to talk about then?"

"July 4th and the murder of Jason Blossom."

Just as Severus had warned me, Archie clearly got bothered.

"What about it?"

"Do you know something that the investigators don't know?"

"I—no."

Archie was clearly lying.

"You need to tell them."

"I can't," Archie now spoke in a whisper, which wasn't too necessary as the Great Hall was mostly empty. The closest person was a table length away.

"Why not?"

"How much do you know?"

"That you know something about the gunshot that killed Jason Blossom."

"Listen, Juggie. I can't talk or else the person I was with will get in trouble."

"Are you saying you were with the murderer?!"

"No! It's nothing like that, honest. How do you know anything about it?"

"Let's just say I can read expressions very well." I said in order to maintain Severus's secret talent. Archie still didn't trust Severus and it would be best to not reveal that he had some uncanny ability to know what hadn't been revealed. Besides, I needed to investigate more on the matter.

"Listen, it isn't anything that they couldn't already figure out on their own. I heard a gunshot, Jason had a bullet in his head. They know what they need to know without me."

"But they don't know when."

"It really won't change much, Juggie. Drop it."

I only dropped it because I value his friendship and Betty entered the hall blushing.

"Severus needs some help. Come quick, several suits of armor are trying to hurt him."


	11. Heart of Darkness (Jughead)

Chapter 11: Heart of Darkness

The second morning after that fiasco, the Jason Blossoms autopsy made the Riverdale paper. We discovered this as Betty's mother mailed us a copy. It also helped that Cheryl once again started screaming in the Great Hall at breakfast. Archie and Veronica walked Cheryl out of the Great Hall and calmed her down while the rest of us read the newspaper.

Jason Blossom had not died until a week after July 4th, according to the autopsy. He had been found with marks on his body that indicated that he had been tied for a long period of time as well as frozen. It was frightening to think that something this bad had happened in Riverdale.

Magical Law Enforcement came for Cheryl during Transfiguration. It surprised everyone but Cheryl who stood up when they entered.

"You are here to take me, aren't you?" She asked blankly.

It was a somber moment. No one spoke or moved as they watched her get escorted out. While she had been an outsider, many of the pureblood students had considered her as one of their own.

At lunch, Archie came up to me and asked for a private word.

"I went to the investigator and told them about everything." Archie whispered in the entrance hall.

I didn't know what to say. His evidence was pointless now that the autopsy pointed out that Jason had been killed a week after he had heard the gunshot.

"Good for you."

"It was really hard, but I decided it was best. I told the whole truth and…and Ms. Grundy is going to get fired for it."

It took seconds for me to put two and two together.

"Really, Archie? You really…"

"It's over with now. I'm moving on. Quidditch tryouts tonight. My roommates have been helping me train. I think it will be good to play a sport. I've been trying to get on with music, but after this deal with Ms. Grundy and being separated from my guitar, I think it best I find a new hobby."

I took a deep breath. Somehow the seriousness of what he told me about Ms. Grundy went completely over his head.

"Good for you."

"What's the matter with you, Juggie? Aren't you proud of me?"

"Proud that you went and corrected for something you did that was wrong? I'm sorry, I was expecting that type of behavior from the beginning."

"I warned you about hanging out with that Sev guy. He is dark and it's changing you."

"At least he doesn't go around sleeping with teachers."

With that I stormed off to enjoy a peaceful lunch with Betty, Lily, and Severus, as peaceful as discussing the murder of a fellow student could be.

To everyone's surprise, Cheryl was released in time for the portkey back to Riverdale. She was waiting for us in the headmaster's office.

"Archie," she said approaching him as we made our way into the office. "Thank you for speaking up. It was only because of your witness that they let me go."

"You're welcome," Archie replied, smiling in my direction as if to let me know he had been right all along. "I always try to do the right thing."

"That must have been horrible," Betty added. "Being blamed for the murder of your own brother."

"Stay out of this, you defaming cow!" Cheryl snapped at Betty.

I instinctively stepped forward and pulled Betty away from Archie and Cheryl.

"We'll find out whatever she told them soon enough. Kevin is the sheriff's son and he will ask about it." I whispered in our corner of the headmaster's office.

However, I needn't have said it because Cheryl started loudly telling Archie everything that went on in the investigation room. I partially wondered if the headmaster had hung out and listened instead of sending us off promptly for the memorial service.

It turned out that the whole July 4th early morning boat ride was a cover. Jason had wanted to fake his death so he could run away. Cheryl had complied and helped organize the boat ride as the cover story. She safely got Jason across the river before going back out herself. She flipped the boat and told the story that Jason had been with her when it flipped. His disappearance was to be marked as a tragic accident.

He was supposed to contact her as soon as he made it somewhere safe. She had even used the owls at Hogwarts to try and find him. The letters all came back without a response. She was starting to lose hope when she had received the letter from her parents telling her that Jason's body had been found. It was then that it became important that the investigators knew that Jason had not disappeared in the river.

This made her guilty of lying while testifying to police, but it did not solve the question of who killed Jason Blossom. In fact, her story raised even more questions. Why was a boy set to inherit his family's wealth and company want to run away?

Shortly afterwards Professor Dumbledore appeared and the eight of us were whisked away to the Blossom home, known as Thornhill, for the memorial. Veronica and Archie escorted Cheryl inside. I hung back with Betty towards the end of the group.

Once seated, I leaned over and whispered, "Why would Jason have been running away?"

"I don't know," Betty replied. "But it seems like it would be important in figuring out what happened."

"We have to ask Jason."

"Are you proposing a séance?"

"No. Dead men tell no tales, but their bedrooms, their houses."

After a suspicious glance, Betty gave a nod.

Mrs. Penelope Blossom gave a long and tedious eulogy, followed by a shorter one by Mr. Clifford Blossom. Cheryl stood to add some words, but her parents dismissed everyone before she could say anything.

As Cheryl took comfort with Archie and Veronica while Mr. and Mrs. Blossom herded the guests for a light lunch, I lead Betty upstairs and found a room conveniently claiming to be Jason Blossom's room. Now it was time to find a journal, notebook, or song lyrics that would help us discover why Jason Blossom would want to run away.


	12. Truth About Polly Cooper (Jughead)

Chapter 12: The Truth About Polly Cooper

The portkey to return to Hogwarts was Sunday night to give us more time to spend with our families. However, seeing that my father was not flying the straightest, I stayed with Archie.

On my return, I immediately headed to my dorm room, in hopes of catching Severus in order to share the information Betty and I had procured. Severus always added a unique perspective and the investigation into the Blossom Mansion had been productive. I felt he would glean a lot more insight than Betty and I had.

I entered the room to find only Mulciber and Rosier. Severus was probably at the library doing homework or some other research.

"You took your boyfriend with you to your home planet?" Mucliber asked aggressively.

"My boyfriend?" I repeated. "Who do you think is my boyfriend?"

"We've seen how close you and Snape are. Mudbloods and blood traitors lean that way."

"You are an idiot." I replied. "There is no evidence for either of those conclusions."

Mulciber scoffed. "You'll regret it if we ever walk-in on you."

I rolled my eyes as Mulciber left the room. I started to unpack when I realized what Mucliber had said to begin with. Severus hadn't gone with us to Riverdale, but Mulciber thought he had. What had Severus been up to?

After unpacking, I went to the library to see if Severus was there. He was, fast asleep on past issues of Transfiguration Today at the table he usually studied at. I shook his shoulder to wake him up just as Betty arrived at the library with Lily and one of Lily's friends who stopped and left the library when she saw Severus and I.

"Have you told Severus anything yet?" Betty asked as she and Lily took seats at the table.

"No, have you told Lily?"

"No, I figure it best if we tell both of them together."

"Alright, are you doing the honors?"

"Sure, so right before we left for the memorial service, Cheryl tells us that she and her brother had pre-arranged the boat-trip and fake drowning. Her brother Jason was actually dropped off on the other side of the river to run away while Cheryl told the story that he drowned in the river so no one would look for him because they thought he was dead. We thought, why would a rich boy want to run away from his family? So we went to his room to try and find any evidence as to why he would want to run away, but instead of finding something someone found us."

"Yeah, it was really freaky. Somehow we didn't notice that his grandmother was hiding in his bedroom during the memorial."

"She thought I was my sister Polly and talked about the heirloom ring she had given Jason to propose to me—well really Polly. This means that Polly and Jason were engaged! It makes me think that maybe they were running away to get married-"

"However, why would he leave behind the Blossom family wealth? This could only mean that Blossoms didn't approve of their relationship-"

"My parents didn't approve of Polly dating Jason. I wonder if they knew they were engaged…"

"You should write them," Lily suggested. "How does your sister feel about all of this?"

"I don't know." Betty admitted. "She had a major emotional breakdown over the summer and my mother sent her to a home to get better. I haven't talked to her in months because my mother says it is not a good idea to talk in case you bring something up that triggers her."

"That's terrible! Why haven't you told us that before?" Lily asked.

"I guess everyone back home knows about it…" Betty supplied. "It's just not a pleasant thing, so I avoid talking about it."

"Is your sister a witch?" Severus asked.

"No…" Betty admitted. "She's a squib. At least, I think that is the proper term. My dad is a no-maj—muggle—and my mother is a witch. So I guess that makes us both half-bloods, but I don't know if being a non-magical half-blood makes you a squib or not."

"There you have it." Severus stated. "The Blossoms are a pureblood family that disapproved of their son marrying a squib. From everything I've heard about Cheryl Blossom, her heritage checks out. Several purebloods have been asking her out because of this fact."

"But you don't understand," Betty said. "It doesn't work that way where we come from. Ever since Rappaport's Law was repealed in 1965-but even before it was repealed in dealing with squibs-people aren't bothered by mixed marriages. Especially since she is a squib, it's not like she knows nothing about magic, she just can't do it herself."

"Just because it is _the_ popular opinion doesn't mean some families don't still hold to the tradition." Severus claimed. "Also, have you not wondered why your small town was chosen instead of a different town to come to Hogwarts? There—"

"BETTY COOPER!" A shout came from the entrance of the library. At first it seemed to be a reprimand for being too loud in the library, then Cheryl Blossom came storming over.

Lily and I jumped up to prevent Cheryl from physically attacking Betty. Everyone was staring at Cheryl and Betty.

"I want you to get your sorry-excuse of a sister to confess to murdering Jason! She cracked, didn't she? She was so upset that Jason broke up with her that she went insane, insane enough to murder my brother!"

"Calm down, Cheryl," Lily cooed. "I understand it is hard to lose a sibling and—"

"I lost more than a sibling! He was my best friend! The only person who was genuinely kind to me! He cared for me and I cared for him more than I care for myself!"

With that declaration, Cheryl stopped struggling against Lily and me and ran from the library. Lily exchanged glances with Betty and me before racing after Cheryl. Betty and I followed. When the chase ended in a girl's bathroom, I had no choice but to turn around and return to the library.

Severus was writing something several times on a piece of parchment. Then he started to tear the page so each of the phrases were on its own piece.

"What are you doing?"

"Some people want to know all about Cheryl and how to possibly reach out to her."

"Like who and why?"

"Like Mulciber, Avery, Rosier, Crouch, and any other pureblood male about our age."

"I thought Mulciber and them weren't talking to you."

"I told you, the only real threat from Mulciber is the one where he is interested in a girl and plans on asking her out."

"Wait, does this mean you are still in the dark arts club?"

Severus sighed. "No, they haven't invited me to any of the meetings. That wasn't a threat anyway; it was a statement."

"And you are legitimately saddened by it."

"In case you haven't noticed, before you appeared I only had Lily and them for friends. And Lily spends most of her time with her girl-friends because they can relate better."

"Why don't you just hang out all together like we do?"

"Because her friends hate me and think I'm the second-most vile thing on the earth, second only to You-Know-Who himself."

"Oh."

There was an awkward pause and then Severus started gathering up his things again.

"Why did they reach out to you again? I thought they marked you as a blood traitor and thus not friend material?"

"I can give them something they can't get for themselves."

"What's that?"

"Help with school. I'm smarter than them in every subject. It's similar to how you are my friend."

"What do you mean?"

"I helped you learn your way around the castle and taught you the ins and outs of the culture here. You wouldn't spend a lick of time with me if it weren't for that. You'd hang out with your Riverdale buddies."

I couldn't come up with anything to say. It was a very harsh view of the world, but it wasn't true, was it? Friendship seemed more about who you were comfortable around, who had stuck to your side during difficult times, who cared and wanted to help.

In the time it took for me to realize what was wrong with Severus's assessment, he was gone.


	13. My Hogwarts Double (Betty)

Chapter 13: My Hogwarts Double

Somehow, Veronica Lodge was already in the bathroom comforting Cheryl when Lily and I arrived.

"Cheryl," Lily spoke quietly as she approached the crying girl.

Cheryl looked up and screamed when she saw me. I took a deep breath and knew I needed to be mature. I severely doubted that my sister killed Jason Blossom, it wasn't in her nature to be violent. But siding with my sister would only make Cheryl more upset.

"Cheryl, I—"

"No! You're are just as bad as your sister! Get out! I don't want you to gloat over my brother's death. I saw how happy your mother was when they declared Jason was dead. You are evil and vile, just like the rest of your family!"

Lily and Veronica both looked at me with looks urging me to leave, but I ignored them. I wasn't going to let Cheryl win.

"Cheryl!" I shouted back. "If I knew that my sister killed your brother, I would turn her in."

It was the truth, however I doubted it would ever come to fruition because my sister was not a murderer…my parents on the other hand… well, I needed to deal with those doubts later.

Cheryl stared at me with her mouth open. That was a promising sign.

"I want to figure out who killed Jason Blossom. It might be for different reasons than you, but I want to get to the bottom of this. To find the truth. Please stop acting like I'm going to hurt you."

Veronica returned to rubbing Cheryl's back and Lily stepped forward to hold her hand.

"Losing your brother was a big deal and you told us how much more he meant to you, more than just a brother. I'm sorry. I hope you will not lose your own sanity in the process. Apparently Jason has that effect on people, he makes people care for him so much that they go insane without him." I said in an attempt to comfort her.

"Well, I wasn't going to murder him for running away from me!" Cheryl spat.

"And maybe my sister wasn't either," Betty replied with calm poise. "We will just have to wait it out and see. Let the police do their investigations."

Betty had no intention of leaving this one entirely to the police to figure out. She was going to go looking for whatever shreds of evidence she could find. However, things would be needlessly complicated if Cheryl was going along for the ride. She was much too emotionally invested. She would not be able to look at things objectively.

Betty then realized, if things got too close to her sister, she might struggle with the same thing.

She pushed the thought to the side of her mind and focused at the task at hand.

"You can get through this," Lily reassured her. "Death is hard to face and even harder to manage when it is was a wrongful death. He was too young to die. He was too kind to die. You love him too much to be able to keep living a normal life without him. All of those things are fine, but we always have to remember that time keeps moving forward and we have to keep up. I hope being here will help you keep distracted until the truth can be found out."

I watched until Cheryl was consoled enough to leave. Veronica escorted her away whereas Lily and I headed back to the Gryffindor common room. My mind was so caught up with the worries that my parents were somehow involved in the murder of Jason Blossom that I didn't notice something was troubling Lily until she spoke.

"Is your sister an older sister?"

The look on Lily's face told me it was the start of a series of questions to lead to something bothering her.

"Yes, we've been close all growing up."

"How did she take it when she learned she was a squib and you were magical?"

"Fairly well, she teased me that I would be responsible for all her magic needs until she married a wizard. If she married a no-maj, I was stuck to help her for the rest of her life."

Lily gave a shallow laugh.

When she didn't reply or say anymore, I knew I needed to say more to get her to talk.

"Why do you ask about that?"

"Well….I'm muggleborn, which means my parents are both what you call no-majs. It was a surprise to learn that I was different, magical. In fact, it was Sev who taught me who I was. Unfortunately, I had an older sister who wasn't magical. She got jealous and hostile. We were close before all of this, but now we are barely on speaking terms. If I ask her about it, she blames Severus, but I know deep down it is because I am magical and she is not. I don't know what to do."

"Do you use your magic to do nice things for her?"

"I tried once, but she freaked out and I got a letter telling me off for using magic at home in the presence of muggles."

"That's so weird. Half of my magic study happens at home. The repealing of Rappaport's Law has slowly led to magic not having to be as hidden. It's a weird hobby instead of a hidden world… I really don't know what to say to help you with your sister. Maybe if we have the chance, we could get our sisters to meet…the only problem with that is that they live across an ocean from each other."

"Here I was thinking the real problem was the fact that your sister is locked up unwell somewhere." Lily laughed.

"Oh yeah," I blushed. "That part too."

"I hope your sister gets feeling better soon. Maybe we should make cards or something. I've always wanted to try my hand at magical greeting cards."

"I need to write my parents first, then homework, then magical cards?"

"Sure, sounds like a fun night."


	14. Mail Trouble (Jughead)

Chapter 14: Mail Trouble

The next morning was interesting to say the least. There seemed to be a lot more owls than usual arriving that morning. Most of it seemed to be directed at Cheryl Blossom.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"I think Cheryl is getting consolation gifts from various purebloods," Severus whispered.

I looked over and noticed several male classmates surrounding Cheryl, claiming that certain gifts were from them. We watched from our table until an owl came and landed in front of Severus.

I usually didn't feel out of place as Archie, Betty, Lily and basically everyone else that we sat with at breakfast got mail. Why? Because Severus also received no mail.

However, today was the day Severus received a letter. I was not the only one who noted the anomaly.

"Sev, you got a letter?" Lily asked. "I thought you told me your parents never wrote you since first year when they told you to not come home for the holidays?"

Severus looked uncomfortable. It was almost like he was blushing.

"Quiet about that, Lily," Severus hissed.

Unfortunately she had been overheard by the group that called themselves the marauders.

"Oh no," Sirius pretended to be concerned. "It must be the letter where his parents claim they actually meant to have him and he wasn't the dreadful accident they've been telling him for ages."

"If that's the case," James continued with the ploy of fake concern, "Will we have to stop telling him he should never have been born?"

"Nah." They responded in unison before laughing hysterically.

"That's not nice," Lily reprimanded. "Even if his parents didn't plan on having him that doesn't mean they don't love and want him."

"It doesn't mean anyone else wants him around either," Sirius pointed out.

"Shut up," Lily shot back. "We don't go talking about your family troubles."

"I do," Sirius said. "My parents are horrible people who are brain washing my brother to be just as horrible. I somehow got the brainwash free gene and have been fighting them ever since coming to Hogwarts. I want all my new friends to know this and thus know how awesome I am."

"Excuse me," Veronica had just arrived at the table, "I want to sit next to my friends."

For once, I was grateful Veronica joined us all the time. Here she was rescuing us from the annoying presence of Sirius and James. It also appeared that her beauty had struck Sirius as they started a flirtatious conversation once Veronica took her place dividing us from the marauders.

"Who wrote you?" I asked Severus.

"My Uncle Tom." His response seemed a bit rushed and nervous. Severus had always struck me as a smooth liar, but this seemed like a bad attempt at lying.

I quickly snatched the letter to see who signed it. He snatched it back immediately. However, I had time enough to see that it had been signed "Sincerely, your Uncle Tom." He wasn't lying.

"Uncle Tom writes me once a month, usually." Severus continued, tucking the letter into his bag. "I met him at my grandfather's funeral. He's taken an interest in me. I write him as much as twice a week, but he only has time to get back to me once a month."

"Why don't your parents write you?" I asked.

I thoroughly expected him to tell me to mind my own business, but he looked around before responding.

"Ask me later, I don't want to give the marauders anymore fodder."

I nodded and wondered if he was going to tell me about his Uncle Tom too.

Then an owl landed in front of Betty.

"It's from my parents!" She whispered.

Severus, Lily, and I leaned in closer to listen.

" _Dear Betty,_

 _Yes, we knew about Polly's engagement. We were not okay with it because she was too young, but we did not interfere. Unfortunately, Jason called it off. It had been a vicious argument. Polly locked herself up in the bathroom. Your father knew something was up and he broke down the door to find Polly—this is a horrible way to hear about this, we are so sorry—sitting unconscious in the bath with her wrists slit. We called 911 and got her taken to the hospital. While she was there we looked up the best care facility and sent her there as soon as she was dismissed from the hospital._

 _We didn't tell you before because we were frightened at how this news would hurt you. If you feel distressed you can come back home, we won't ask any questions. Jason was a heartless boy. We are fairly certain he just used the engagement as a ruse to sleep with your sister. He made your sister sick. Unfortunately, we have to keep her away until she is better._

 _Thank you for coming to us instead of going to your sister with your concerns. We really are concerned about her and don't want her to relapse before she is able to fully heal. Please come to us the next time you are worried about anything._

 _Love,_

 _Mom and Dad_ "

There was a still silence that hung once she finished reading the letter. I could tell she needed comfort, I reached my arm around her.

"Is your sister pregnant?" Severus asked.

"Sev!" Lily reprimanded.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to be rude. It just—it just seems like—whatever."

"She tried to kill herself. I don't think people find out they are pregnant and then try to kill themselves. They either decide to keep the baby, to give the baby up for adoption, or to abort the baby."

"Or to coerce someone into marrying them…" Severus muttered very quietly.

"I need to see my sister," Betty declared.

"How? We don't even know where she is." I replied.

"We send her an owl and get her to tell us. It didn't take all that long for my parents to send an owl back."

"Ok, fine. We find out where she is. How do we get there? She is in North America, we are in the north part of the British Isles. Not to mention the fact that we aren't permitted to leave the boarding school until Christmas to go wherever we want." I argued.

"There is always Hogsmeade weekend. We can leave the grounds when we go visiting the wizarding village. You can just floo there from somewhere in the village. I'm certain there are several public floos." Lily suggested.

"Her sister is going to be in a no-maj facility," I retorted, "It's not like they are going to have a fireplace to floo into."

"Also, to leave the country you get sent to the ministry to pass through to the other country's floo network. That requires having a visa and a valid reason to be leaving the country." Severus added. "It would clearly get you sent back to Hogwarts and the headmaster if you showed up without one."

"I can't trust my parents," Betty said. "They hid this from me for months. If I go to the headmaster, he will want my parents to give permission. We can't do that because they won't let me visit her. They've been stopping me all summer."

"What about apparating? Do you think someone could apparate you there?" Lily asked.

"Who do we know that we can trust to apparate her?" Severus demanded. "They have to be licensed and very skilled because it is extremely difficult to cross the ocean and go somewhere they haven't been before."

"Speaking from experience?" Lily teased.

"Wait, what are you saying?" I whispered to Lily.

Severus rolled his eyes.

"Severus's mother got…involved with a circus. She fell asleep and got packed into their plane on accident. She frantically owled him once she got out of the plane. Unfortunately she was now in North America and had no way of getting back as she had left her wand at home. Severus had to figure out how to rescue her."

"That's how he knew all about the international floo transportation stuff?"

"Yeah, because even if she could find some, she couldn't use it for fear of getting arrested for traveling without the proper documentation. In the end, he took her wand and apparated to her. Once he got her, he apparated back with her. Not a bit of splinching either way."

"Why are you so upset?" Betty asked. "That's impressive, very talented."

"It's also very illegal and the more people who know about it, the more likely it is for me to get in trouble." Severus grumbled.

"We won't turn you in," Betty replied. "In fact, I think it might be good for you to use that skill again."

"Great," Severus said. "Now I can get in trouble for apparating without a license and kidnapping an exchange student."

"You could dress up like one of us?" I suggested. "Maybe if you pretended to be someone from Riverdale, no one will notice."

"With the size of my nose, the only way that will work—"

"—is if we use polyjuice potion. That's brilliant!" Lily quietly exclaimed. "You've been promising to show me how to brew it for ages."

"Hogsmeade weekend…is just long enough away that we can brew polyjuice. Fine. We can do this. I'll tell you what information I need from your sister about the place before you write her." Severus said, finally conceding. "It was easy enough for me to find my mother, but getting to someone I don't know will be a lot more tricky. If anyone dies from being splinched, I hope it's me."

"Sev," Lily reprimanded. "It's not good to joke that way."

"So you are saying that you wouldn't be bothered to find out you killed someone by doing something illegal?" Severus retorted.

"Illegal?" Veronica demanded, turning to look at us. "Who is doing something illegal?"

"That one chick from your town, it looks like." Archie added helpfully. "Somehow she has gotten the entire line of suitors to be at her beck and call."

"Some type of love potion or something?" Veronica asked.

Lily and Betty joined in on the speculation with Veronica and the marauders. I gave a knowing look to Severus. It seemed he was correct, most of the purebloods at Hogwarts were enamored with the idea of a new pureblood to woo.


	15. In a Lonely Place (Jughead)

Chapter 15: In a Lonely Place

Life got into a routine at Hogwarts. Severus was great in helping all of us catch up with the nuanced differences between the schooling we received and the schooling they got at Hogwarts. He was a genius and after learning about his gruff no-maj father and now loose alcoholic mother, I was surprised that he had amounted to anything.

I thought my life had been hard. A father who also was usually drunk and couldn't keep a job, but he had always been nice. My mother kept herself together and moved away. I couldn't imagine having to be responsible for keeping my mother out of trouble. It seemed he had to learn a lot of things in order to rescue his mother from dangerous situations, more than just underage apparation.

As the plan for Betty to check on her sister and learn more about the mysterious relationship of Jason and Polly, it was determined that I was the best one for Severus to disguise himself as. Lily wasn't from Riverdale. Archie refused to be in on the potentially illegal gig. Veronica didn't want Snape in her body. I didn't think it would bug me, but the closer it got to the day, the more nervous about it I became.

The Tuesday before, it was too much. I pulled Severus aside after Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"I'm really getting nervous about Saturday and I have no idea why." I confessed to him.

"Do you want to call it off and leave Betty hanging?"

"No, but there are so many things that can go wrong."

"I've been studying all about apparation, especially apparation to places you have never been before. Betty got all the information it says I needed; plus, I have actually apparated across the Atlantic Ocean before. What are you afraid of?"

"I don't want Betty to get hurt. She could get splinched, she could tell her sister something that tears her apart, her sister could actually be insane and unintelligible and I won't be there to help her cope with it, she could get arrested for trespassing, she could be arrested for pretending to be herself because everyone thinks she is here, she could—"

"You are afraid to send her off with someone who looks like you and isn't actually you because you care about her."

"What?"

"You like her?"

I froze, not understanding what he meant. Then I realized it. As Archie had gotten closer to Lily through their prefect duties, I had been getting closer to Betty. Was I interested in Betty Cooper?

"I promise I will protect her. I can't promise that I will do it how you would do it, but we are different people after all."

"Thanks."

We started heading to lunch when I remembered I didn't see him return to the dorm room last night.

"Where were you last night?"

"Discovering one of Hogwarts' dark secrets."

"Why don't you get us involved? You see how we like investigating and finding the truth."

"Same with Lily, but she doesn't like this one. I think in this matter, you would agree with her."

"If you find the truth, will you ever share it?"

Severus shrugged.

"If it turns out to be true, I will likely be in a lot more danger walking the halls of Hogwarts, especially if they knew I knew."

He could be so cryptic at times. However, with juggling a new culture, a new school, a friend depending on a risky plan, and learning that I had feelings for said friend, I had enough to be getting on with. Being called Mudblood, being tripped, being called other dumb names was all the trouble I had been getting for the conflict at Hogwarts. I suspect Archie got the marauders off my case, though I still found Severus fixing himself up some nights. Another mystery or secret would be a lot to handle, especially if it was one he hadn't even shared with Lily.

* * *

Hogsmeade weekend came. I was mildly interested in going around and seeing what a wizard-only village looked like. I hoped to enjoy it, assuming I could stop worrying about what Severus was going to be doing while looking like me.

We were all to go out to Hogsmeade and at a point near the Hogsmeade train station, Severus was going to take the polyjuice potion and dress up in some of my 'muggle clothes,' as they call it. From that point he would apparate with Betty and try and be back by nightfall. The time difference would make it very difficult, but we had no other options.

Lily and I accompanied Severus and Betty. Betty and I helped Severus know how to stand in my clothes to make him look more like me. It was rather odd to see myself and not as a reflection. Before I was ready, they were gone.

I walked into the village with Lily.

"When are we meeting Archie?" I asked.

"Oh," Lily blushed. "Actually, I was planning on meeting him alone…He asked me to Hogsmeade, like in a date way. So—er—you should go find some other people to hang out with."

"When?"

"Right now."

"For how long?"

"All day, if it goes well."

I spotted Veronica. She and Betty had gotten closer during our time at Hogwarts, I went over to join her to see that she was walking hand in hand with Sirius Black. They quickly turned into an alley way. I continued my walk down the main street and looked for anyone else I knew to hang out with. I spotted Kevin and he was alone.

"Er—hi," I said, joining him.

"Oh, Jughead," he replied. "Good to see you. Are you finding yourself alone for a day at Hogsmeade as well? I had been hoping to meet up with Veronica to get to know her better since she's the new girl at Riverdale, but she had a date. I didn't hear what Betty was up to."

"She has plans with someone." I replied vaguely. It was weird to think that she was with Severus while looking like she was with me.

"Care to join me? The rest of my friends in my house decided to stay back and do homework, as they have been coming to Hogsmeade for years. But they did tell me what was good."

"That's good, because I forgot to ask." I nodded.


	16. To Riverdale and Back Part 1 (Betty)

Chapter 16: To Riverdale and Back Again [Part 1]

To my surprise, we made it back to Riverdale in one try. I had been all for going as early as possible even though Severus had been warning me that the time difference would make it an awkward time to arrive. He had been trying to convince me to go around Hogsmeade a bit before going, but there was no point. I was way too nervous about this trip.

The nerves had nothing to do with the several wizarding laws we were going to be breaking. No, the nerves had to do with seeing my sister who was actually at a home for troubled youth instead of a mental institution. It was so shocking. I only shared the news with Severus so he could get us here. I felt a little guilty for not sharing it with Jughead or Lily, but I wanted to know more of the truth before sharing it with them.

Severus who looked exactly like Jughead and I were sitting in some bushes near the home, waiting for the sun to rise. It had been cold, but Severus charmed our clothes to produce enough heat to not shiver.

It was a bit weird to be sitting next to a Jughead that was clearly not Jughead. His posture was different. His word choice was different. He was much more aloof. Lily had told me a little about Severus's past and to not worry about him. Regardless, he still made me a bit nervous at times.

"I wonder how Archie and Lily are doing on their date." I threw out there, hoping to end the silence as we would be waiting hours before being able to see my sister.

"Your friend Archie is worrisome." Severus-Jughead replied coldly. Definitely not the way Jughead would speak.

"What makes you say that?" I asked, trying to be diplomatic.

"His past behaviors and his thoughts make me fear present behaviors."

"What are you talking about? Archie is a great kid. He rescues you from the marauders all the time."

"Do you know what he was doing with a Ms. Grundy last summer?"

"He took music lessons from her. He wanted to go into singing, but his dad didn't want him to so he sent Archie here where he would be far away from music."

"So you don't know why she was fired."

"Fired? I haven't heard any of that news."

"She was fired for having sexual relations with a student—Archie."

"No."

"I'm also fearing that he is starting it up again at Hogwarts with Professor Trundle. Of course, it is a bit difficult to—"

"You know nothing about Archie! Shut up about him!" Betty shouted. She wished the home was closer to Pops. It would have been better to wait there with a shake than out in the cold arguing about Archie.

Severus-Jughead grabbed her hand and pried it open.

"You need to stop doing that. You're hurting yourself."

He pulled her glove from her coat pocket and put it in the hand to prevent it from closing all the way before moving to her other hand to do the same. Betty punched him for his troubles. It made her feel better.

"I'm sorry," I replied, realizing what I had done.

"I'm sorry," Severus-Jughead replied. "I will not speak that way about your friend Archie for the rest of the day."

We passed the rest of the morning in silence.

The moment the first bus pulled up, we left our hiding spot in the bushes and pretended to be part of the crowd from the bus. I checked in at the desk and discovered only one visitor was permitted at a time.

"Sorry," I told Severus-Jughead.

"No, don't be," he replied. "You are here to see your sister. Go."

He then went to the desk and asked where the restrooms were. I couldn't help but watch him retreat as I was led to my sister's room. Something just felt so wrong about Severus looking like Jughead, something I couldn't place.

We got to a room and the escort stood outside like a guard. It made things seem even more uneasy. They opened the door and Polly was there.

"Betty?" She asked.

"Polly!" I exclaimed and ran to hug my sister.


	17. To Riverdale and Back Part 2 (Betty)

Chapter 17: To Riverdale and Back [Part 2]

I was locked in a room. Trapped. Away from Polly. Away from Jughead. Well, really Severus disguised as Jughead. I can't imagine how Polly felt being trapped here for months, pregnant and not knowing that her fiancé was dead.

The door clicked open and one of the guards entered.

"We need to leave."

The voice sounded vaguely familiar and I looked up. It was Jughead coming to rescue me. His firm grip on my wrist quickly reminded me that it wasn't Jughead. It was Severus disguised as Jughead. He led me to the window that he opened magically.

"You want me to jump?"

It was a two story fall. I didn't feel comfortable with the idea.

"Your mother is coming and if you don't want to deal with questions as to why you are here instead of at Hogwarts, we need to get out now. Do you trust me?"

"I trust Jughead, but I don't know if I can trust you—"

He pushed me out the window. Jughead would never do that. I went to scream, but realized he had jumped out of the window with me and had covered my mouth. We landed softly. I felt so confused.

He let go of my mouth and gestured for me to stay silent. We had fallen behind the meter towers. He pointed his wand up to close the window behind us before he grabbed my face once again.

"Quick, think of someplace still in this area. I need to get us away quick, but I don't have the time to get us back to Hogsmeade."

I thought of Pop's and suddenly we were in front of Pop's between some cars.

Severus-Jughead quickly got up and helped me up before dragging me by my wrist behind Pops. I really wanted a Pop's milkshake, especially now that we were so close.

"Can we go in and get a milkshake?" I asked.

"No. Are you crazy? No one is supposed to know we are here." Severus-Jughead harshly shot back. "Our cover almost got blown by the nuns calling your mother. I just needed more time to get ready to get us back to Hogsmeade."

"Jughead, they were going to run away." I shook my head realizing my mistake. "Severus. My sister and Jason were going to run away together to start a family on July 4th. Polly is pregnant with Jason's child. She didn't want Jason dead. Both my parents and Jason's parents were trying to keep them apart, but they were going to run away to live together happily. They had a car prepped and everything."

"A car?" Severus repeated. "Did she tell you where the car was?"

"Yeah, up on the old highway by the maple sign, why?"

"Then we can know if Jason left without her and then got killed or if he never made it to the car. If he never made it to the car, then there would only be a small amount of space between where he would have been picked up to be killed a week after he tried to run away."

"You're right. Let's go."

Much to Severus's chagrin, I didn't know enough about the old highway and the maple sign for us to be able to apparate there. We hiked and it took us a little over an hour.

In the woods, hidden from view of the highway, was a car. We uncovered it. Severus-Jughead immediately opened it and searched the various things.

"Money, drugs, Jason's clothes, spoiling snacks, wow, they really were prepared for everything."

"Get out of there," I hissed. "You're tampering with evidence."

"I'll put it all back the way it was."

"No, like you are putting your DNA and fingerprints on all this stuff. You could get in trouble."

At that Severus-Jughead immediately left the car.

"We have to tell someone." Severus-Jughead replied as he pulled out his wand and the car closed itself up and recovered itself with the tarp.

"How do you suppose we do that? We can't very well stroll into the police station."

"Is there an owl post office?"

"No, we all use modern technology here. It was hard for my parents to understand that I couldn't just email them."

"Then we best get back and send an owl immediately. We could say Polly told us in a letter."

"That's a good idea. How long will it take you to prep to get us back?"

"Oh, I just needed to not be stressed and worried. I wasn't able to focus enough when I was afraid of muggles sticking their head out the window and spotting us."

With that he grabbed my hand and we whisked away to Hogsmeade. Severus-Jughead had told me that I had a strong stomach after the first round. I think I understood a bit better as we returned. We hadn't eaten anything since breakfast and once my feet hit solid ground, I fell over and threw up.

"Betty!"

Two hands helped me up. I looked from one Jughead to the other. It was so easy to tell them apart. It made me realize how much I missed the real Jughead that day.

I threw myself into the real Jughead's arms. It was a relief to be back and I had so much to tell.


	18. Balancing the Scales (Severus)

Chapter 18: Balancing the Scales

My getting involved in the case seemed like a curse. While Betty had been happy about the results of our trip to Riverdale the night we returned, by the next morning everything went to chaos.

It started with Betty getting a letter from her mother.

"Whew, my mother only asks as an afterthought if I tried to visit my sister yesterday. We are good." Betty said, looking up from the letter. "All it will take is a confused response as to why she would ask me that and we should be in the clear."

"Guys," Kevin said, sitting down next to Betty. "I owled my dad like you asked me to last night, but he owled back this morning to say they found the car, but it was torched."

"What?!" Betty exclaimed.

"Someone must have gone and torched it after you guys left yesterday afternoon." Lily whispered.

"Left what?" Kevin asked.

"Oh man, and she wouldn't tell me about the drugs and money we found in the car so we can't give your dad that information without confessing we broke the law." Betty breathed.

"Drugs and money?" Kevin repeated. "What was your sister up to?"

"Running away with her fiancé. I don't think she would do drugs, especially not now that she is pregnant." Betty explained.

"I would think that they would be able to discover the drugs through analysis of the materials." Kevin supplied. "I don't think it will be lost evidence even if we told him, but maybe you should ask your sister about it."

"I think I want to wait a little while, she didn't even know Jason was dead."

"Really?" Kevin looked appalled. "I never took your mother to be one to do that sort of thing."

"Well, she did and we—"

Another owl swooped down and landed in front of Betty. An urgent hand had written her name across the envelope.

Betty opened the letter and began to read. Her jaw dropped before she got far into the letter, tears gathering in her eyes.

"Polly," she said sorrowfully. Jughead put his arm on her back to comfort her. "Polly, she ran away from the facility last night. They have no idea where she is."

"Luckily owls can find people without needing to know where they are," I offered, concerned that I had caused this chain of events.

"But if she is trying to hide, she won't tell me."

"If you promise not to tell your parents, she should be good." I added.

"That is probably a good idea," Jughead said. "If she is afraid of getting locked up again, it would be good for her to know that you won't betray her. Let her know that you just want to help."

"I can owl my mother and see if she could take Polly in," Veronica added. "Polly can't stay on the streets."

"Will your mother be okay with that?" Betty asked.

"As long as it isn't a permanent solution. But right now my mom is alone, it might be good for her to have company."

"Ok, write straight away. I'll write to make sure Polly is ok and then once you get a response I will immediately send another letter to let her know."

"Too bad phones don't work on the grounds," Veronica complained. "We could get this figured out now."

"Do I hear a dilemma over here?" Black's voice came from sitting next to Veronica.

"You have a way to get phones to work at Hogwarts?" Veronica asked.

"No, but I have a way to get to somewhere where phones will work," Black said with a sickening smile. He was planning on helping Veronica to get her to snog him.

"Alright, I'm down. Let's go now," Veronica said, standing up. "Start the letter. I should be able to give you a definitive answer by the first break so your sister will not have to be in limbo while we wait for too many owls to make it to and back from Riverdale."

With that Veronica and Sirius Black left the hall. They didn't hold hands. They must not be a couple at this point. However, it would be a couple that Black's parents would approve of, save the political leanings of both of them.

From what I heard at lunch, everything had gone well. Veronica's mother had agreed to take in Polly and Betty got the letter out before second period. Crisis seemed to be averted, but I couldn't help but feel like I had caused the car to be burned by investigating ourselves instead of just telling the cops. The car hadn't been burned until after we found it, which means the person who wanted the evidence gone didn't know where the car was until we got there.

Of course, this would eliminate Polly as a suspect. If she feared Betty would go to the cops and get her in trouble, showing up at the scene of the crime would have been too risky. Showing up right after escaping would also be too obvious. No, her escape was likely caused by the realization that not only was her mother locking her up, but that she was also keeping her in the dark. I shared my thoughts with Jughead that night in hopes to prove I was still worthwhile even though I had led to the burning of the evidence.

"Good to know, not that Betty would even allow us to suspect Polly for very long," Jughead replied. "I'm just glad that Polly won't be stuck homeless. I don't know what she will decide after going to the Lodge's, but at least it won't be the streets."

"Like you?"

"I forget that you figured that out from my vague statements to our roommates about why I chose to come to Hogwarts."

I smirked at the thought that he hadn't really realized that I was a partial legilimens. I needed practice, but I got a lot without trying. Jughead continued without prompting.

"I just couldn't stay around. It felt like I was condoning his behavior by staying. I mean it's a lot like your father's behavior, but it just seems like he felt complacent when we were together."

"Have you written him since you left?"

"Should I point out the hypocrisy in you asking me that question?"

"After you answer, I am more than willing to give an accounting for my hypocrisy."

"No."

"Why not?"

"What difference does it make?"

"You think he could turn around?"

"Maybe?"

"Then it doesn't hurt. Tell him you moved out because you couldn't condone his behavior. Let him know that you are away at Hogwarts to give him time to sort out his life. If he has things figured out by the end of the year in June, let him know you will live with him. If not, say that's the end and I won't ever rely on you again."

"Bargain for him to clean up, eh?" He considered it for a moment. "Not too shabby of an idea."

There was a pause.

"Did you try something like this?"

My eyes widened in shock. This wasn't the accounting for hypocrisy I was expecting.

"Er—no." I replied truthfully. "My parents are lost cases. They won't even change the slightest thing for each other or me."

"How do you know?"

"Through Lily's prodding, I have tried to play the peacekeeper role in my house. Ask my mother to change one small thing to appease father and ask father to change one small thing to appease mother. Unfortunately, it is a battle of wills at my house and both will not give up an inch. The only way for me to survive is to avoid them as much as possible and then not give up an inch myself."

"I'm sorry. I don't think there was much time to do something like that before my mother left with my sister."

"Don't worry, I never would have done anything without Lily's prodding. And it didn't work for me, so I can't say I recommend it."

He laughed a little and I joined in. It was a quick release.

"So, is that the entire reason why you don't write your parents anymore?"

The real reckoning.

"No. When I first got to Hogwarts I wrote my parents and my grandfather every week. They never wrote back, but I wasn't homesick or anything so I just assumed they were busy. My grandfather sent a reply after Halloween. My parents only responded when I wrote at the end of November to ask if I should put my name down to stay for the holiday. Their response, stay at Hogwarts for every holiday they permit, summers included."

"Ouch."

"By then I didn't care. If they had told me it was up to me, I would have stayed. I only would have come home if they begged me."

* * *

Jughead wrote his father and sent the letter off the first thing the next morning. He seemed happier and was filled with hope about his father. I benefited his life once more. I earned his friendship for at least another week, presuming there was no lasting damage from the loss of evidence.

The following morning, Jughead received his first piece of mail. He caught my eye as he went to open the envelope.

"What's that?" Betty asked.

"Ah, a letter from my father," Jughead replied.

"Did you write him?"

Jughead nodded.

"That's great!"

"It was Severus's suggestion."

Betty looked over to me and beamed. She was pleased. I think I was starting to get the hang of being their friend.

"He says he is going to clean up!" Jughead exclaimed, looking up from the letter. "'It will be difficult, but I value my family above anything else.' I can't believe he wrote that!"

"That's wonderful, Juggie!" Betty pulled him in for a hug.

As they pulled apart, it looked like Jughead considered going for a kiss, but thought better of it. I hoped they got together soon because it was clear that they liked each other.

However, like I said, I was a curse to them. Defense Against the Dark Arts was interrupted by the arrival of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. They came and arrested Jughead for the murder of Jason Blossom and it was entirely my fault.

The night following Jughead's arrest, I couldn't sleep. I thought about the dementors at Azkaban. I had met some and they were horrible. My grandfather taught me that occlumency is the only way to survive and stay sane at Azkaban. I failed to give that piece of insight to Jughead and train him to defend himself. He was now being forced to relive his worst memories with no hope of escape and it was entirely my fault.

A fact that was proven the following morning at breakfast. Kevin joined our table halfway through carrying a letter from his father.

"My dad said they had Jughead arrested because his fingerprints showed up in their analysis on the torched car. I don't know why they think he was even in Riverdale when the car was torched. He was at Hogwarts with no way of getting to Riverdale."

"Well…" Betty began, but she quickly realized that they hadn't run the visiting Polly plan past Kevin.

"What type of car was it?" Archie asked.

"A station wagon," Kevin supplied. "Fairly old model."

"Isn't that what Jughead's family used to drive before his family separated?" Archie asked, politely covering our tracks.

"That's a good point to bring up, but I think it would be better if we submitted alibis. He spent most of the day at Hogsmeade with me, but that doesn't matter. The car was torched in the nighttime. Snape, he was in the dorm with you the night after Hogsmeade, correct?"

I nodded.

"Could you write that down and sign it so I can send it to my father?"

I nodded once again. I was the reason Jughead's fingerprints were on the car, I needed to fix the problem. Even if he hadn't returned and spent the night alone somewhere, I would write the alibi.

"The next problem is that my dad actually thinks Jughead killed Jason."

There was a collective gasp.

"Why?" Betty demanded harshly. "He has no motive."

"My dad says that Jughead was teased by most of the football team, Jason included. Jughead also has a bit of a criminal history. From there, the logic jump goes beyond me. So, anyone know what he was doing on the 11th of July?"

"No, but we will figure it out and get that to you." Archie stated firmly.

It was a mess, a mess that got larger because by the end of that day, everyone at Hogwarts knew that one of the Riverdale students had been arrested for murdering the brother of one of other Riverdale students.

At least Jughead wasn't here to suffer the social torture of the rumors. That fell on me as the sentiment that I turned Jughead evil became widely spread. However, I deserved the teasing and ostracisation for getting his fingerprints on the car and getting him pulled into the entire mess. Hopefully he would be cleared. I saw no murder in him and murder isn't something you can wipe from your mind easily.


	19. Paying the Price (Severus)

Chapter 19: Paying the Price

I like to pretend that the marauders are my only bullies. They aren't. Most people at this school hate me. However, the marauders are the worst.

The most other students do is call me funny names, ask me what life was like with such a large nose, tell me to take a shower (I do, really), shove me, knock books from my arms, dump my bag, or trip me. The marauders started there, but, as James became a Quidditch star and Sirius the heartthrob of Hogwarts, it got worse.

I had already suffered abuse during Charms, various people claiming I would be the one to kill someone next. The marauders knew I had no friends in Ravenclaw who would walk with me to muggle studies. I couldn't really be surprised that they caught me when I was on my way to muggle studies, as they also thought I shouldn't be taking muggle studies because of my political beliefs. They cornered me, disarmed me, and used my own levicorpus spell on me.

I had Regulus Black to thank for their learning that spell. He was nice to me and I tried to be his friend by teaching him the spells I invented. I don't know if I was such a lousy friend or if his real intention had been to hand them over to Sirius all along, but it didn't matter. What was done, was done. He wasn't my friend anymore.

"What was the spell we were taught today to use against dark wizards?" Potter asked.

"The charm that shrinks things!" Pettigrew exclaimed excitedly.

"Very good!" Potter gave Pettigrew a fake applause.

"Who is going to try it first on our subject?" Potter asked.

"Allow me," Black said, bowing pretentiously.

"No, no," Lupin, a suspected werewolf, replied. "Let Peter try first. He needs more practice."

"Can I stick him in a dress first?" Black asked. It was a favorite prank of theirs last year.

"Yes!" Potter exclaimed. "Preferably pink and frilly."

"I don't do pink and frilly," Black replied, he twirled his wand and I knew I was in a dress. Looking down my body yet up to the ceiling was pointless as most of the dress flopped from the waistband up my body.

"Nice," James replied. "But I think we will need to set him the right way up to admire your work."

I crumbled onto the ground. Black stepped forward and picked me up by my shoulders, straightening the dress down along my body. The sleeveless dress was Gryffindor red with a goldish belt, a neckline that approached my belly button, with tiers on the skirt part. It would be sickening on anyone.

Black fingered my chest that was exposed by the neckline. I tried to swat his hand away, but he caught both my wrists with his other hand.

"So bare and flat. Not a single muscle," he said maliciously. "Maybe he was a girl once who decided she was too hideous to stay a girl."

"More like a boy whose balls never dropped." Potter added.

They all laughed.

"What's going on?" Archie's voice demanded from the other end of the corridor.

I hoped he was alone. The last thing I wanted was Lily to see me being humiliated like this. It was one thing to lose face in front of people who already hated you, another in front of your friends. It was especially hard because she usually told them to stop, which made me feel like I owed her for each time. She told me that it didn't matter, but I knew it did. There was only so far she could keep intervening on my behalf before she needed much more in return.

"Oh," Potter said with a smile. "We are punishing Snivellus."

It was usually a 50/50 chance that Archie would tell them to knock it off. It depended on what I had done to help his friends recently. I doubted I was in good graces after Jughead's arrest. It was 100% likely that Archie would not stop them, 25% that he would condone them, and there was no prior expectation on joining them, but I felt today could be different.

"Good, he deserves to be punished."

Condoned. Honestly, I couldn't argue. I'm the reason his best friend got arrested. I was careless while parading as Jughead. I deserved punishment.

"Like his dress?" Black asked, still holding both of my wrists in one of his monstrous hands.

"It is hideous, like he is." Archie commented. "But you ought to get a move on. I don't want to be obligated to report you for skipping class."

"Peter, why don't you try the spell from class?" Lupin commanded.

"Diminuendo!"

Everyone got taller, but not by much in terms of the spell. My nose was at the height of where I would assume Black's belly button is. It was small enough to slip out of his hands. I reacted quickly and lurched for my wand that was halfway out of Black's pocket.

My hand was on my wand and then suddenly it flew down the hallway. Potter had noticed and disarmed me.

"Want a go?" Potter asked Archie.

"Professor Trundle said it would be a new experience when you tried it on a living being." Archie replied, pulling out his wand.

This would be the first count of Archie participating. However, in his defense, I earned it. I couldn't hold anything against him.

"Diminuendo!"

Archie had talent. I shrunk to a size that appeared to be a few centimeters high.

Suddenly there was a dark shadow over me, I looked up to see that Potter had put his foot over me. He was going to crush me!

Then he stopped down next to me, causing me to fall over from the impact of the step.

"Haha, just kidding," Potter laughed. They all laughed.

The bell rang.

"You better all head to class," Archie kindly encouraged.

"You guys go on ahead," Black stated. "I need to clean up. Don't want to lose minuscule Snivellus in the castle."

Archie nodded and joined the other three. Sirius pinched my torso and placed me in his hand.

"I think you need more time out," he told me while standing up and picking up my dropped bag. "I think this cupboard is best."

We took a few steps across the hallway to the door. It felt like a ride on a bucking broomstick.

He opened the door and dropped me onto the ground. I fell in a heap.

He then took my bag and placed it on the one shelf in the closet. The shelf that was about twenty centimeters above his height, a height that I would have little hopes of reaching when I wasn't reduced in size. He then placed my wand up there.

"You can have them back when I decide you have learned your lesson." Black said in a mock motherly voice before leaving, closing the cupboard door behind him.

I was small enough to fit under the door. However, I was wandless, small enough to get crushed, and in a hideous dress. There was no way I was getting out until Black came back or the charms eventually wore off. I hoped Archie was one of the ones who were really effective in casting charms, but then couldn't get them to last.

I was severely disappointed.

The class period came and went. I watched the feet of many passing students, grateful that this cupboard was here to protect me. The bell rang again and the hallway quieted. I sunk back into a corner wondering if I should sleep when the door opened.

"Will this do?" Black's voice asked, but this time it was laced with false sweetness.

"I suppose that in the wonders of this charter school we can't do much better than a broom closet without brooms." Veronica's voice bantered.

"Maybe sometime I will find a way to sneak you into my room without people noticing I have a Slytherin," Black said as he nuzzled her neck.

They both stepped in and began kissing passionately. It kept progressing. I turned and faced the corner. Either Black was dumb enough to forget he had hidden me in here or he was doing this to prove he was the better man because he could get girls. Either way, I wasn't going to watch.

I was relieved when they finally prepared to leave.

"This is only slightly stressful." Veronica bantered.

"So concerned about getting to class on time?"

"More about getting caught. I think Jughead and Betty would think it betrayal if they found out."

"You don't have to worry about Jughead now," Black laughed.

"Sirius, seriously," Veronica said with a laugh.

"I turn everything into jokes, darling. That's why I'm so dashing."

"Shall we take another moonlight stroll soon? I enjoy it when we go out on the grounds."

"I will find the appropriate time and day, my lady. But now, you better get moving or we will get caught by a herd of students."

They both left and closed the door.

After that, I was left alone for several hours. I gained a several centimeters. I supposed it was Pettigrew's work undoing itself. I was now too tall to fit underneath the door anymore, but that didn't matter as I wasn't planning on leaving before getting my wand back.

I could tell from the light that the torches were the only source of light. They would be put out as the prefects patrolled and closed down the corridor for the night. There were footsteps in the quiet corridor. I expected that to be the prefects.

"Are you sure you're into this?" The voice of Kevin Keller came from the hallway.

"Are you kidding?" Black's voice came again. "That's the entire reason why I go to those meetings."

"Oh, sweet," Kevin replied. "Are you sure we won't get caught here? Prefects will be starting their roves soon."

"Yeah, I've watched enough patrols to know. This corner is between two paths. They never walk the entire way down. As long as we aren't shouting, we shouldn't be caught."

"Ok."

The door to the broom cupboard opened. Black and Kevin entered and the same process started over again. I stared into the corner. Clearly it was Black trying to prove he was more a man than I was. That was the only explanation on why this would happen twice.

I heard rustling as they got redressed. I told myself I would escape if Black brought someone else into the cupboard. There was no way I was going to suffer through a third time. They didn't leave once they finished. I couldn't tell what they were doing because it was so dark.

"This is so nice," Kevin whispered. I heard a kiss.

Black hummed in agreement.

"Are we going to do this again?"

"If you like." Black responded nonchalantly.

"I do. You have a passion that isn't just exploratory and sensual. It's—it's sweet."

"Are you saying you are more than just attracted to me?"

"Yes. I would be your boyfriend if you asked."

They went back to making out.

"Is that asking me to be your boyfriend?" Kevin asked.

"If we keep it a secret, my parents will cut me off if they find out I'm homosexual."

"A secret boyfriend…I think that sounds nicer than a secret lover."

"It means more, doesn't it?"

"Yeah."

"Shall I escort you to your common room?"

"If you desire, my rugged prince."

"Anything for my prince charming."

Then they left and I was alone the rest of the night. By morning I was large enough to jump and grab the shelf to pull myself up and grab my wand. Quickly I returned myself to my normal size and transfigured the dress back into my Hogwarts robes. I was well practiced in reversing the marauders' favourite spells.

I grabbed my bag and headed for the Great Hall. I was hungry. I had been punished enough and deserved a good meal.


	20. Aid of the Marauders (Archie)

Chapter 20: Aid of the Marauders

Jughead had been held in jail in Riverdale two days. I had no idea what to do to rescue my best friend. I turned to my next resource available, my roommates.

They were in our room in varying stages of undress from the formal uniform, playing Exploding Snap. I suppose it was more likely strip exploding snap.

Boom!

"Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh!" Sirius shouted, dressed in an undershirt, boxers, a belt, and a tie around his forehead. "You have to take another article of clothing off James!"

James, in boxers, defiantly stared at Sirius and pulled off a sock. He had cleverly left them for almost last. Then he noticed me.

"Archie! Welcome home," James said, standing up to shake my hand.

"Um, thanks," I said, still unused to this type of enthusiasm.

"You look bothered," James continued. "What's bugging you?"

"Just that my best friend is rotting away in jail for a crime he didn't commit."

"It's been two days," chimed in Remus, only missing socks, shoes, belt, and tie. "He can't be rotting away that bad."

"I'm more concerned about his mind. It's already messed up enough as it is. I can't imagine what being locked up and thinking that you are going to spend the rest of your life in jail for a crime you didn't commit feels like. It's not like his father can post bail or anything either."

"Are you concerned about the guy who hangs out with Snivellus?" Sirius asked incredulously.

"Trust me, I've been trying to convince him that Snape is no good. It's Snape's fault that Jughead is in trouble now!"

"How does that work out if the boy was killed over summer?" Sirius asked.

"It's complicated. In order to not bring Betty under fire for things, I can't tell you exactly what happened."

"Nasty, nasty. Snivellus is bringing more and more people down."

"Are you sure there isn't anything our marauder brain and prank power can do for you?" James asked.

"Not unless you can come up with his alibi. I've written him and he says he doesn't remember what he was doing on that day."

"What were you doing on that day?" Peter asked, fully dressed as far as I could tell.

"Working construction with my dad."

"Hey, is there any way people would believe that Jones worked there too?" James asked.

"Maybe, but I'd have to get both Jughead and my father in on it, maybe a co-worker or two."

"That should only take sending owls at the same time," Sirius stated flatly. "It doesn't seem too hard unless you talk to someone who hates Jughead. Your dad doesn't dislike your friend, does he?"

"No, he cares about him."

"Perfect!" James exclaimed. "We have our solution. We can even help you write the letters. I can write the one to Jugehead. Peter, Sirius, Remus write notes to co-workers to convince them to vouch that they worked alongside Jones, don't forget to write a description of him. And I mean Jones not Snivellus."

"That leaves me to write my dad."

"Yep, we figure you should write the sentimental piece." Sirius added. "Then you will join us for some Strip Exploding Snap!"

"Uhmmm…"

"Don't worry, you are already at an advantage because you are entering in partway." Remus said.

"Alright, thanks for the help. I will seriously owe you if this works and Jughead goes free."

"I'm glad you like to think you take after me." Sirius said, wiggling his eyebrows.

We all laughed. The marauders were good guys.

* * *

By lunchtime the next day, Jughead was back at Hogwarts. When he entered the Great Hall, I beat Betty in reaching him and giving him a hug.

"Dude, I'm not giving up my friendship with Severus." He said as we broke apart. After all I did to help, the first thing he did was mention Snape.

"I went through the trouble of getting you out of jail and all you can do is tell me you reject my advice. Where's my thank you?" I asked as lightheartedly as I could.

"I'm sorry," Jughead smiled. "Thank you so much Archie. I appreciate you and your dad stepping in and saving the day, as always."

"No problem, I consider you one of the fam. That's why I voice my concerns."

By that point Betty cut in to hug Jughead. Their relationship was a new development that I wasn't too sure if I liked, but only time would tell.

"What concerns?" Betty asked.

"It's none of your concern," Jughead replied judiciously. I appreciated his discretion. I didn't need Betty to join the argument, as she would take Snape's side because it was hard for her to see any evil in the world.

"I'm just glad you were able to make it out. How did you convince Sheriff Keller you were innocent?"

"Archie and his dad stepped in and told him that I worked construction with them and thus had an alibi. It isn't true, so I hope you won't go telling Kevin."

"Don't worry, even if Kevin knew he wouldn't tell his father. He's nice like that."

"Good to know. Any new news with Polly?"

Betty frowned.

"She left the Lodges and started staying at Thornhill with the Blossoms."


	21. Rules of Engagement (Veronica)

Chapter 21: Rules of Engagement

After another late night meeting with Sirius, I was wanting some space. It was heated and passionate. I was afraid it was getting too physical and I almost didn't mind (a thought that frightened me into thinking he was just using me and knew exactly what to say to appease me). I sat at the Slytherin table to be alone with my thoughts. Unfortunately, Zara Greengrass had other plans.

"You were out late last night," she whispered. "Do you have a boyfriend?"

"It's none of your business," I responded with as much patience as I had this early in the morning.

"It is, as prefect it is my responsibility to make sure my roommate obey the rules. It is my responsibility to report you to Professor Slughorn for breaking curfew, but I'm willing to neglect that in exchange for some good gossip."

"I was out after curfew, report me to old Sluggy. I don't care."

"That's not the Slytherin sprit," she retorted.

I was spared having to respond by the arrival of the mail. To my surprise I got two owls. To my relief, so did Zara. I would not be bothered for a few minutes as she dived into a package of pastries from her mother.

I opened the package of mail from my mother. It was a letter with an enclosed legal document. I had been made legal officer of Lodge Industries when her father was arrested. She wanted my signature to change the construction company for the land they had bought in Riverdale.

Nothing out of the ordinary. My mother usually sent forms and things for me to fill out about for my father's case. I was eager to help prove him innocent so that we could be a family once again. I missed my parents terribly. Curiosity got the best of me, for which I am grateful in retrospect, and I set the forms down in favor of the other letter.

I didn't recognize the handwriting on the front.

"Dear Veronica,

I know we have never met and have never talked in person; however, I feel like I know you very well after living with your mother and hearing all the stories she had to tell about you. Your mother misses you very much and loves you even more. She requested that I keep this a secret from you, but now that I am staying at Thornhill I do not feel it a betrayal to tell you.

I feel morally obligated to inform you that your mother is in a romantic relationship with Fred Andrews. In case you don't know who that is, he is Archie Andrews' father. I told your mother many times to be upfront with you about it, but she felt it was best to not tell you anything until she knew what it meant. I'm sorry to be the one to tell you the news, but I think it best to be honest about these things. Thanks for your help in finding me a place to stay.

Sincerely,

Polly Cooper"

I felt like my world was spinning. My mother was cheating on my father with Archie Andrews' father? I couldn't believe it. I needed to see if Archie knew, I needed to talk to Betty. I stood up to head over to the Gryffindor table, but Zara pulled me down.

"Where are you going in such a rush?" Zara demanded. "Something in the packet your mum sent you?"

"It's just some paperwork," I impatiently retorted. "It's none of your business."

"Paperwork? Why would your mother be sending you paperwork?" Asked Persephone, one of Zara's empty-headed followers.

"She's a partner in the family business and needs my signatures on something or other." I really didn't want to answer their questions, but I was trying to be a better person and that meant being nice to everyone.

"Your mother works?" Zara demanded. "What a mudblood thing to do."

"What? My mother having a career alongside my father is not the cool thing to do?" I retorted.

"Of course not," Zara replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Pureblood women are to provide heirs and spend the rest of their time enjoying their family's wealth. Only muggles and mudbloods make their women work."

"Even if my mother wanted to work, would it still work that way?" I asked, my temper slowly rising.

"Why would she want to work? We have magic and house-elves for work. The only true work is providing an heir." Zara replied. "I'm really starting to think that you knew what was socially acceptable here and have just been pretending to be a pureblood. I wouldn't be surprised to find out both your parents are muggle. However, your mudblood acting skills betray you."

"Listen, Zara," I had had enough of her attitude. "It really shouldn't matter whether or not I'm a mudblood or a pureblood. I am Veronica Lodge and at least I'm not a dumb bitch like you and the rest of the girls in this house. I have dreams and ambitions like my mother. Call me a mudblood for it, I don't care.

"However, I really don't think it a valid insult. It's clear you only use it to describe things you do not like. It means nothing the way you throw it around. So please, grow some dignity and take your mudblood attitude somewhere else."

"Excuse me," an authoritative voice came from behind me. I hadn't realized how loud I had become. "What is the reason for using such language?"

It was professor McGonagall. Weaker women would falter under her stern look, but it empowered me.

"I'm sorry, Professor McGonagall," I started with sweetness in my voice. "Zara, here, was insinuating that my mother working meant that I was somehow lower and lesser like how she views muggleborns. I was simply telling her that I had enough of her pretending and using the word mudblood to describe anything that she doesn't like. It was simply my loss in temper at her use of the word."

I enjoyed the look of betrayal on Zara's face for a moment.

"Unfortunately, Miss Lodge, I can only be witness to what I heard and you dared to use the word again. I'm sorry, but I must give you detention." She turned to Zara, "Unless you care to confess to what Miss Lodge says?"

"Oh, Professor McGonagall, you know I would never use such derogatory words. I appreciate the place and role of muggleborns in the community. Miss Lodge just got all upset after I confronted her about being out after curfew. You ought to put her in detention for that too."

"Well, that's Professor Slughorn's responsibility I'm afraid. Go on and tell him and he will put her in detention for that."

Zara immediately got up to comply with Professor McGonagall's request.

"As for you, Miss Lodge, I will see you tonight at 7pm in my office for detention."

I honestly felt like the day couldn't get worse as Professor McGonagall walked off.

I gathered my school bag and letters and headed over to the Gryffindor table. I lost my breath when I caught Sirius's eye. I needed to keep calm. We were keeping our relationship a secret because Betty and Jughead were convinced the marauders were nothing but trouble and Sirius felt his reputation would slip for dating a pureblood Slytherin. I felt that I was much more a Gryffindor like he was, but I was more concerned about not losing my friendship with Betty.

I walked along the table and tried to pretend I wasn't noticing Sirius with every cell in my body. His proximity just sent fire through me. I instead put my energy and efforts into eavesdropping on their conversation, especially since Sirius seemed cross.

"Sirius, I'm not dealing with you before you had your wank," James was complaining. "Go, before potions. I really don't want to deal with Sluggy and grumpy Sirius."

"Shove off, James," Sirius retorted. "I'm upset about the muggle family that was killed."

"I know, but usually you take it off on some scumbag and not Peter, Remus, or myself."

"Shove off," Sirius said, but this time he stood up and almost bumped into me.

It was an awkward moment before he shuffled to be out of my way and he moved on. My anger was pulsing now as I sat down next to Archie who had his arm around Lily.

"Does you sister have name ideas yet?" Lily was asking as I tapped Archie on the shoulder.

"What?" Archie asked, pulling everyone's attention to us. While I wasn't really wanting everyone to look at me, I was too angry to stop.

"I just got a letter…" the stares of Betty, Lily, Jughead, and Severus were making me nervous. "Can I talk to just Archie?"

I waited as the rest averted their eyes and tried to make conversation about something else. Only Lily continued to watch. I decided it would be best to not push the point.

"I got a letter from Polly and she told me something she found out while staying with my mom," I started.

"What did you find out that you need to tell me?"

"Your dad and my mom are…well, dating."

Archie just nodded as if this life altering information wasn't earth-shattering or even new.

"That's it?" I responded irritably. "The news that your father is dating my mother doesn't faze you?"

"No, I think it's great. It's about time my father moved on and started dating someone."

"Wait, how long have you known?"

"About a month or so? I'm not sure, dad sent a letter to make sure I was okay with it."

"A month! Why didn't you tell me anything?!"

"I didn't think it was anything to note."

"My parents are still married! My mom is cheating on my dad with your dad, how is this not anything to note?"

"I—I…"

I couldn't handle it and I stormed off. I knew someone who would listen and give good advice.


	22. Strike of the Mongoose (Veronica)

Chapter 22: Strike of the Mongoose

"You just need to owl your mother," Remus said as he sat on his bed, his homework forgotten in front of him.

"Yeah, send back the paper unsigned. Isn't it about the man your mom is cheating with anyway?" James said.

"You're right, I don't need to get into more trouble than I already am. Two detentions because Zara Greengrass is a bitch." I said.

"If you want to be a marauder, get used to detentions," Sirius said with a laugh.

"Can I earn them at least?" I bantered back. "I'd hate to get detention for something Zara did again."

"Oh man, guys," James teased. "Do we need to leave you both alone in here? I've been telling Sirius—"

"Shut up, James." Sirius said, throwing his pillow at James.

* * *

I went and did as they advised. I wrote a letter that James and Remus previewed and edited. I told my mother that I found out about her and Fred Andrews and that I would not be signing it to help her get more points with her boyfriend. Everything went great, until a week later and Archie was sharing the good news at breakfast.

"Guys," he said at breakfast holding a letter from his dad. "This is the best news. My dad just won the construction contract for the land that the drive-in used to be on. It is large enough that it should help my dad's business get back in the black. Money shouldn't be an issue by the end of my time at Hogwarts!"

I knew that construction contract was with Lodge Industries. I knew that my mother needed my signature in order to get it awarded to Fred Andrews. I knew in that moment that my mother betrayed me.

I stormed out of the Great Hall. To my surprise, the marauders followed me. I half had it in mind to run to my room where they couldn't follow me, but I decided the company would be nice. Instead, I ducked into an empty classroom in the dungeons.

"What's wrong?" Sirius demanded, doing his best to not look like an overly concerned boyfriend. I realized I had been silly in thinking he was dating me just for the perks.

"My mother forged my signature on those papers I refused to sign."

"How do you know?" James asked.

"Archie said his dad won the contract and the only way for that to happen is if my signature was on the form. She betrayed me, twice!"

"What are you going to do about it?" Sirius asked.

"I don't know," I fumed. "Normally I can do things like go on a shopping spree and go clubbing, but now I'm trapped in this enormous school. Do I have to do things by mail order? Do they even do that anymore?"

"Well, you know, there are ways to escape Hogwarts…" Remus suggested.

"We are not giving away our secret knowledge of the school to a newcomer," Peter retorted. "She might report it and get it closed."

"Yeah, but if we have enough dirt on her to get her thrown out, it won't be a risk," James said. "And by that I mean accompanying her on said trip and recording all the absurd things she does. I mean clubbing sounds pretty violent."

I couldn't help but laugh. Sometimes I forgot that the magical and non-magical world were a lot more separated here than back in America.

"So we are going shopping and clubbing this weekend?" Sirius asked. "I know just how to get us to muggle London down by the best shops, the only muggle shops we are allowed to visit as per my mother's rules."

"Sounds fabulous, but you will make sure that Archie or any other prefect doesn't find out? I have already enjoyed two detentions, I'm not looking forward to adding another."

"I don't know," James said with a smirk, "Wouldn't a concerned letter from the headmaster make your mother even more concerned?"

"Let's do that only if this other stuff doesn't work. I really don't want to get a record in my short time at Hogwarts."

"Don't worry, V," Sirius said. "Your record of staying out past curfew and using the 'M' word really isn't something to worry about. Sneaking out isn't even that bad."

"Besides, we will beat any record you make," James said with a wink.

"Let me know when you get a detention for using the 'M' word," I said with a laugh.

* * *

At dinner, Betty turned to me after the marauders left.

"I heard something that tells me you are planning something with the marauders," Betty said. "What are you planning?"

"None of your business," I was a bit hostile, but I felt that Betty didn't need to know about the drama going on with the Lodges. The fewer who knew the better.

"Ronnie, really, they aren't people you should be getting involved with. They are mean. The other day they jinxed a first year to only speak in alphabetical order. During break today, they dropped a stack of books on Severus's head followed by the librarian's favorite vase on top of Jughead's head."

"You don't know what you are talking about," I replied. "They do things for laughs. They aren't vicious and mean. I bet that first year was the one walking around getting upset because no one asked for his signature as he walked down the hall and I doubt they intentionally hurt Jughead or Severus."

"They intentionally hurt Severus and Jughead all the time. What about the time they convinced a group of suits of armor to chase down Severus? They were using their weapons and everything. What about the time they pushed Jughead and Severus down the stairs and into a giant bowl of pudding they ordered from the house elves?"

"It was all for a laugh, Betty. Honest. The pudding was there to break their fall. They are really great and helpful. Did you know that it was them that helped prove Jughead innocent?"

"That was Archie and his father," Betty retorted.

"Based on the advice James and Sirius gave Archie. Trust me, Betty. I know the marauders better than you. Please stop telling me how to live my life."

I got up to leave the Great Hall, but Betty grabbed my arm.

"They told Severus yesterday that he should have been aborted," she urgently whispered into my ear. "Followed by saying he should kill himself and make everyone else's life easier. Isn't this the behavior you were denouncing? How can you defend that behavior?"

"Those are attention seeking lies that Severus is telling you. They would never do such a thing."

With that I pulled my arm out of her grip and stormed out of the Great Hall.

* * *

That weekend, I had a wonderful time shopping with the marauders and then clubbing. James was in awe that it did not actually involve clubs, as in the weapons. I appreciated that Sirius had left him in the dark so we could enjoy his reaction as we walked in.

My card was declined as we were paying for drinks at the club. I had won. We returned to Hogsmeade and I talked with my mother over the phone in private. We reached an arrangement that was acceptable to the both of us.

I also learned that if I ever needed help, I could rely on the marauders.


	23. Distraction (Jughead)

Chapter 23: Distraction

My head felt like it was going to explode with all the confusion. The girls seemed so distracted with the hope of the new life inside Polly. They had completely forgotten about trying to solve the case. I couldn't figure out why nothing more had moved in the investigation of Jason Blossom's murder. Tonight, I was venting my frustration out on Severus because the rest of our friends were celebrating Archie's first victory on the Quidditch Pitch in the Gryffindor Common Room.

"I think you need to let it rest," Severus told me as he pulled out a letter from his bag. "Your brain might be able to put the pieces together better if you stop banging them together."

"My brain already hurts from too much homework."

"Then take a break from school and this murder investigation. Your brain is your tool. There is no use in wearing it down."

"If only I could be with Betty right now. She tends to take my mind off of things."

"And you do the opposite for her."

"What do you mean?"

"You seem to help her focus better. It isn't anything negative."

"What have you been working on? I've seen you busy, but not with school or the murder investigation."

"Who says it isn't helping the murder investigation?"

"Tell me and I'll tell you."

"I've been trying to figure out the connection between Riverdale and Hogwarts."

"What's that you are looking at now?"

"My insight on the wizarding war here."

"Isn't that your letter from Uncle Tom?"

"Yeah, I got my second letter of the semester today."

"Who is your Uncle Tom and why would he have news about the war?"

"Promise not to tell?"

I had not expected to be that lucky, but Severus seemed to finally be comfortable enough to be open with me.

"I don't usually go blabbing about things."

"This is something that no one can know about, not even Lily and Betty."

I paused for a moment. I didn't want to have secrets in my relationship, but it was something pulling at my curiosity now. It seemed like an alright thing to promise.

"I won't tell anyone, including Lily and Betty."

"It's You-Know-Who. He came to my grandfather's funeral and talked to me. Ever since then he's written me periodically and taken an interest in me."

"Wait, the one guy you told me about whose name appears in the newspaper every so often? He's your uncle? The one responsible for the disappearances and such?"

"Yes and no. He tells me that he is responsible for some of the disappearances, but they usually are for a specific reason and not just because. He's actually been telling me that the ministry has been responsible for more and more of the disappearances and that he is starting to need to take action to defend against them."

"I don't understand what you are getting at. From everything I hear, You-Know-Who is a dark and evil wizard. He kills mercilessly and acts without a conscious."

"Not true, that's all ministry propaganda."

"Then what is really happening? I've seen the articles about muggle families found dead from magical reasons. People mysteriously vanishing and then turning up dead several months later. Who is doing that if it isn't You-Know-Who?"

"Muggle killing is becoming more popular amongst purebloods. They think it will help in getting the statute of secrecy overturned. You-Know-Who isn't fond of the recklessness in just killing with no point, but as it helps him get closer to his purpose of having wizards rule over muggles, he doesn't punish the people responsible."

"He should denounce it if he is a reasonable human being."

"Who is going to honestly report that he is actually against killing innocent muggles? The only option he has is going and attacking his friends and followers who engage in that type of behavior. He doesn't want to do that."

"He can reprimand them in private too. I mean, it won't convince the world that he isn't horrible."

"Well, he doesn't. But that's not the point. The disappearances he is responsible for are usually entire families and it is because they promised him something. In fact, half the time, they give it to him and they go free. Other times he has to punish them."

"There are things such as debt collectors. You don't kill people because they owe you something."

"That's how things are outside the law." Severus was starting to argue. "I thought you would understand coming from a poor muggle neighborhood. Drug dealers kill the guys who owe them money."

"But why must he operate outside the law? Can't he just work by passing laws and stuff?"

"And end up killed by the ministry? No!"

"Who says the ministry is killing people?"

"They killed my grandfather in cold blood."

"What?" I didn't believe him, I didn't believe anything that he was saying.

"My grandfather was the jail monkey of the people trying to change the laws. He would break the laws that needed to change and then go to court and argue the reasons it shouldn't be against the law. When he lost, he served time in Azkaban until the people were able to repeal the law or his time was up.

"One time it was a really bad case. A muggle murdered two witches and raped one of them. The muggles were killed in retaliation since there was no legal track for recourse. I was staying with him during spring break my second year. They came to arrest my grandfather without an arrest warrant so he turned them away. They took that as contempt of court and fought him.

"He was hit by a piece of falling ceiling from the duel. The leader of the organization refused to give him medical attention as he felt it was more important to search the house for dark objects that had nothing to do with the crime they were arresting my grandfather for. When they finished raiding the house, he was dead. My grandfather died because they didn't provide him any medical attention.

"It was a dark day for the movement because they realized that it was getting too risky to break the law in order to change the law. You-Know-Who came to my grandfather's funeral because he knew at that point that the movement was going to need to turn into a revolution to make a difference.

"Since then, people have acted out more against muggles and muggleborns. The ministry has taken just as hard of a stance back, but now they hide their killings as ones ordered or performed by You-Know-Who. What's more frightening than seeing You-Know-Who killing people you thought were sympathetic to his cause?

"Some disappearances are for You-Know-Who to learn more or put pressure on the ministry. Others are the ministry doing the same against You-Know-Who. As of right now, it is a free-for-all since there are no clear boundaries on who is against whom.

"Unfortunately, it is going to turn into a war, soon. At that point, anyone they take and kill will be paraded as an enemy and thus a victory. It won't matter if they had nothing to do with the war. The ministry and its backers are just as guilty as they claim You-Know-Who to be."

That was a lot to take in. I couldn't believe anything he said. His grandfather killed in a raid, but his grandfather had killed someone too, but that someone had killed someone else. There had to be examples. It was easy to speak in generalities, but when it came to specifics people's falsehoods would fall down.

"Can you tell me anyone that has disappeared that the ministry was responsible instead of You-Know-Who?"

"Easy. Two weeks ago the Belnaps were discovered dead, but they had nothing to do with You-Know-Who at all. The week before that, it was Peter Petross. In September, it was Mr. and Mrs. Everett, leaving their kids to be sent off to live with relatives."

"Why would the ministry do that?"

"To get information and then get more people on their side. It's easy to get followers if you portray the enemy as inhuman monsters who kill without a reason. It's not easy when you talk about why people follow them to begin with. Thus, the real issues are swept under the rug and forgotten."

I still didn't believe him, but it did a very good job of distracting my mind from the murder investigation.


	24. Alienating Snape (Jughead)

Chapter 24: Alienating Snape

Regrettably, only in retrospect did I come to realize this, I took Severus's tale as one vying for attention. It didn't help that our roommates continued calling us fags whenever they found us chatting together in the room. It was offensive because I had a girlfriend and it insinuated that I was cheating on her with Severus.

Then there was the rumor. Later debunked as false, but at this moment I believed it to be true:

"Mulciber put the imperius curse on a first year."

I had studied Defense Against the Dark Arts enough this year to know that it was one of the unforgivable curses. I was infuriated because I knew who had promised to teach them the curse. I cornered Severus one morning after our roommates had all left the room.

"You taught them the unforgivables!"

"What?"

"You taught Mucliber and them the unforgivable curses?"

"No!" His response was quick. I didn't believe him.

"After all they have done to us all semester and you still went and taught them the worse spells in existence!"

"I did not!"

I didn't have time for arguing with him. We were late for breakfast.

I took my spot next to Betty and ignored him as much as I could the rest of the day.

We were hanging out that night in a former teacher's lounge when we got another owl from Betty's sister Polly. Polly had taken to living at the Blossoms after her short stint living with Veronica's mom. Polly had left the Lodge's abode about the time of my short stint in jail and when the scandal broke out that the Lodges had been working with the Southside Serpents, a well-known gang in Riverdale.

Polly was much like Betty. Her only reason in staying with the Blossoms was to investigate more of Jason's murder.

Today was the first definitive news she had given us.

"She found the ring amongst Mr. and Mrs. Blossom's jewelry collection. You know, _the_ ring that Grandma Blossom thought Polly had? The one that Polly said Jason had and would not give up under any condition?" Betty explained.

"So the Blossoms killed their child?" Severus asked. "That's the only conclusion I can draw under this."

"How could a parent kill their child?" Lily asked, snuggled with Archie under a blanket.

"Does Cheryl know this?" Veronica asked. "If not, we should warn her. She could be in danger."

"We should get them arrested before she has to go back to them," Archie said.

"You will have a hard time proving they are guilty just because they are in procession of the ring that Jason purportedly would not give up."

"Shut up, Severus." I snapped. "We are trying to find the truth, then we can worry about finding the right evidence."

"But there isn't enough of a motive for them to kill their son," Lily added. "There is no reason—"

"Maybe we ought to be talking to Cheryl," Severus snapped back. "She might be able to tell you whether or not there was a lot of love in their home. Maybe it is hard for all of you with loving parents to believe that someone would kill their own child, but it's not hard for someone like me.

"Parents have expectations on what their child should be. Break that and the love can break. After we talk with Cheryl, we need to figure out how they took care of the dirty work. I guarantee that no rich person would ever take it upon themselves to clean up after killing someone with a gun. It's messy and visible, especially taking the body to the river. That's where it was found, right?"

"Snape, I said shut it!"

"Is Polly leaving the Blossom home?" Lily asked. "I totally forgot that she was there. She is definitely in danger!"

"She has a point," Archie conceded. "Does your sister say anything about not staying there anymore?"

"Yes, sorry," Betty said. "I wasn't worried about it because I knew that she had gone back to live with our parents. She wrote this letter from her bedroom at our house."

"That's a relief. Now all we have to do is convince Cheryl that her home isn't safe anymore." Lily said.

"With Veronica and I, it shouldn't be that hard. She trusts us." Archie added.

"Did she ever settle on a suitor?" Lily asked.

"No," Veronica said. "But Kevin said he found someone and that they are doing really well."

"Your boyfriend?" Severus asked quietly.

"Excuse me?" Veronica asked sassily. "Are you asking how me and my boyfriend are going? If so, that is a horribly rude way to say it. Just because you and he don't get along…" she paused. "If you are insinuating something else, you are dead wrong."

"As wrong as saying Archie is revisiting his Ms. Grundy phase with Professor Trundle." Severus hissed even quieter.

"Wo, wo, wo" Archie stood up defensively. "No need to dig up dirt, Snape. I did wrong in getting with Ms. Grundy, but in no way am I—"

"What is your problem Snape? Are you hurting because you are the only person in this room without a significant other?" Veronica spat. "Just because your love life hasn't picked up yet doesn't mean you get to try and ruin ours with defamation."

"I'm not upset because I'm the only one here not dating anyone." Severus muttered, then added quietly, "If there was a reason, it's because of the Selwyns."

"The ones who were murdered by You-Know-Who?" Lily asked. "The ones in the paper today, right?"

"They weren't murdered by You-Know-Who!" Severus spat.

"And what makes you think you know better than the newspaper reporter?" Archie shot at him.

Severus opened his mouth to speak and then shut it again. I knew what he wanted to say.

"See, you don't know." Archie spat at him. "Don't go talking about things you don't understand."

"I do know!" Severus spat. "I know the Selwyns. I know-"

He stopped midsentence. He almost said it.

"And you think they wouldn't be targets by You-Know-Who, why? Because they are pureblooded? That means nothing." Veronica shot back. "I should know, I'm surrounded by them every day. They go from hating me to pretending to love me because I'm a 'pureblood'."

"I know the Selwyns. I know their relationship with You-Know-Who. It was not—"

"Just shut up, Snape." I spat. "We were trying to solve Jason's unsolved murder, not some act of terrorism where we already know the culprit."

"You-Know-Who didn't kill the Selwyns."

"Are you going to tell everyone how you know?" I egged him on.

"Why should I? You don't even believe me."

"Wait," Betty said. "You know why he says You-Know-Who didn't kill the Selwyns?"

"Yeah, he told me."

He watched me and I watched him.

"Are either of you going to tell us?" Betty asked. "I'm intrigued to know your source that is better than the newspaper. My parents run the paper in Riverdale, so I know how it goes."

"You're taking his side?" I asked Betty.

"No, this isn't about taking sides," Betty replied. "There are different sides to every story. Listening isn't taking sides, it's getting a better picture. Isn't it clear how easily we get biased. That's why you were arrested for Jason Blossom's murder, Juggie! They profiled you. You were a misfit with a father who has a criminal background, you were teased by the murdered kid. That isn't how we should be.

"Maybe Severus has a point, perhaps the newspaper is just taking news of a death and attributing it to You-Know-Who because he is the big scary monster that everyone is supposed to fear. People hate reading about unsolved things. It sells to fill in the holes, but sometimes it is filled in too early. Sometimes it leads to the wrong conclusion and we let it sit there because it feels better that way.

"Hearing Severus's side of the story has nothing to do with picking people over other people. It's about trying to find the truth."

"You want the truth?" I asked roughly. "The truth is that he is friends with You-Know-Who. He talks with him regularly. He thinks You-Know-Who is right."

Everyone's mouth dropped in shock.

"Is that true, Sev?" Lily asked. She looked hurt at the truth.

Severus avoided everyone's eye.

"Yeah," I supplied for him. "He corresponds to him under the alias Uncle Tom. I think we've all seen him get a letter from Uncle Tom. I think he got one this morning even."

"It's your turn to shut up," Severus hissed.

"No," I stood up. "I just realized something. Uncle Tom must have been the one to teach you the unforgivables."

"He did not!"

"No one is going to believe you that he doesn't do them. I don't know why you are trying to protect him."

"I'm not, I'm just—"

"And then you go on to teach it to Mucliber and the rest of our roommates who then used it on other students."

"I did not teach them, I told you this—"

"Yeah, and your lie now is just as unconvincing as your lie this morning. You can't walk the line anymore. Wake up, Snape. You are living a big, fat lie!"

Severus stood up from his spot on the floor. He looked into everyone's horrified faces. Then he ran from the room.

I went to take my spot next to Betty on the couch, but she prevented me.

"What?"

"Why did you do that?"

"He's been telling me lies about how You-Know-Who isn't a bad guy and about how he isn't responsible for all the deaths in the newspaper that people claim he is responsible for."

"Why is that a lie? Do you know any better? It's not like you know the people whose names are in the paper."

"And he said the Selwyns, right?" Lily added.

"Yeah, Selwyns, Selwyns, Selwyns." I repeated bitterly.

"That's the family he went to the funeral for when the daughter was…raped and murdered in front of him."

I immediately regretted being irritated at him over the Selwyns.

"Go, apologize." Betty said, pushing me again.

I sighed and then ran from the room. Where would Snape go to cry? I heard sniveling and I tried to not imagine that it was situations like this where he had first got his nickname of Snivellus. I turned the corner and saw him walking.

"Snape!" I called. "Snape!"

"What?" He rounded on me. "Come to poke more fun at me? Come to point out that I don't belong anywhere?"

"No, I—"

"I heard what you had to say back there. I know, I know, I have nothing left to offer. No new insights on the murder case, no tutoring needed, in fact my expertise seems to make everyone cringe in horror. Go tell Lily I'm breaking our pact. I'm done with this."

"Snape, I'm here to apologize! Don't make this more difficult."

"This isn't a phase, Jones. This is who I am. Now leave me alone. Go find the marauders and give them more fodder or something. Seems you have plenty negative to say about me."

I watched his retreating back and knew I had seriously fucked up.


	25. Close Call (Jughead)

Chapter 25: Close Call

I returned to where Betty and everyone else was. They all stared expectantly at me.

"Um, he didn't want to talk right now."

"Maybe it will be good to give him some time to cool off," Lily said. "When he gets upset, he can get unreasonable."

"Just promise me you will apologize to him when he comes in for the night," Betty said. "You were being really unfair. What knocked you over the edge?"

"I don't know." I had thought about it during my walk back but couldn't come up with anything conclusive. "He kept telling me about how You-Know-Who isn't responsible for all the deaths and disappearances, that he chooses some to claim and others he refutes among his followers. Our roommates keep calling us fags even though I tell them I have a girlfriend. I was wrongfully accused of Jason Blossom's murder because of what he did and people have been colder to me because of it. I don't know, life gets in the way sometimes."

I felt both a lot worse and a lot better to get that off my chest. It was strange.

We hung out until curfew when Archie and Lily herded us out of the room. I bid Betty good night and prepared myself to apologize. It was going to be difficult because I knew Snape would fight me on it. He always fought and bickered with whomever. It was tiresome. Betty was like a breath of fresh air compared to him.

"Where's your boyfriend?" Mulciber jibbed as I entered the dorm room.

"I don't have a boyfriend. I have a girlfriend. I am not cheating on her."

"Yeah, your fake girlfriend to hide the truth, fag."

I rolled my eyes and started getting ready for bed. I knew a little bit about what Lily was talking about. I wouldn't expect Severus to show up until late. I set an alarm for midnight. If he wasn't back by then I would do something about it.

I tossed and turned. It was hard to catch any rest, but still no sign of Severus. I stopped my alarm just before it went off and knew something had to be wrong, but I wasn't sure what. I grabbed my bag and headed for Gryffindor tower.

Betty had given me the password for emergencies, but when I reached the portrait, it was empty.

I was about to head up to the owlery when I heard a soft mew. I looked over and saw Coco Bean, Betty's cat.

"Hey, come here little kitty." Luckily she recognized my voice and came over. This cat was no ordinary cat, Betty had trained her to deliver notes.

I quickly scribbled a note to Betty and Lily informing them that Severus hadn't returned. I suddenly remembered something that Severus had said and decided to add it. I handed the note to Coco Bean and she ran off.

I fidgeted, unsure what to do while waiting.

There were thundering footsteps. Then the portrait hole opened, Betty and Lily standing in the entryway.

"Did he really say he was breaking the pact?" Lily demanded.

"I think so, I don't really remember."

"When did he say it?"

"When I went to apologize."

"Right after dinner? And you are just telling me now?!"

"I forgot about it and it didn't seem important."

"Betty, go get Archie and tell him to bring his broomstick."

Betty ran off without asking a question.

"What was that all about?"

"You had better hope it isn't too late."

"What?"

"You need to run as fast as you can to the top of the astronomy tower. If he isn't there, use your vantage point to see if you can find him anywhere."

"You don't mean he's going to—"

"It's his preferred method. We can't put poisons past him either now that we know so many."

"What are you going to do?"

"You don't have time for these questions. Run."

I ran.

As I was taking the stairs as fast as I could, I really wished it was Lily in my shoes. What was I supposed to do? The worry that dug even deeper than that was, what was I to do if he wasn't there?

I made it to the top, completely out of breath. I opened the door and there he was, standing on the edge.

He looked at me and then picked up his foot.

"No!"

He turned back towards me.

"I don't need your pity. You're only upset because you think it is your fault. It isn't. I never should have been born. I've been fighting against that fact my entire life. My mother should've ended it sixteen years ago, but I will act where she did not."

I ran to him. He had stepped off and I had to reach out to catch his arm. I fell against the crenellation, holding on to him as if my life depended on it.

"Let go of me!"

"No! I'm sorry I was the biggest jerk today. I didn't mean it. I value our friendship."

"Lies, I've annoyed you. You only tolerate me because I'm the only one who tolerates you in our room."

"No, you've been a good friend."

"More lies. I'm a horrible friend."

Severus started to cry.

"Please, let me end this," he pleaded.

"No."

"You aren't strong enough to lift me up. You will drop me eventually."

"I'm not alone."

"You're just prolonging the inevitable."

"Please, don't do this."

"Let me go," he sobbed.

I didn't have the strength to speak back anymore. It hurt me that he was so determined.

"Please…please…" He sobbed.

Eventually I heard footsteps. I felt Severus struggle to get out of my grip, but help was here. I wasn't giving up now.

"Mr. Jones?" It was Professor McGonagall. "I didn't expect—"

"It's not him, professor," Lily's voice came from behind her. "He's holding Severus. Aren't you, Juggie?"

I nodded. Just as they got to my side, Severus suddenly got lighter. I had the irrational fear that he had cut off his arm when I looked over. However, it was Archie. Archie had come up on his broom and picked up Severus and was flying him back up onto the tower.

I let go of Severus so Archie could maneuver better. As soon as Severus was set back on his feet, I grabbed him and held him close. Tears came. It was embarrassing, but at least Betty wasn't there.

Lily came and joined the hug. Severus remained limp until he pushed himself out of the hug. He pulled away with a jerk. I feared he was going to run and try and jump off again, but there was a flash of red light and he fell to the ground.

"I'm sorry, dears," Professor McGonagall stated. "I think this is a severe case and I couldn't risk it. Thank you for all your help. I will take care of it from here."

"What's going to happen to him?" I asked.

"He will be taken to the hospital wing and given potions while under complete observation. He won't be released until Madam Pomfrey determines he is fine."

With that, she conjured a stretcher and put Severus on it before heading down the stairs.

Lily, Archie, and I waited a few minutes before heading downstairs after her. I was in shock. They returned to their dorms and I returned to the dungeons. Severus's empty bed was ominous. I couldn't help but think what would have happened if I hadn't caught him.


	26. Carrying On (Veronica)

Chapter 26: Carrying On

When a friend attempts to commit suicide, it is a life alternating event. I personally wasn't that close to Severus, but it still shook me when I heard all that had happened. Yet, I could not understand how they could all forget that Cheryl was in danger. Severus was now safe and in the care of medical professionals, Cheryl needed to be protected as well. We needed to act as soon as possible, but they just sat around like meat heads.

The morning after I heard the news, I was sitting with Archie and the marauders. Well, really I was sitting between Betty and Sirius while Archie was across from me sitting next to Lily. Betty, Jughead, and Lily were all being somber and refusing to talk while James and Sirius were cracking jokes that Archie and I were laughing at.

"Ok, ok, did you hear the one about the man in the moon?"

"Yeah, the one where—"

"I'm sorry to hear that you lost someone else," Cheryl's voice rang loud and clear. I almost jumped when I realized she was standing behind me and Betty.

"We didn't lose anyone, Cheryl," Betty replied with amazing calm.

"Hmmm…" Cheryl falsely mused. "I think there used to be one more Slytherin that joined this table. You know, the one who knows You-Know-Who. I wonder if it was the contradiction of his life that finally caught up with him…"

"Shut up," Jughead hissed.

"Oh, seems like I have touched a nerve. Be careful, Juggie. People still believe the rumors that you killed my brother. You don't want me to suddenly die and then be blamed because you were mean to me."

"Oh, Cheryl," I feigned suddenly remembering something. "Archie and I had something we wanted to talk to you about in private."

I felt Lily's gaze-almost-glare on the back of my head. I should have included her as well, but Archie and I were just friends. She had no reason to be jealous.

Cheryl nodded. "I'm free now."

She turned and started to leave. Archie mouthed 'what are we telling her?' I motioned for Betty to hand me the letter. She understood and handed it to me.

"I'm waiting," Cheryl said from a few yards away.

I showed the letter to Archie while standing up. He nodded and stood up.

We found an empty classroom and entered.

"What is it? Is it something to do with Jason?" Cheryl asked.

I nodded and then we began to tell her about the ring and how it was discovered in her parent's closet.

"Do you think she will be alright?" Archie asked as we made our way back to the rest of our friends.

"Eventually," I said. "But it is a big shock to discover that your parents killed your brother. She'll cry on a few shoulders, make a dramatic scene, and then move on. Been there, done that."

"Are you saying that you used to be the drama queen at your old school?"

"I haven't completely surrendered my title," I replied with a sly smile. "What was the thing she was making sure you were still good with?"

"Oh, she asked me to escort her to her family's tapping ceremony. Something about tapping the first tree of the season and family honor. Her parents have been on her case about finding a boyfriend to mellow her out, but she isn't fond of her options."

"She wants to steal you from Lily?"

"No. No, no, no. She said she isn't ready for a boyfriend. She knew she could trust me to pretend and as I'm Riverdale's golden boy and have earned myself the prefect badge at Hogwarts, she felt I would please her parents the most."

"So you are pretending to be her date, but not actually her date. Interesting. What did you say?"

"If Dumbledore gives me permission and I can go home and see my dad. I'm worried after he broke up with your mom."

"It was good though. While your dad might be on his way to a divorce, my mother is not. What does Lily think?"

"I haven't told her."

"Archie! You need to tell her, ASAP."

"I know, but with everything that happened with Snape, it just seems like a bad time right now. I will probably wait until Dumbledore gives me permission and then I'll tell her."

"The sooner you tell her, the better. I think she will understand about posing as a date to appease parents, especially now that she knows what type of parents the Blossoms are."

"You know, I can't help but think someone helped the Blossoms. If it is true that they were responsible for Jason's death, I doubt they pulled the trigger. They have all the money in the world, why not hire a thug to do the dirty work."

"I've been thinking about that too. I hate to admit it, but my mother has told me some things about the type of people you can hire in Riverdale. My father uses them."

"I'm sorry your father isn't an honest man."

"Not much I can do about it. It will always be a part of me."

"But you are making better choices than him. You've done a lot of good since you found out about him."

"Thanks."

A few days later, but before Snape got let out of the hospital wing, Betty got an interesting letter from her mother. The envelope was marked with the warning: "Do not open in front of anyone but Veronica Lodge."

"What?" Betty exclaimed as she showed me the letter.

"That is very odd. However, let me know when you plan on opening the letter. I want to be there since I seemingly managed to earn the trust and love of your mother."

"Oh," she huffily stood up. "Let's just get this over with."

We left the hallway and entered the room that Archie and I used to tell Cheryl about our suspicions about her parents.

"Dear Betty," Betty began to read as soon as the door closed behind me. "I have been talking to Polly about the things you and your friends have discovered about the Blossom murder. Recently, Polly was talking to me and the police about the drugs found in the police car. She told me that Jason had arranged for a one time dealing with the Southside Serpents. I can't help but feel this is an important piece in the puzzle.

"The only people who knew of the plan to run away were Jason, Polly, Cheryl, and the Southside Serpents. This means that it was likely the Southside Serpents who were involved. Jughead and his father are involved with the Southside Serpents, which means they are suspects. I know Jughead has been a great help so far, but if this is true he will have reasons to lead the investigation astray. I wanted to be sure that he did not hear this judgement in case it turns out that he doesn't know the extent of his father's involvement.

"If hearing this doesn't dash your investigative spirit, I would like your help in asking a list of innocuous questions to Jughead to somehow get him to slip up on his or his father's involvement. Write me back ASAP if you want.

"Love, mom"

Betty's voice gained vitriol through the reading. She practically spat out the last line.

"I can't believe this!" She practically shouted. "She is judging Jughead and his father because of where they are from. Just because they live in a trailer park does not mean they are involved in crime. I can't believe she still believes Jughead could be involved after everything."

"Calm down, Betty," I said. "Yes, she said some harsh words, but you can't help but realize there was some truth to all of it. If Jason and Polly were dealing with the serpents they were dealing in some shading dealings."

"Who even says Jughead's dad is a serpent? What proof do they have?"

"Betty," I spoke calmly. It seemed Jughead hadn't told her, but it was important. "I need to tell you something. Jughead's—"

"Betty," the door flew open and Jughead entered. "What's wrong? You were shouting."'

"Nothing." Betty said in a false calm voice. "My mother is just…just not nice sometimes."

I watched as Betty walked over to the fire and burned the letter. An accusation on Jughead was too much for her. She couldn't see the truth. Jughead then led Betty away to comfort her.

I left the classroom to find Archie and Lily standing outside.

"What was that all about?" Lily asked.

"Betty's mother found a strong lead on the case, but it offended Betty because it involved Jughead." I replied. "However, don't tell anyone I told you that. Betty's mom wanted that to be strictly between the three of us."

"That's intense. Is there anything I can do to help?" Archie asked.

"Perhaps," I replied. "How do you feel about digging into the truth about the Southside Serpents?"

"I'm down, what would it involve?"

"I don't know, but I'll let Mrs. Cooper know I'm not alone when I respond to her letter."

"I'll help too," Lily said. "I mean, I'm not sure how much help I could give, but I'm as interested in solving this murder as anyone else."

"Then don't talk about this conversation to anyone else. Betty might sabotage us if she knew."

"You really think—?"

"Yes." I answered Archie's question before he asked it. "I really think she is too emotional about this."

With that, I headed to the owlery to write a letter to Mrs. Cooper. I was going to see this through to the very end.


	27. Cheating Notes (Jughead)

Chapter 27: Cheating Notes

Severus was in the hospital wing for a week. I stayed by his side most of the time because, he had been right, I felt guilty.

I don't know if it was the potions or his mood, but he lay quiet and completely still. It was eerie, like I actually hadn't been successful in saving him.

Betty was nice and stayed by my side. I don't know if I would have been able to act the same way if it had been Lily or Veronica instead of Severus.

"I'll be releasing him today," Madam Pomfrey came up to me and put her hand on my shoulder.

"Will he be alright?"

"Yes, don't worry."

"When should I come by to walk him out?"

"Right before dinner."

"I'll be here."

"I'll wait for you."

Ten minutes before dinner, I made my way to the hospital wing. Severus was sitting in a chair as Madam Pomfrey was talking to him. I guessed it was the last interview before he was let out. He glared at me when he heard me come in.

Madam Pomfrey motioned for him to leave. He got up and walked straight past me. I quickly followed.

"Leave me alone," he spat.

"No, I'm sorry. I want to make it up to you."

"Too late, I don't have any more secrets to test you with."

"Severus."

"Jones."

"Talk to me. I'm here for you."

"No, you managed to get rid of my few remaining friends. I think I like my odds without you."

"No one is upset at you. We are all still your friends."

"Right."

We entered the Great Hall. Heads turned and whispers picked up. Severus glared at me and then made his way to the Slytherin table. I didn't know whether to follow him or join Betty at the Gryffindor table.

Betty saw my dilemma and got up to join me at the Slytherin table. Severus was clearly unhappy when we sat down next to him, but he didn't move. He ate in silence no matter what Betty and I did to try and get him to talk.

When he got up to leave, I was about to follow him, but Betty grabbed my hand and pulled me back down.

"I think he wants some alone time." She whispered.

"But he hasn't forgiven me yet."

"He probably needs more time before forgiving you for telling his secret to the whole school."

"But I didn't."

"I know you didn't, but someone talked. Cheryl mentioned it a few days ago."

"Who talked? Veronica? Archie?"

"I don't know. I don't think either of them would talk."

"It had to be one of them. Rumors don't spread by themselves."

"Sometimes it just seems like it does at Hogwarts."

"But how? How do rumors spread like wildfire here at Hogwarts? It's not possible without someone sharing it with someone else. One of us is responsible."

He didn't return to the dorm room that night. I desperately wanted to search for him, but I knew it would only provoke him.

The next morning an elf was getting things out of his trunk.

"Did something happen to Severus?" I demanded of the elf.

"No, he just did not want to stay in his room."

With a crack, the elf was gone.

Several days later, I was sitting at lunch with Betty, Veronica, Lily, Mary, Millie, Zoey, and Marlene. The later four had started hanging out with even the Slytherins because Severus was no longer sitting with us. I glumly stared across the hall and watched as Severus ate with his new friends, the Slytherins a year under us.

"Wait, there's something under your cup." Lily said to Veronica.

I looked over and there was a note where Veronica's goblet had been. She set down the goblet and picked up the note.

"It has my name on it. Who put it here?" Veronica demanded.

"What does it say?" Betty asked.

Veronica opened the note.

"It doesn't say who it is from. It's for a meeting. It states 'Your boyfriend is cheating on you. Meet outside classroom 11B at 5:45pm to find out details.' What the hell?"

Lily picked up her glass and there was another note.

"I have one too. It has my name on it." Lily was much quicker in reading it. "'Your boyfriend is cheating on you. Meet on the second floor in the Turris Magnus corridor at 5pm to find out details.' Oh my."

"Where's Archie?" I asked, just realizing that her boyfriend wasn't present.

"Him and the marauders went to set up some 'prank.'" Lily said. "I'm guessing that since Archie went along with it that it wasn't malicious. Of course, sometimes he is oblivious and he might not notice if it is meant to be malicious. I'm starting to think Potter and Black have caught on to that."

I then started to worry that Betty would find one under her goblet. I reached and picked up her goblet.

"Nothing," I gave a sigh of relief.

"You aren't cheating on me, are you Juggie?" Betty asked coyly.

"Of course not," I replied. "I just didn't want to go through the stress of you thinking I did."

Mary and Marlene then took to lifting up the remaining goblets that were nearby. There were no other notes.

"Who has the gall to dare accuse my boyfriend? Who even knows who he is, no less that he is cheating?"

"Perhaps it is the other person who thought they were dating him?" I suggested.

"Then why don't they confront me in person? Anonymous notes? That's petty!" Veronica was furious.

"What's petty?" Kevin asked as he took an empty seat.

"Anonymous notes to tell me that my boyfriend is cheating on me!"

"You got one too? I came over to ask what you thought about mine."

Betty took the note from Kevin. "'Your boyfriend is cheating on you. Meet outside classroom 11B at 5:45pm to find out details.'"

"That's exactly what my note says!"

"Do you think it is some sort of trap?"

"Then why would they send both of you there at the same time?" I asked.

"I just want to know who sent the note. Where are they getting the information that we don't have?" Kevin asked.

"You know what, I'm just going to talk to my boyfriend right now." Veronica said.

"That is the most rational thing I've heard all day." Kevin said. "I'll come with you as long as you promise to join me when I go confront mine."

"Deal." Veronica said. "Let's go."

"What are you going to do about yours, Lily?" I asked as soon as Kevin and Veronica left.

"I don't know," she replied. "I thought about going to Archie first, but I think I'd rather go and see what I find and then talk to him. Mary, Betty, will you come with me?"

"If it has to do with Snape, I'm not doing it." Mary replied.

"This isn't Snape's handwriting," Lily said, passing the note to Mary.

Mary examined the note closely.

"Alright, I'm in." Mary said, passing the note back to Lily. "If Snape is there, I'm hexing him. Understood?"

Lily smiled and nodded.

Then everyone but Lily, Betty, and I left for class.

"You think it has something to do with Severus?" Betty asked as soon as they were out of hearing.

"How'd you guess?" Lily asked.

"You never said, 'this has nothing to do with Severus,' which you would do."

"Well, Sev did tell us all this before everything fell apart…"

"Oh yeah, he did say Kevin was dating Ronnie's boyfriend, but that would mean they are both dating—"

"I will get him!" Veronica re-entered the hall shouting, Kevin following.

She stormed back to the table and sat next to Lily. Kevin seemed to be in shock as he sat next to Veronica.

"I can't believe it! Sirius Black is a two-faced toad!"

"Wait," I couldn't help but smile. "Your boyfriend was cheating on you with Kevin?"

"Shut up, Jughead. This is real trouble." Veronica snapped. "He's going to regret it."

"Warning, any attempt at revenge will turn into a war. Those boys don't rest." Lily warned.

"I'll find a way, even if it takes to the end of the school year!"

Veronica then stormed off. Betty turned to Kevin.

"Are you alright?"

He nodded. "Just sad. He told me he wanted to keep it a secret because his family would cut him off. I didn't realize he was juggling two people who knew each other."

"I'm sorry," Betty said. "I'm sure you will find someone else who is nice."

"I thought he was nice. My only question is, how did the note writer know? We were both very secretive."

"Someone left a skeleton in the closet on accident," I suggested.

Lily and Betty both pulled their hands to their mouth in shock. Then laughed.

"What?" Kevin asked.

"We think we know who originated the notes…and he would have been a proverbial 'skeleton' left in the closet." I tried to explain.

"He had another guy?" Kevin asked.

"No, no, no," Lily said. "Sirius Black just likes to pick on Snape. We are saying he might have accidentally left Snape in a closet before meeting you in the same closet."

"Oh."

"Yeah, sorry. We were talking about it earlier."

"We best get moving if we don't want to be late for class."

"Ugh," Lily replied.

"What?" Betty and I asked in unison.

"If Severus was right about Veronica and Kevin, then if he is right about me it means…"

"Archie is getting with Professor Trundle." I finished for her.

That was a hard thought indeed.


	28. Repeat Offenses (Betty)

Chapter 28: Repeat Offenses

As number two of Lily's support team, I went with her to the arranged meeting spot. Mary joined us. We arrived early and Lily pulled open a tapestry and motioned for us to enter.

"Wait, you want us to abandon you?" Mary asked. "We came to protect you."

"I don't want to scare the informant off," Lily explained. "If I show up with two other people, they might not tell me."

"And what are we supposed to do?" Mary demanded.

"Eavesdrop." Lily stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "I'll be sure to scream loudly if they pull out their wand, then you can do the protecting part."

"If we don't hear anything and it is five minutes after the appointed time, we are coming out."

I nodded in agreement. Then stepped forward to give Lily a hug.

"It's going to be alright. If he is cheating, it's best to know so you can break up and move on."

Lily nodded and I took my place behind the tapestry. We waited in silence.

About the time on the note, we heard footsteps. Mary pulled out her wand. There was a knock.

"Archie!" Came the voice of Professor Trundle in the distance. "Just in time, come in."

"Thank you, Professor Trundle." Archie's voice replied. "I've been looking forward to our meeting."

"Me too," Professor Trundle replied before the door closed with a thud and the remaining conversation became muddled behind the closed door.

Mary pushed the tapestry open and I followed. At first glance, Lily was nowhere in the hallway. Then I noticed movement behind a suit of armor.

"Lily?" I whispered.

She put her finger to her lips and shook her head.

Mary moved closer to the door and put her ear against it. Then her eyes widened.

Tears were welling in Lily's eyes. I moved closer and then I started hearing the noises Lily and Mary were hearing. I'm sure my eyes widened too.

Mary moved away from the door and to Lily. I joined the huddle.

"We need to tell a professor." Mary stated matter-of-factly.

I nodded. Lily looked terrified.

"But Archie—"

"He won't get in trouble," I reassured her. "Last time this happened the teacher got sacked and Archie got away clean. The only thing he will lose is his girlfriend."

"I don't know," Lily whispered. "I don't want to be the one to tell…"

"If we act fast," Mary replied softly. "All we have to do is get Professor McGonagall to walk-in on them. We can just say we heard something interesting and that she should investigate."

"Let's go now," I said, pulling Mary.

We ran as quietly as we could down the hallway, then ran as fast as we could once we were out of the hallway. Lily lagging so much that Professor McGonagall answered the door before Lily was in the same hallway with us.

"What is the meaning of this?" Professor McGonagall demanded.

"We saw Archie enter Professor Trundle's office and then heard some things that we thought best for you to know about." Mary quickly explained. "Hurry!"

With a quick look of skepticism, Professor McGonagall joined us as we started to run once again. I was fairly impressed with how quickly she kept up.

Once again we slowed in favor of being quiet when we reached the hallway. Professor McGonagall followed suit. I really wished I caught her expression when she caught wind of what was going on in the office, instead I saw the rage in her step as she marched to the door.

A harsh knock. Gasps. The click of a door being magically opened. Screams. Professor McGonagall shouting.

A part of me wanted to follow and see what Professor McGonagall walked in on. The stronger part of me wanted to get away as fast as possible. I compromised and went to find Lily who was still near Professor McGonagall's office. Mary chose the first track.

"What's happening?" Lily asked in a trembling voice.

"She got there on-time." I replied. "I expect they are both getting into trouble about now."

Lily broke down in tears and started sobbing. I pulled her into a hug.

"It's not your fault. It being discovered will only help Archie. I'm sorry he was doing this to you, but you will be better off with someone who will care."

She continued to cry and I pulled her into an empty classroom as the thunderous footsteps of students started making their way to dinner.

Dinner was well on its way when she calmed down.

"We don't have to go to dinner if you don't want to."

"I need to go, I'm starving because I was too nervous to eat at lunch."

"Ok, I'll do my best to keep you away from Archie."

She nodded and we made our way down.

* * *

The only available seats at the Gryffindor table were closer to Archie than I would want to be after discovering what he did. Instead, I steered her to sit next to Kevin at the Hufflepuff table. After several friendly greetings, the Hufflepuffs caught on quickly that we wanted a quiet meal.

I caught Lily glancing over to the Slytherin table where Severus was sitting with his new friends. She finally caught his glance and I knew they had communicated. I cast a questioning glance at Lily.

"He's sorry, but he knows it was for the best," Lily had noticed that I spotted her staring at Severus.

"How do you do that?"

She shrugged. "We've been friends for so long, it just comes to us. I trust him even though my friends think it is a bad idea."

"That's very brave and loyal."

"He needs people. He is so alone, but I don't know how to reach out to him. While we can communicate with glances, I still feel like I know so little about him."

"Looks like he has new friends," I offered hopefully.

"That's Regulus Black, Sirius Black's brother." Her voice gained urgency and became even quieter. "I'm a bit nervous because Regulus hasn't been the nicest to Sev in the past. He's gleaned information from Severus before only to turn around and hand it to Sirius to use against him. I hope Sev comes back to us before that happens again."

"You think he will?"

She shrugged. "I guess it is more of a hope. I mean, I like to think what Jughead told us wasn't true and it was all just made up in anger, but Jughead said he shouldn't have shared those secrets. I don't know. Maybe I shouldn't hope he comes back. But then…I don't want him to get hurt."

"What's so bad about knowing You-Know-Who and knowing curses?"

Lily's voice got even softer. "The unforgivables! They are the most dangerous spells. Using them on any person will land you a life sentence in Azkaban. What if he has already used them on people? Could I be friends with someone like that? It isn't safe. Plus, You-Know-Who is against muggleborns being in magical society. I wouldn't be safe to stay friends with him if he really is that close to You-Know-Who, but…"

"But he isn't like any of that?" I attempted to finish her thought. "He was loyal to Juggie after all their roommates turned against him when they found out he was muggleborn. He told me while he was explaining his regrets about Severus."

"But then how could he be in close contact with You-Know-Who? It doesn't make sense."

I shrugged. "He's fifteen. Maybe he doesn't realize the contradiction?"

"We're fifteen and we realize it."

"Maybe we should hope that he doesn't realize it and help him?"

"Except he won't talk to us since…since that night."

"He needs so much help," I felt more concerned as I remembered the night he tried to jump off the astronomy tower. "I hope he doesn't get stabbed in the back by a friend one more time. If Regulus does that and means it… we won't be alerted to stop him this time."

"I know," Lily replied. "I hate to hear one morning that he succeeded. It'd be worse to be the one to find him."

"We will just keep hoping," I realized we needed to get out of such negative thinking. "We can reach out to him. Clearly he still cares about us or he wouldn't have sent those notes."

Lily nodded though she looked unconvinced.


	29. A Beacon of Hope (Betty)

Chapter 29: A Beacon of Hope

Saturday morning, the news of Professor Trundle no longer being permitted to teach at Hogwarts was announced in the morning. Defense Against the Dark Arts classes were cancelled at least until the winter break. Dumbledore also announced a meeting that night for Riverdale exchange students to come and speak with the headmaster. Meanwhile, Lily and I were plotting on how to get Severus to be our friend again.

Mary and the rest of our roommates left us at the breakfast table that morning. As usual, anything that had to do with Severus meant they wanted nothing to do with it. I tried to not think on them too harshly, Severus did appear dangerous on many levels. It just hurt that so many judged him on how he appeared more than how he behaved.

"Ok, so I think Hogsmeade weekend next week is the best time. We should invite him to come with us and we can talk."

"Does this mean I have to send Jughead off on his own again? I mean this is important, but I don't want to make Jughead feel worse about this whole ordeal."

"I hope we can get all of us together by the end of the day. We can start out with a smaller number and then meet for lunch at the Three Broomsticks and hopefully he will be comfortable enough with us that if Jughead just acts like your plus one and doesn't talk, he should be good?"

"I don't know if that will work. Won't it make it seem like we are on a double date?"

"Oh yeah, Archie is not going to be there."

"I'm sorry, but it is for the best that you broke up."

"Yeah, just the four of us would be awkward…"

"Oh we could ask—"

"What are you girls still doing in the Great Hall? The Quidditch match is about to start." Veronica said, sweeping into the Great Hall decked out in Slytherin colors and paraphernalia.

"Oh, just plotting," Lily said with a smile.

"Ooh, I like plotting. What are you plotting?"

"Actually, do you want to join us next weekend in Hogsmeade? We are trying to prevent it from turning into a double date on accident." I asked.

"Sure, I can be the fifth wheel trying to make it look like I'm not the fifth wheel. Who are you attempting to court but not court?"

Lily giggled. "It's not like that. We're just trying to get a friend back. He's avoided us for several weeks now and we are afraid something bad is going to happen."

"You're not talking about Severus Snape, are you?"

"We are. Is there a problem with that?" Lily asked.

"He already has plans for Hogsmeade; well, he _should_ already have plans for Hogsmeade."

"What do you mean?"

"He is going to Hogsmeade with someone who has had a crush on him for a very long time."

"Who?" Lily asked as I said, "How do you know?"

"That's all a secret." Veronica said with a smile. "But if things go well, you will both know after Hogsmeade next week."

"It's not you, is it?" Lily asked.

Veronica laughed. "No, of course not. Let's just say it is someone who has been crushing on him for years."

I looked to Lily hoping she would give an indication that she had an inkling on who that would be. However, her expression was clearly one of confusion.

"We're worried about him. Is there a chance we could meet up with them at some point?" Lily asked.

"Girly, just let him have a stab at happiness. If this date works out, it will do wonders for his self-esteem. Trust me, nothing is nicer than knowing someone likes you."

"But he has been hanging out with Regulus Black, brother of Sirius Black, and you know how Sirius betrayed you? Regulus has done that before to Severus. The Black brothers are trouble. They are so—"

"Wait, did you say that Regulus is Sirius's brother?"

"Yes. And that's why we are worried—"

"That is very valuable information. Now, I have a Quidditch match to go to and I hope you both come too. I won't say you have to root for Slytherin, but Jughead, Severus, and I are all in Slytherin. You really only have Kevin in Hufflepuff. Later, gals!"

"Ronnie!" I shouted after her, but she just waved her hand and left.

"What do you think that was all about?" Lily asked.

"I have no idea, but I think we will have to investigate."

"Spying on Severus and his date. Sounds risky. If he catches us, he will feel betrayed."

"Ok, maybe no spying, but you really have no idea who it could be?"

"The only rumors around Severus and dating usually involve me, but that's because we hang out all the time as friends. We've been best friends since before Hogwarts. Honestly, I haven't seen anyone give him positive attention enough to think they liked him. I've been his only real ally."

"What about keeping an eye out? It wouldn't hurt to have eyes out on the romantic haunts."

Lily laughed. "I really doubt anyone could convince him into going to Madam Puddifoot's. It's funny trying to imagine Sev in there with all the pink."

* * *

We didn't go watch the Quidditch match. We went and pretended to study in the library while Lily named names of everyone she had seen have a decent conversation with Severus. It was a short list and usually had some sort of back-stabbing cruelness afterwards.

"Then, it has to be someone who never had the courage to talk to him before," I decided as Lily recounted how tense the relationship was between Severus and his roommates and decided it couldn't be any of them (our last hope at finding who had been crushing on Severus for years). "Man, I never knew someone's life could be that rough."

"And that's not the worst of it," Lily said. "You've heard the marauders tease him about his family, but it really is true. Both his parents make it very clear that it was a mistake he wasn't aborted. They blame their ruined marriage on him, but they didn't have to get married just because his mum got pregnant. His father is a violent drunk, but he won't let on. If ever he is injured, he always heals himself so no one knows. I expect he learned that from home."

"And here we are wondering why he is in contact with You-Know-Who." I replied sarcastically.

"What do you mean?" Lily asked, taken aback.

"Usually boys without solid father figures find their own. It's a psychology thing."

"We don't take psychology at Hogwarts."

"Right. Well, it means that if he doesn't hold his father in esteem, reverence, and love that he will feel a void and he will try and fill that void up with some other male role model."

"Shit." Lily swore. Something I had never heard her do before.

"When did you pick up swearing?"

"It's not as bad as the other word…"

I rolled my eyes.

"What was so major that it you felt the need to swear?"

"He said he started talking with his Uncle Tom after his grandfather died. He showed up right when he needed someone. He must've known what he was doing, slipped in there at the right moment. This is serious."

"You-Know-Who is manipulating our friend? Perhaps that's why he stopped hanging out with us? You-Know-Who might be feeding him negative things about us. If I were You-Know-Who I wouldn't want him hanging out with people who would dissuade him from following me."

"Great, now we have to somehow prove that You-Know-Who doesn't actually care about him. That's a lot more complicated than just convincing him that Jughead sincerely apologized."

* * *

That night I went to the meeting with Jughead. We stood in a corner with Kevin watching everyone else. To our surprise, Archie and Veronica were whispering to each other in a different corner.

"What do you—" I began to ask Jughead when the headmaster swooped into the office and asked for our attention.

"Thank you for coming here this evening," he began. "I know boarding school is new to all of you and the opportunity to see your family and friends at home are limited. I also realize it is only a few weeks before Christmas, but at the same time it seems eons away. I apologize for not having arranged this for last Hogsmeade weekend, but I would like to offer it now.

"Next week, I will send a portkey out of my office and into one of your homes at noon. The returning portkey will leave from the same location at 1pm Riverdale time, as that will get you here in time for dinner. If you wish for any other special arrangements to be made, please tell me and I will determine with the host whether or not that is possible."

"Excuse me, sir," Cheryl cleared her throat. "Who is the host?"

"Mr. and Mrs. Cooper have opened their home to all of you." The headmaster replied with a smile.

Surprisingly, Cheryl had nothing more to say and we were dismissed.

The next morning my mother owled and invited Jughead and I to a brunch with Jughead's father. After consulting with Jughead, we immediately responded in the affirmative. I just had to tell Lily next.

"Lily," I leaned over and whispered during lunch. "Professor Dumbledore is permitting Riverdale students the opportunity to visit home this Saturday instead of Hogsmeade. My mother is extending a welcoming hand to my boyfriend even though she was a bit hostile about him when we first started dating. I know we were trying to come up with something to help Severus, but it seems like this is the best option for me."

"And spying on Severus sounds like a really bad idea," Lily conceded. "I'll just go with the rest of our roommates and keep an eye out for Severus. I hope Veronica only enabled a decent human being for Severus to go on a date with."

"Yeah, it is for the best," I leaned closer. "Oh, and from what I heard Archie is going as well so you won't have to worry about him."

"I heard."

"I'm sorry…"

"It's ok, Betty. I'm getting over it. I'll be fine. Mary, Marlene, Zoey, and Millie will be with me. They all happen to be single this Hogsmeade weekend too. It's how things would be if Archie and I never happened."

I left it at that and while I worried for Lily and Severus, I was very excited that my mother was showing a warm welcome for my boyfriend.


	30. Weight of the World (Jughead)

Chapter 30: The Weight of the World

The week passed faster than I could have imagined. Life was melancholy. I couldn't help but feel guilty every time I went to my dorm room and saw Snape's empty bed. It really made me wish I could stay somewhere else, but I knew better than to ask.

I was also worried about how the brunch would go with Betty's parents and my dad. My dad said he had cleaned up, but this would be the proof of whether or not it was true. I trusted my dad, but I doubted him too. Plus, how could Mr. and Mrs. Cooper be impressed with somebody like me when Betty had had her sights on someone like Archie for the longest time? If her family disapproved, then it would be an end to our relationship.

Regardless of all my doubts, I met Betty for an early lunch and headed up to the Headmaster's office with her. We were met with the warning that a major storm would be hitting in the afternoon and that we would have to return to the portkey by noon.

Professor Dumbledore came and set an unusual looking candle stick on a chair. The eight of us stepped forward and grabbed it. We were standing in the Cooper's living room before I even realized it.

"Goodbye losers," Cheryl called as she and her posse left.

Kevin gave Betty and her mom a hug before leaving. His father's car was out front.

"What do you want to do?" Veronica asked. "I know you have that date-thing with your parents, but we have plenty of time until then."

"Is Polly still asleep?" Betty asked her mother.

"Yes, she is almost to term and so she isn't that active. Twins, I can hardly believe it, but it is the Blossom blood."

"Yeah, let's go out. We should definitely go to Pops."

"Ok, be safe. Don't be late to brunch."

"We won't, love you."

* * *

At Pop's we discussed the murder of Jason Blossom. It seemed a lot more real now that we were back in Riverdale. One more week and term would be over.

"I don't know how we can prove it was one of the Blossom parents," Betty was saying.

"You know, they might have hired someone to do it." Veronica suggested.

"Like who?" I answered roughly. I knew my father lead a gang and I hated to think that he would kill someone for money or have one of his friends do it.

"Anyone," Veronica tried to make things light again. "There are plenty of rough people in town. It could even be someone out of town."

"It makes sense for the Blossoms not to get their own hands dirty," Archie added. "When you have that much money, there is no reason to do the dirty job yourself."

"Are you suggesting we go around town and ask rough looking people if the Blossoms paid them to kill their son?" I asked aggressively.

"No," Veronica stated. "I'm just saying that the evidence of them paying someone to do the job is what we need. If they paid someone to kill their son, they should be just as guilty as the person who actually did the killing."

"You know, the Southside Serpents have a pub in town where—"

"Archie!" Veronica reprimanded.

That was too much for me. Accusing the Southside Serpents was accusing my father. I got up and ran from Pops.

The three of them called from the parking lot of Pops, but I didn't heed them. They needed to pay for what they got at Pops and couldn't leave. I could get some fresh air.

I couldn't believe they actually thought that the Blossoms would hire my dad, but then again it was the only thing that made sense. What would it be like to know your father was a murderer of an innocent teenage boy?

He said he had cleaned up his act, but that was after Jason Blossom was murdered. What if it was only the guilt from the act that made him wish to clean up?

I was lost in thought and wandering down the highway when I heard footsteps behind me, running footsteps. It was Betty. While I doubted our relationship would survive today's brunch, I felt I could use her support in this moment, especially if I wouldn't get it for much longer.

"Juggie, what's the matter?" Betty asked.

I realized that I hadn't told her about my father. I wasn't sure if right before she really met him was the right time to tell her.

"Everything," I replied flatly.

"Why were you getting upset over what Archie and Veronica were saying?"

"It doesn't matter, I've had enough of this murder mystery thing. Life is dark enough without us needing to add to it."

"It's true," Betty replied. "But we aren't adding to it by investigating. We are after the truth. The truth will be enlightening. While it might not take us out of the dark by ourselves, it should at least shine the light so we know what we need to do."

"Alright, alright. Just as long as I don't have to deal with Veronica and Archie again until tonight."

"Then what would you like to do until brunch?"

"Shall we just walk around?"

She nodded and took my hand. It was nice to walk around together in silence.

* * *

About an hour later she stopped me.

"This is where we found the getaway car," Betty said and then she realized what she said. "…where Severus and I found the car."

"Since we are here, do we want to do some investigating? Maybe something the cops didn't discover?"

I started pushing the snow out of the way where there was a car space in the clearing. The ground looked burned underneath. It would take a lot of effort to dig all the snow out so I moved to look at the snow covered underbrush. Betty was doing something similar on the other end of the clearing.

It seemed a fruitless task as the snow would cover what would be overlooked in an investigation. A small piece of jewelry, an ID card, footsteps, things cops wouldn't pick up. I kicked a bush and my foot caught on something. I pulled my foot back and almost tripped.

I moved to detangle his ankle from the branches when I realized that it wasn't a branch. It was the strap of a bag. I pulled it out from the bush and dusted it off.

"Betty, I think I found something," I called out.

She ran over and there was a crunch as a car pulled over on the highway. I put the bag on my shoulder.

It was Kevin and his father.

"Coming back to the scene of the crime?" Kevin's father asked.

"Well, I wanted to see the sight in person," Betty smoothly lied. "Polly was the one who wrote and told me about it."

"A storm is blowing in, you two should come with us. Just to the Cooper residence?"

"Sure, thanks."

The sheriff eyed me suspiciously, but I followed Betty into the car.

"Where were you guys headed?" Betty asked Kevin.

"Pop's," Kevin replied cheerfully. "I've missed it being at Hogwarts."

"Yeah, we stopped by this morning."

An awkward silence filled the car for the remainder of the trip. The atmosphere continued when we made it to the Coopers and played board games as the weather worsened. The only energy was Polly and Betty, but it was clear that they struggled with the tense atmosphere.

It was a breath of fresh air when my father arrived. I didn't realize I had been worried so much about him, but when he entered, clean shaven without the scent of alcohol on his person or breath, I let out a sigh of relief. When he hugged me, it was wonderful.

It was the only good moment of the day.


	31. La Grande Illusion (Archie)

Chapter 31: La Grande Illusion

Hogwarts had changed Jughead and I didn't feel it was for the better. He ran off and Betty followed. That left Veronica and I at Pop's alone.

"Man, I hate what Snape has done to Jughead," I vented.

"What do you mean?" Veronica asked.

"He's changed. He isn't my good-old pessimistic, cinema loving nerd. He's gone dark. He's obsessed with the murder investigation. He's more aggressive and hostile. He's just someone else."

"You know, other factors could be playing into that. A lot has been happening and it isn't like we can just brush all that away. Murder in a small town does change people. Plus, he probably fears that his dad is involved in all this."

"What?"

"What, what?"

"Why would he think his dad is involved in all of this?"

"You don't know?"

"Well, maybe I might know but it isn't coming to my head right now."

"His dad is the leader of the Southside Serpents."

"What?!" This news blew me away. How could Jughead not tell me? "How long?"

"Since before I moved to Riverdale."

"How do you know and I don't?"

"My mother told me; it was also a bit of a rumor in the Slytherin common room for a few days. Remember how I told you about my dad being involved in some shady things, well, my mother warned me that one of the exchange students was the son of the leader of Southside Serpents. I, of course, ignored her warning as people aren't their parents. But, don't you think that he is taking the investigation so seriously because he is afraid it is his father that is involved?"

"I hadn't thought about that because I didn't know about that. But that only explains why he ran out this morning, it doesn't explain why he's been a prick all semester."

I fumed internally. How was this fair? We've been friends since forever and he fails to tell me essential things. I bet he told Snape all this.

"Have you talked to Lily about Professor Trundle?"

Great, another grim and uncomfortable topic.

"No," I replied with a huff.

"Why not? If she knew the truth, I bet she would be more willing to forgive you. I mean I wouldn't expect to get back together immediately, but with time it could heal."

"I don't think Professor Trundle was the only thing between us."

"What do you mean?"

"Snape!" I blurted out before I could stop myself. I was very angry at Snape.

"He is her best friend, you would be in terrible shape if Betty would have been the one to try to commit suicide instead of Snape."

"It's more than that, I think she likes him. My roommates tell me all the time that they had been a couple at one point."

"I'm fairly certain they haven't. Beyond that, you shouldn't worry about Snape anyway. He should be in a relationship soon."

"It won't change how Lily feels about him. She loves him more than me, even if it isn't romantic."

"Maybe, but she might like you more if she learns that Professor Trundle is part-veela and used mild love potions on you. You can't expect to reach the same level of attachment to a life-long friend in a couple of months. That only works when there is a falling out."

"I still think it's better if I don't try and go after Lily again. James likes her. I shouldn't have gone for her in the first place. It's not like she would come here to Riverdale. Plus, I never got around to telling her about the Blossom Tree Tapping Ceremony."

"What?! You've known about it for weeks! Cheryl was the one who pressured Dumbledore to make it so more people could come to Riverdale, specifically so that you could be her escort."

"It just never came up. Also, how are you supposed to tell your girlfriend that you are posing as a date for another girl to get her extended family off her case?"

"Lily is reasonable. You just had to say that Cheryl was getting pressure from back home to have a boyfriend, but she doesn't want a boyfriend right now. So I stepped in to be a fake date to help her appease her family. The truth would have worked just fine."

"Well, it's too late now."

I looked out the window. While the conversation had touched some harsh topics, I couldn't help but feel that Veronica was a true friend. Maybe since things didn't work out with me and Lily or her and Sirius, perhaps something could happen between us.

"When are you going to that thing? Can you drop me off at home first?" Veronica asked, pulling me from my thoughts.

"Sure. And I'll pick you up there at 10am so we can investigate the trailer?"

"Yep. I need some quality time to make sense of all the stuff my mother has thrown on me while I have been gone at Hogwarts. I can't imagine how crazy it would have been if I had stayed at home. You wouldn't have been there to calm me when I found out our parents dated for a short while." She leaned into me a little.

"Yeah, I'm sorry that I didn't bring it to you earlier. I do think it was good for my dad even though it wasn't the best for you."

We idly talked about her life as I took her home and then I drove to the place where I was to meet Cheryl for the tree tapping ceremony. It was going to be an interesting day.


	32. Cold Hard Truth (Jughead)

Chapter 32: Cold Hard Truth

My hope that Mrs. Cooper had arranged the brunch because she approved of my relationship with Betty were dashed in a few short minutes. Casual conversation turned hostile in a few minutes.

"When did Jughead move out?" Mrs. Cooper interrogated.

"That's none of your business, Alice." Dad replied. "The only thing that matters is that things are good enough that he can come home over for the Christmas holidays."

"Was he not living there in July?"

"Are you trying to insinuate something?"

"No, not at all. I'm just trying to gather some facts."

"Mom!"

"I just want to know if Jughead was living at home this summer."

"Are you trying to say—"

"I'm not saying anything. I just want information. It's what I go by."

"Well, I can tell when I'm unwanted. I'll just get going." My dad stood up and started heading out.

"Dad, no!"

"Yes, please stay."

"Mom."

"I don't want him to leave yet."

"No, instead you want to accuse him of being involved in the murder of Jason Blossom!" I shouted. It was bad enough that I had been arrested because people stereotyped me as the victim who murders their bully. I didn't want the same thing to happen to my dad.

"I said no such thing."

"You didn't have to."

Dad left the room and I got up and followed, Betty trailing me.

"Don't leave me," I said to my father.

"I'd say come with me, but I expect you ought to stay here so you can get back to Hogwarts. You'll see me in a week when you come home for Christmas."

I turned to Betty, "Can I have a moment alone with my dad?"

"I don't know, it is my house after all." Mrs. Cooper had trailed us as well.

Betty nodded and I followed my father outside.

"Whose bag was that in there?" My dad asked quietly when we were on the sidewalk.

"I don't know, we found it where the car was parked." I replied. "I'm sorry this didn't work out. I had really thought they meant well."

"Yeah, well, now you know how things really work. I'm glad you have been getting out of Riverdale. It might work in your favor to see if you can fully transfer to Hogwarts for your remaining years. You will have a better chance of making a better life than I have that way."

"But I don't want to leave you."

"I'm not innocent, Juggie."

"Wait, are you saying…"

"No. I did not kill Jason Blossom. I'm no murderer. But I have done terrible things."

"Then why do I need to plan on moving away permanently?"

"So you can have a better life. But I'm glad you found the bag. It will be best for that bag to leave town. It's dangerous." Dad seemed distracted.

"What? Then why should I take it."

"Because it won't be dangerous there."

"Dad…I don't…"

He put his hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry about me, son. If anything happens to me—"

"Nothing is going to happen to you!"

"Shh, listen. It is insurance, but I've received threats. If anything happens to me, stay at Hogwarts over the break. Don't come back to Riverdale, especially with the bag. Do anything you need in order to stay at Hogwarts. Please, promise me."

"Ok, I promise. But what is going to happen to you?"

"I don't know, but I'm sorry. Hopefully Betty is nicer than her mom."

"She is."

"Hopefully she will give you everything I can't."

"Dad..."

"Good bye, son. Everything I've done to be better is because of you and Jelly Bean. I hope I will still be here in a week to take you in. The trailers clean. I've been clean for a month." He started walking away.

"Thanks, dad. Goodbye." I said as I watched his retreating back. I felt so alone.

I ran inside, grabbed the bag, and moved towards the portkey.

"What are you doing Juggie?" Betty asked, grabbing my arm.

"I can't take this anymore."

"I'm sorry, can you hold on for another hour?"

I eyed her mother standing in the doorway watching.

"I'll see you at Hogwarts. Enjoy the time with your sister."

I grabbed the portkey and materialized in Professor Dumbledore's office.

"Back early?" His voice came from his desk.

"Yeah, saw my dad. Went to Pop's. Fought with my girlfriend's mother. Seemed like a good time to come back."

"That sounds eventful. It's too late for you to head to Hogsmeade, but if you want food I can get you some from the kitchens."

"No, I'm good."

"Enjoy the rest of your day."

"Thanks."

* * *

I wandered out of the castle. I needed to be alone and the grounds should be empty because of the colder weather. I made my way down by the lake.

I walked along the lake for a long time. It was calming. I was on the far side of the lake when I finally stopped and sat down on a rock.

I tried to talk myself into the fact that it wasn't as bad as it could have been. Yes, Betty's parents were wary of me. Who could blame them? But as I thought about Betty's mother and her accusations, I realized that I was really hurt because of my father. Yes, he was going clean, but he had been involved in Jason Blossom's murder somehow. He said he didn't murder Jason himself, and I trusted that because my dad is a horrible liar, but I couldn't help but feel like he had crossed the line more than I would be comfortable with when I found out.

While we have been searching for new leads on the Jason Blossom murder case, I felt nervous with the bag we found. My dad said it was dangerous but only dangerous in Riverdale. What the hell did that mean?

My intellect wanted me to open it, to find the clue, to uncover the turth. Unfortunately, my heart ached. This clue would likely incriminate my father. Could I deal with that? Could I be the one to put the pieces together and get my father in trouble?

The bag contained the truth. The truth was frightening. I wasn't ready for it.

I sat and watched the still lake. It hadn't iced over yet like the bodies of water in Riverdale. It was open and exposed. A lot like how I felt knowing that my dad, while not responsible for killing Jason Blossom, might have been a major player.

I contemplated waiting for Betty, but then I didn't want her to see the cold hard truth that I was connected to the murder through my father. I needed to discover the truth on my own. It was essential that I face this truth alone. I needed to open the bag before everyone made it back from Riverdale.

Hit by a sudden wave of curiosity, I unzipped the bag. There was something blue and yellow inside. I reached in and grabbed the fabric and pulled out a letterman jacket. Jason Blossom's letterman jacket. I looked in the bag, which was now empty.

This couldn't be it. I shook the bag out. Nothing. I shook the jacket out. Nothing.

This bag was supposed to hold the truth, why is it empty? Jason Blossom's jacket told us nothing.

I put the jacket back into the bag and closed it up. With the cryptic messages my father gave me, I expected more than an article of clothing that belonged to the deceased. I threw the bag at the trees in frustration before turning back towards the lake.

There were voices coming from behind me. Who would be out this far by the lake and how did I not see them coming?

I turned around and realized they must not be coming from Hogwarts. Not wishing to be seen, I moved behind some trees.

The group was heading to a clearing a little ways away. My curiosity streak was still burning strong so I made my way through the trees to see what they were up to.

I could tell someone was tied up. There were at least ten others. Whoever was tied up was in trouble. I was glad this was nothing that had happened to me before.

"Precisely. Random mob violence seems more likely than targeted killing." One of the mob replied to an unheard question.

"You don't think anyone will suspect anything?"

"It's Snape. Nobody will miss him."

My heart sank. That name was not common. It had to be Severus.


	33. Burning Bridges (Archie)

Chapter 33: Burning Bridges

Veronica's phone buzzed. She picked it up.

"Jughead's dad just left the Coopers," Veronica read from the phone. "We need to get out."

"I can't believe we didn't find anything." I answered.

"I know, I had been hoping that the answer to all of this was here. Snape is right, if the Blossoms were responsible they would not have done it alone."

"Snape wasn't the one who said that."

"Yeah, Archie, he was."

We walked out of the trailer and got into Archie's car.

"Where can we look next?" I asked.

"I don't know," Veronica replied. "Do you know any gang-masterminds that we can search next?"

"That's not my area of expertise." I bantered back.

"How are we going to tell Mrs. Cooper?"

"Oh, I was going to visit my dad since I didn't have time to visit him yet."

"So you are leaving me to report to Mrs. Cooper alone?"

"Well, since we didn't find anything, I think that won't be too hard."

"The hard part will be doing it without Betty noticing."

"Will she be offended?"

"She was offended at her mother even suggesting it, so I expect yes."

"You can do it."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence."

* * *

It apparently didn't go well. When I made it to the Coopers a few minutes before noon, Betty practically jumped on me.

"Did you go search FP's trailer while they were at brunch with us?" She demanded.

"Betty, calm down. We were trying to help solve the mystery. It should be good to know that we didn't find anything."

"You went behind my and Jughead's back! It has nothing to do with what you did and didn't find!"

"Quiet, Betty. I'm sorry you had unfailing trust in your boyfriend's father, but we didn't."

"I don't—"

"Betty, people are showing up. Please don't make this bigger than it needs to be. It's time to go back to Hogwarts. We can talk about it in the Gryffindor common room after dinner."

Luckily she saw the wisdom in my words as Cheryl entered the house. She came over and gave me a peck on the cheek.

"Thanks for the help today, Archie."

I was confused why she kissed me, but I responded, "You're welcome."

"You're the only one who believes in me."

"I wouldn't say that."

"It's true. You saw how they treated me. Anyhow, it's time to head back to Hogwarts."

As Cheryl headed over to the gathering near the portkey, Betty leaned in.

"What was that all about? What did you do to help Cheryl?"

"Nothing, she just needed an escort for a family thing today."

"You and Cheryl?"

"There's nothing. I was just standing in."

"We will be interrogating you later." Betty said. "Now it's time to get back to Hogwarts."

She looked around and then added, "Where is Kevin?"

I looked around. He was noticeably missing.

"I'm not waiting for him," Cheryl said. "It leaves at noon and it is 11:59."

"I'll take care of it," Mrs. Cooper said. "The rest of you go."

"Where's Jughead?" I asked, realizing that he was also missing.

"He went ahead," Betty said, taking hold of the portkey.

With that assurance I took hold of the portkey too. Six of us then materialized into the headmaster's office.

"Welcome back," Professor Dumbledore said in greeting. "I see we are missing Mr. Keller. No worries, I'll get in touch with him and make sure everything is fine. See you all at dinner in an hour."

"Thank you, professor," I said as I walked past him to exit the office.

At the base of the stairs out of the headmaster's office, we met a very winded Jughead.

"Severus is in trouble," he gasped. "It's going to be too late."

"What?" Betty and Veronica asked.

"These guys said they were going to kill him, out by the lake!"

"We have to go, now!" Betty said, starting to pull Jughead towards the exit of Hogwarts.

"Hold on," Veronica said, grabbing her arm. "If we could solve this problem by running, Juggie would already have done so."

"There's a mob. I couldn't fight ten people on my own." Jughead pleaded.

"Yeah, so we need a group. Hold up Cheryl. We need your presence even if you don't fight." Veronica grabbed Cheryl by the arm to stop her from leaving.

"I'm not getting involved in the petty battle between Slytherin and Gryffindor." Cheryl retorted. "I know that Snape kid was in the thick of it. I'm not rescuing some poor pathetic boy who asked for it."

"No, but will you go and tell the headmaster?" I asked authoritatively. "I am a prefect and this is exactly the type of situation I can call the shots with."

Cheryl glared at me for a moment. "Fine, but only because you helped me today."

Cheryl started making the way upstairs and everyone turned to me for answers. I had nothing else to say. This was really something grown-ups should be solving.

"We really need to get a move on," Jughead stated. "It took me forever to get back here. It might already be too late."

"So we need to move fast," Betty said. "Only Archie has a broom though…"

An idea hit me.

"The school has brooms. They use it to teach first years how to fly on them. I'll summon my broom and fly to get the other ones and then we can fly to Snape's rescue."

"Hurry!" Jughead called.

I ran outside of the castle and then focused on the brooms. Snape was a friend to my friend Jughead. No matter what dumb things he had been involved in, it wasn't right for a mob to go and kill him.

"Accio broom!" I shouted into the air and hoped we would be in time to rescue Snape.


	34. Battle at the Great Lake (Archie)

Chapter 34: Battle at Great Lake

It was improbable, but we had everyone on brooms and flying across the lake within five minutes.

"It's too late," Jughead's voice called out over the wind whipping about.

I tried to hold in my anger. It was a feat that I had organized all of this and got us moving in such a short time to save someone I really didn't care about. Yet, all I got was complaints that it took too long.

I opened my mouth to retort when Betty called out, "LOOK!"

On the shore of the lake where she was pointing to, there was a group of people surrounding a burning…log? Rolled up rug? I had no idea what it was.

"Faster!" I called out pointing to that location.

I assumed it was the right place to go as Jughead made no effort to contradict me.

While we hadn't made a plan of attack before taking off, it seemed that everyone had the same idea I had. Everyone was drawing their wands. I knew they were looking to me so when we got close enough, I aimed at a man laughing and pointing at the burning thing.

"Stupefy!"

I heard echoes as my followers copied my actions.

Six people were down. At least three were running away. Two were fist fighting two others.

I shot one more stunner towards the retreating people, unsure if I hit my mark as I heard a shout.

"He's in the burning fag!"

It was Sirius my roommate as he was trying to punch the man he was struggling with.

I shot a stunner and the man Sirius was fighting with fell over. I shot another to get the one James was fighting.

Sirius had bolted and was already unrolling the still-burning rug. Then I turned to where everyone else was gathered.

I approached slowly with James, fairly confused. Sirius hated Snape. I was starting to share the sentiment, but why was Sirius the most concerned about Snape being attacked?

The girls were conjuring water to put out the fire. A lumpy black form of a person came out of the rug.

BANG!

I looked towards where the noise came from. Everyone we had stunned was no longer stunned. Some were running away, several had their wands out.

There was a flash of light. I lifted my wand and cast a shield charm just in time to deflect some spell.

I quickly cast several more stunners and threw up a couple of shield charms. It was a magical battle! I knew I would get in trouble for coming to rescue Snape.

It wasn't long until the remainder of the mob scrambled away through the forest. I looked back to see if we suffered any casualties. It seemed only Veronica was hit by anything, but Betty was at her side taking care of her. As leader of the rescue group, I felt it was vital to go and see whether or not we had been successful.

I walked over to where Sirius was hugging the person from inside the burning rug. The person didn't look like Snape.

"Who's that?" I asked James who was standing next to Sirius.

"Regulus, Sirius's brother." James's voice was laced with concern.

"I thought we were here to rescue Snape?"

James pointed, "Your friend is seeing whether or not we were effective on that part."

I looked over and saw Jughead shaking an unconscious figure. This time I recognized the person as Snape. I could tell Jughead was upset. I feared I had failed him by being too late to save Snape.

"At least you saved Regulus," James whispered with a comforting hand on my shoulder. "We wouldn't have been able to do it without your help. They had disarmed us because we underestimated how many people were here."

I nodded. "We might've been outnumbered if we hadn't had the element of surprise. Who all was doing this?"

"I recognized some Slytherins from our year and a few upper classman, I couldn't tell you if they were all students or not."

"What were they doing?"

"Burning the fags like a fag. Apparently Regulus and Snape are a 'thing.'" James's voice sounded like the idea of Snape and Regulus together disgusted him.

"Wait, they did this because Snape and Regulus are gay?"

"It seems so, but at the same time, of all the homosexual couples, they chose this one. I don't know if it is because Snape is in their club and homosexuality is not allowed or if they feel like he was the one who swayed Regulus away from the path of marrying a worthy pureblood heiress. I don't know." James explained quietly. "All I know is that originally they only meant to get Snape, but then Regulus got all dramatic—"

"Is that a trait that runs in the Black family?"

James laughed, "I think so, at least on his mother's side. Anyway, Snape was the main target, but Regulus earned his spot in the fag by dramatically jumping in the way and giving a speech. We were too far away to hear, but I can imagine what it was like if he's anything like Sirius."

I laughed because I knew exactly what James was talking about.

"Is the burning rug-thing normal here?"

"No, we don't usually call homosexuals fags either. We have our own terms for that, but Blossom told everyone all about how they call homosexuals faggots in the states because they used to burn homosexuals like fags."

"What?"

"You know, the things muggles smoke…cigarettes? Do you not call them fags?"

I stared blankly at the group gathered around Snape. I really had no idea what he was talking about. I had never heard of people getting burned for their homosexuality and had definitely never heard of the term fag meaning a cigarette. I wasn't sure if this was a British culture difference or a magical to non-magical mix up.

"Look, it's Dumbledore." Sirius said, pointing and joining us.

Everyone but the unmoving form of Snape looked up the hill. I turned and saw Professor Dumbledore and Cheryl Blossom heading our way. At least I wouldn't have to deal with the responsibility of getting everyone back to the castle.

Dumbledore walked passed our huddled group.

"Cheryl Blossom," Sirius called out. Cheryl looked apprehensively at him, but then spotted me and strode right up to Sirius.

"Sirius Black," she mimicked.

"Why the hell did you give those bloody bastards the idea of burning faggots?" Sirius asked with collected spite.

"What do you mean?" Cheryl asked condescendingly.

"Everyone knows you taught your suitors about calling homosexuals fags because people used to burn them. Why did you do it?" Sirius's voice got to deadly quiet. I could tell it unnerved Cheryl, but I knew he wouldn't try anything in front of me.

"What do you mean?" She repeated, this time with less cool.

"They fuckin' tried to burn my brother alive because of what you taught them!" Sirius hissed.

"What?" Cheryl asked.

"They rolled my brother and his boyfriend up like a fag and lit them on fire because of you," Sirius menaced, placing his finger on Cheryl's spider brooch.

The look of comprehension crossed Cheryl's face and she looked to me for help.

"I didn't—I didn't mean for that. I—I just thought they wanted to know an insult to call at gays they didn't like. I didn't think they would take me seriously and burn anyone alive!" Cheryl defended. I could tell she was telling the truth. She had always been mean, but never violent.

"Just be grateful that my brother lived or you would've been in deep trouble," Sirius finished his threat and stepped away from Cheryl and started heading up the hill.

James gave me a nod and a smile before taking off to join Sirius. I would have joined them, but I remembered about my responsibility to get the borrowed brooms back. I gathered the brooms and gave Dumbledore a nod before flying off to return the brooms. I was hungry and it was almost time for dinner.


	35. The Monologue of the Century (Lily)

Chapter 35: The Monologue of the Century

"Lily!"

Betty came running up to me as I made my way into the Great Hall with Mary, Millie, Zoey, and Marlene. We had a great time in Hogsmeade and I had successfully managed to ignore the burning desire to investigate Severus. I wondered if Betty had new information on the murder investigation or if she knew who Severus had been on a date with. I really hoped it was the latter.

"How was your trip, Betty?" I asked.

"The trip was alright, but I really need to tell you what happened to Severus. He—"

"Snape?" Mary interjected. "I thought you were rid of that wanker."

"Sev's my best friend," I told Mary. "As long as he will let me be his friend, I will be his friend."

"But he's vile, we warned you before everyone knew he had a personal relationship with You-Know-Who."

"You don't understand him. His relationship with You-Know-Who is one of manipulation. You-Know-Who is grooming him."

"Grooming him?" Mary asked incredulously.

"How can you make an excuse like that?" Marlene demanded. "He thinks muggles are scum. He calls muggleborns you-know-what. He is in with You-Know-Who. What more evidence do you need?"

"You don't understand," I explained. "That's all I can say. You can hear what Betty has to say about Severus or you can leave. I'm not trying to change your opinion on him, but you aren't changing mine."

Mary rolled her eyes. "I swear, he has you under a love potion or something. I can't believe you can excuse away all that he's done."

"Come on," Zoey said. "I think we should get in and let Lily and Betty gossip about Snape without us."

"I'm not going anywhere," Millie stated. "I want to know what is going on. Of course, I'll have to take it all in with a grain of salt. They can't speak ill of Snape very well…"

Zoey went ahead on into the Great Hall to chat with her mother about Hogsmeade. Lily didn't know why she was so against hearing anything about Severus, she seemed to speak poorly of him the least. Perhaps she was just polite and didn't want to hurt my feelings.

Betty took a deep breath and looked at the four of us. I could tell she was debating whether or not to say it in front of our roommates who hated Severus.

"Alright," it seemed she decided she could tell all of us. "He was on that date Veronica was telling us about and then a mob caught up with them and because he was on a date with a guy they decided to wrap them up like a cigarette and light them on fire. They both survived, but during the scuffle to free them, Severus was hit by a curse. He's in the hospital wing with his boyfriend. Dumbledore says he should be awake by the end of dinner. Jughead and I decided that it would be a good time to try to get him to forgive Jughead and be our friend again, especially since it was Jughead that got the group together to save him."

My world stopped. Severus was gay? I mean I had considered it when coming up with a list of people that could possibly want to go out with him, but for it to be real?

No, it was great, I told myself. Severus finally had someone he cared about that cared about him back. Isn't that what he needs?

"Who?" Millie demanded. "Who is Snape dating?"

"A kid by the name of Regulus Black. You know, Sirius Black's brother."

I put my hand to my mouth as Marlene and Mary squealed. There was no way that backstabbing boy honestly cared for Severus. He had hurt him so many times. This had to be an elaborate prank of some kind.

"Oh my goodness," Millie moaned. "I can't believe it. Wasn't Snape the one who helped Mulciber tease Jane when she had that fling with Heather?"

"I don't know, but I remember Regulus being involved with the bullying of that one first year they thought was gay. They are such hypocrites." Mary said.

Mary, Marlene, and Millie all made their way into the Great Hall to find other people to share the gossip with.

"Are you alright?" Betty said, putting her hand on my shoulder.

"I—Regulus…"

"I don't know anything about Regulus except what you told me, but, how he acts around Severus, I really don't think it is an act. I think Regulus really likes Severus."

"It's just…how?"

Betty shrugged.

"I'm going to go chat with him," I decided, fire burning within me at the thought of Regulus hurting Severus again.

"Don't do anything you will regret."

"I have to know." I channeled the fire and turned to head to the hospital wing. Regulus would account for his actions against Severus.

* * *

I barged into the Hospital Wing and immediately spotted Regulus holding the hand of an unconscious Severus.

"What are you doing, Regulus?"

He opened his mouth and then closed it again.

"Yeah, you know exactly what I'm talking about. Every time he tried to be your friend, you would hand some sort of arsenal to your brother to use against him. Why are you doing it again? Think it is a laugh that he is gay?"

He looked sad. I felt a slight bit of triumph. I had caught him in his tricks.

"You realize he almost took his own life a few weeks ago. Another fiasco like second year and he might attempt without warning any of us."

"Evans," he said before opening and closing his mouth several times.

"What?" I demanded, arms crossed and waiting for a confession.

He sighed and tears started to silently flow from his eyes. I closed my eyes to avoid rolling them. I wasn't in the mood for a Black family drama queen moment.

"I've been horrible," he whispered. I took several steps closer to hear the rest of his words. "I was wrong all those times. I just…didn't know why I was doing those things. It wasn't until Veronica explained to me what was going on that I realized what was really happening."

"And what was really happening?"

"I had been jealous. Of you, of his studies, of his interest in the dark arts, of anything that he devoted his time and attention to. I never realized it at the time, I just felt angry because he would spend time with me and then spend time somewhere else. I—"

"Jealous? You are excusing your backstabbing behavior by claiming you were jealous? Even if that were true, it would still make you a horrid prat."

"I am. I've been horrible, but I'm trying to make it up to him." He let go of Severus's hand to nervously rub his hands together. "I don't know. Ever since Veronica pointed out that what I was feeling was attraction and love for Severus, it just gets more and more true. I realized that the happiest I feel is when I'm with him. I feel that to make him smile would make me the happiest person alive. It almost gave my life a new meaning and direction.

"I know I've been rude and manipulative. It just makes so much sense now. I got upset when he went from spending time with me to not because I went from being happy and elated to lonely and sad. It made me angry and I blamed Severus. So I turned to my brother because he looks out for me. Now I realize I was jealous. I hurt him. But now, I realize that I can help him for the same reason.

"When I heard about what happened on the astronomy tower, I was terrified. I thought I had missed my chance, but Veronica helped me realize that it only proved how much he needed someone like me in his life. I was reluctant. The Slytherin house is very traditional and homosexuality is frowned upon. I knew that Severus had supported that ideology as I had. I didn't know how he would take it.

"Instead, I just made friendly overtures. I gave him a place to escape his exchange student friend that betrayed him. When I asked him to Hogsmeade, I made it ambivalent. I didn't try and make it sound or seem like a date. I didn't want to lose him. I wasn't going to push anything because the risk of him running away would be worse than if we just became friends. It wasn't until the mob put his life in danger before it became worth the risk.

"They were going to burn him alive because he has been acting like a poof, first with Jughead and now with me. They told me to stand back or they would get me too. At first I stood back, I feared for my life. I was a coward. But then I thought about how I dreaded a world without him by my side. I refused to confess my feelings to him because I didn't want to lose him. And here I was, standing aside, letting them take him from me permanently.

"I decided then and there that I would take the risk. There was still a chance that I would lose him. They could simply restrain me and carry on. They could let him go and Severus would run away because of my confession. They could kill me too. Regardless, my love for him inspired me to stand up and confess that it was I that instigated the date. I confessed that I was in love with Severus.

"It earned me my spot to burn with him, but I didn't care. In fact, it seemed like the best option to die in the arms of someone you love. Of course Severus was upset that I landed myself into his same situation. I worried that I wouldn't get to confess my love for him before we both died because of his censuring me, but I got it in before we drifted into unconsciousness.

"I was surprised when I awoke and saw my brother. It hadn't been the end. I had survived and Severus as well. I did realize that I had been a bit dramatic, but I didn't regret it. If it weren't for that situation, I would never have confessed my feelings. I would have spent my life vying for his friendship, afraid to ask for anything more. Now we have an epic story of how we got together and then narrowly escaped a deadly situation. I can't wait for him to wake up and realize it wasn't just a dream."

Regulus kissed Severus's hand delicately after finishing his speech.

I found it hard to believe that I had remained silent during his monologue, but he did have talent. Both he and Sirius had a thing for impromptu heartfelt speeches that captivated you like a trained actor would. I cast around trying to see his words instead of just feeling what he wanted me to feel, but I couldn't. I could do nothing but believe him and hope it wasn't some elaborate plot to hurt Sev.

"I don't want to steal your friendship from Severus," Regulus hesitantly spoke when I remained silent. "I realize I have been doing that these past few weeks. I want him to be happy and I know that means he can't just rely on me."

"Er—thanks," I said, at a loss for words. "I'll…I'll just be going to dinner now."

"See you afterwards," he said with an odd wave.

I wandered into the Great Hall feeling that strange feeling you get after watching a really moving theatre production. I honestly felt like this entire story could have fallen out of a soap opera or romance novel of some variety. At least it wasn't a tragedy where both of them died.


	36. Reconciliation with my Best Friend(Lily)

Chapter 36: Reconciliation with my Best Friend

Regulus, Jughead, Betty, and I stood around Severus's bed. Professor Dumbledore entered the Hospital Wing.

"Good to see a friendly gathering around Mr. Snape," Professor Dumbledore spoke serenely. "Especially keeping in mind all the things that happened not just today but several weeks ago. I'm glad to see he has such a great support team."

"Professor," we all turned to see Madam Pomfrey exiting her office with a tea tray. "Did you bring what I requested?"

"I did, Poppy," the headmaster responded with a smile. "In a few short moments, Severus should be waking up."

"You didn't administer it, did you?" Madam Pomfrey demanded, placing the tea tray down next to Severus's bed.

"Of course not, but I assume you will administer it as soon as I hand it over."

With that, Professor Dumbledore handed Madam Pomfrey a flower that seemed like it was made of stone. She took it and added it to the tea cup and it immediately dissolved into the hot water. She then placed the cup against Severus's lips and poured the contents into his mouth.

Suddenly his breaths seemed deeper. His head moved and then he opened his dark eyes. They immediately went wide with shock, the lonely black filled with the reflections of the crowd around his bed. He gasped and went to cover his eyes.

"Shhh," Professor Dumbledore urged Severus. "You are weak. I wouldn't recommend speaking quite yet."

Severus nodded, putting his arm back down.

"You were spared by the kindness of your friend Mr. Jones," the headmaster explained. Severus looked over at Jughead with a conflicted expression. "He saw what was going on and ran for help. He then rushed to your aid with the remaining students from Riverdale. Though, we can't overlook the bravery of Mr. Regulus Black in standing up to the selective bullying."

"Bullying?" I interrupted angrily. "That was attempted murder!"

The headmaster sighed. "Unfortunately, the two adult witnesses claim it was nothing more than bullying that ended in a magical brawl between two groups. I was admonished to punish all involved parties, but seeing as only one side of the brawl confessed to being there, I have chosen to ignore the recommendation. This means it must be brushed aside."

"But we were there!" Betty interjected. "Don't our words count for anything?"

"In order to get the ministry involved, it needs to be an adult testimony. Anything else is a juvenile school problem unless it deals with the statute of secrecy. I'm sorry, but I'm glad that there was no permanent damage to anyone."

"Why can't you say something? You were there!" Betty said.

"Yes, but I only arrived after the fact. My account is not an eyewitness account. I will say the evidence of the site proves your side of the story, but the site was cleared by the time the adult witnesses spoke up. I did not expect them to be this thorough, but there is no changing the past. Be happy that Mr. Snape and Mr. Black survived and that you all had a hand in that. Now, if you don't mind, I have important matters to be looking into."

With that the headmaster got up and left us in stunned silence. A mob came and targeted Severus to kill him and nothing was going to happen. No investigation, no punishment, nothing.

Madam Pomfrey began pouring another potion down Severus's throat. "Now, don't speak for another hour or so. If your friends make that difficult, I will throw them out."

We sat in silence until Madam Pomfrey made her way back into her office.

"Regulus," I said, turning to him. "You were there the entire time. Who was involved?"

"I'm not turning anyone in," he replied. "It leaves me with more power to not say anything."

"How could you say that?" I asked.

"It's quite simple. They threaten to do something and I threaten to tell on them for their involvement. As long as they don't know Dumbledore has decided not to punish anyone, it will be effective in keeping them off Sev's and my tails." He said.

I turned to Betty and Jughead, but Jughead was nodding in agreement.

"It wasn't arbitrary," Jughead said. "It was targeted and it is best to have some defense while you can."

"What do you mean?" Betty asked.

"It couldn't be an accident that they went for Severus first and then only took Regulus when he got involved," I said, remembering what Regulus had told me.

"They were? I thought they just caught Severus," Betty said, then turned to Severus. "People are after you?"

He looked away, reminding all of us that all but Regulus still needed to make amends with Severus. I looked down ashamed.

"Severus," Jughead was the first to speak. "I'm terribly sorry about what I said. I'm sorry I told your secrets. I know there is nothing that I can do to take them back, but I hope you can tell that I want to make it up to you. I'm not trying to be the hero or anything, I just want your friendship back. Will you give me another chance?"

Severus gave him a dark look. Jughead looked confused.

"He wants to know why," I told him as Severus nodded to affirm.

"Why what?" Jughead asked nervously.

"Why you want to be his friend," Lily clarified and Severus nodded.

"Because…because I don't... It's just something sentimental. I think you are a good person. I think we both can learn a lot from each other outside of the academic world. We are so alike in many ways. I loved it when you called the marauders erotomanic. I just…care. You're my friend and I don't want to be on your bad side."

Severus returned with a blank stare.

"He needs time to reflect on that," I interpreted, happy to have an essential role in reconciliation.

"Am I going to have that skill eventually?" Regulus asked. "It'd be useful to understand Severus without words."

I laughed and Severus gave a smirk.

"Did I make Severus laugh?" Regulus asked. "Have I accomplished the feat?"

Severus gave a playful glare.

"Not quite," I laughed.

Severus smiled at me. I knew it was my turn to say something. I really wanted to grab hold of his hand so he would know how sincere I was, but it seemed wrong with Regulus holding his other hand with romantic intent. Instead, I just placed my hand on the bed.

"Sev," I began. "I know I'm not the greatest friend, but I'm sorry. I reacted emotionally instead of looking for your perspective. I think Betty is the only one who managed to keep her cool with all of this. We want to be here for you. I want to be here for you. Know you can always come to me if you need anything."

I looked into his eyes and knew that he understood. I let out a breath in relief. We would be friends again. I had more time to convince him that You-Know-Who had nothing to offer and was just tricking him.

We spent a few more minutes in idle chit chat around Severus before Betty, Jughead, and I left. I looked back as we exited the Hospital Wing and saw how tenderly Regulus stroked Severus's face. Betty was right: whatever he had done in the past, he really cared for Severus now. I needed to forgive Regulus and let him help Severus. Veronica was right: all Severus needed was someone to care for him where we all failed.


	37. The Truth (Betty)

Chapter 37: The Truth

In the craziness of what happened at the side of the Great Lake, I had forgotten that Kevin had not returned from Riverdale with the rest of us. It wasn't until he sat down between me and Veronica that I remembered he hadn't arrived at my house before the portkey left. I felt like a horrible friend for forgetting, but Kevin seemed cheerful.

"I never imagined that the it couple of Hogwarts could ever be a gay couple from Slytherin. After really getting to know the school, I never would have expected a gay couple even, but everyone is talking about them. Regulus and Severus. Wow." He exclaimed, staring over to where Severus and Regulus were eating at the Slytherin table. "I missed out. I went for the wrong Black brother. Look how lovingly he looks at Severus. I hope to find someone who will love me that much."

"Don't worry, you will," Veronica stated. "But I don't think you and Regulus would have worked out. He has been crushing on Severus basically since they met, at least from what he has told me."

"Did you set them up?" Kevin asked.

"I wish," Veronica replied. "I only encouraged him to act on his feelings. I think last night was what really sealed the deal."

"Yeah, I heard," Kevin replied with a distracted look on his face.

"What happened to you Kevin? We missed you yesterday. Did you get stuck in the storm?" I asked.

"Yeah, my dad was supposed to be off work, but when a search warrant turned out more evidence than expected, he had to report right before noon to make the arrest. Dumbledore flooed and arranged for me to come this afternoon instead." Kevin answered.

"What was the arrest that was so important to make you miss the portkey?" Jughead asked.

Kevin paused for a moment. Then looked down as he spoke, "They arrested FP Jones for the murder of Jason Blossom. They found the murder weapon inside his trailer."

I looked to Jughead. His face suddenly went rigid.

"Wait, when did that happen?" Veronica asked.

"Right about noon yesterday," Kevin replied. "I'm so sorry, Jughead. It's the facts."

"I'm fine," Jughead said.

"Wait," Veronica said. "Archie and I searched his trailer just before eleven and there was nothing there."

"You searched my dad's trailer?" Jughead turned on Veronica, anger replacing his stoic expression.

"Listen, this is a good thing," she replied.

"Good? My dad just got arrested for murder. This is anything but good." Jughead stood up.

"Juggie, I'm sorry. Please, sit down. We can get through this together." I pleaded, gently tugging on his arm.

"This was arranged, wasn't it?" Jughead said, looking from me to Veronica while backing away. "You asked your mother to create a distraction so you could investigate. Why didn't you ask me? Did you not think I could be trusted?"

He slipped from my grip and stormed out of the Great Hall. I got up and followed after him. He exited the castle through the entrance hall and started running across the grounds. I kept running.

I wasn't sure what Jughead would do. Would he run away? Close himself off? Try and get sent back to Riverdale?

I looked back and saw Kevin and Archie running to catch up with me.

I ran for a long time before I needed to start walking, I was out of shape. By then Archie and Kevin had caught up, Kevin chose to walk with me as Archie kept on running. We had been going alongside the lake for so long, I wondered where school property ended or if it included the entirety of the lake.

"I'm sorry," Kevin said. "I know I needed to tell the truth, and I knew it was going to be hard on Jughead. I just hoped that quicker was better."

"It's not your fault," I said. "These are the facts and we can't get around them. It's just something we will have to help him through."

We finally made it to a cluster of trees where we caught up with Jughead and Archie. It looked vaguely familiar.

"Juggie," I said, getting down to put my arm around him.

He shrugged out of my arm and I let it fall to my side. He was closing me out. I wasn't sure how to get him to not shut us out when he needed us the most. Kevin retreated to help give Jughead more space.

"Jughead, Veronica and I both know that the gun wasn't there when we searched his trailer. I know you are offended that we did it without talking to you first, but really it was a good thing," Archie explained. "We know your dad was innocent."

"Innocent of what?" Jughead replied harshly. "He was involved."

"He confessed," Kevin said quietly. "He confessed this morning to killing Jason. I think it might be better to confront that fact and move on."

"No!" Jughead shouted, standing up once more. "He told me right before I left that he didn't kill Jason."

"He was lying to protect you," Kevin stated calmly. "He doesn't want you to think down on him as your father."

"No, he was telling the truth," Archie countered, agitated. "The gun was not in his trailer when Veronica and I searched it. Someone planted it."

"Why would he lie to my dad? Why would he confess to a crime he did not commit? It makes much more sense the other way." Kevin countered.

"Quiet!" Jughead shouted.

We stared as he slid down a tree to sit on the ground, head in his hands.

"Juggie, your dad did not have the gun just under an hour before the cops came. Unless he was carrying it around, someone planted it. Your dad is innocent."

"My dad is not innocent!" Jughead exclaimed and then he started to cry.

Just then, Lily and Veronica arrived. To my surprise, they were were with Severus and Regulus.

"I don't know whether to think of this place as good luck or bad luck," Regulus stated, looking around.

Severus stared down at Jughead with intensity that made me uncomfortable. I moved to put my arm around Jughead again. This time Jughead didn't shrug it off.

"Jughead, we are here for you. All of us." I said.

"So, the debate is whether or not Jughead's father lied to him or Kevin's dad?" Severus said, kneeling in front of Jughead. They must have overheard Kevin and Archie's argument.

"No," Jughead said agressively. "The question is how much was my father involved in the murder of Jason Blossom?"

"Why do you say that?" I asked. "Archie and Veronica say the gun wasn't there when they were there. It was clearly planted."

Severus got up and then proceeded to wander around in the trees just beyond the clearing.

"What are you doing?" Jughead demanded harshly, starting to stand up again. I held him back, unsure if he was going to lash out at Severus in anger again.

Severus stepped out again with a bag. The bag Jughead had with him yesterday after our visit to the car site.

"Finding the missing puzzle piece," Severus said.

"How'd you know about that?" Jughead demanded.

Severus tossed the bag at him.

"I'll still let you decide what to do with it, but at least now everyone will know that you have more information than the rest of us." Severus said as he returned to Regulus's side. Regulus immediately put his arm around him.

"That's the bag you found at the site where they burned the car," I said. "I had forgotten about it. What's in it?"

"Nothing," Jughead said aggressively as he shoved the bag into my hands. "My dad said it was dangerous and held the truth, but it doesn't."

The bag felt light and the contents felt soft. I took his handing me the bag as permission to open it. I unzipped it and pulled out a jacket. Jason's letterman jacket. I felt my mouth open wide in shock. Veronica, Archie, and Kevin all had their mouths gaping in shock.

"What is so concerning about the hideous muggle jacket?" Regulus asked.

I looked around and realized that Severus, Lily, and Regulus had no idea the significance of the jacket.

"It's Jason's jacket," Archie supplied.

"It's the letterman jacket of the boy who was murdered over the summer," I added. "The same one Severus and I found in the getaway car."

"So your father had to be involved with the burning of the evidence," Severus said, presumably to Jughead.

"It's supposed to hold the truth," Jughead said. "That's it. The bag has nothing but the jacket in it. How can the jacket hold the truth?"

I thought hard about the jacket. The jacket couldn't hold DNA evidence as it was in the getaway car and not on Jason when he was murdered. There had to be something in it. If there was a hole in the pocket, it could be lost in the lining.

"Archie, put it on," I said, holding the jacket up.

Archie stepped into the jacket and I immediately started poking around in the pockets. The left one had a hole. I then started to feel around in the lining.

"What are you doing?" Veronica asked.

"There's a hole in this pocket." I declared.

"Now we are just grasping at straws." Keven said.

"I don't know about you, but I hate it when I get a hole in my pocket and I lose my chapstick in the lining." I said as I felt around. I found something and I started to work it back towards the pocket with the hole.

I pulled out a small USB jump drive.

"I think I found the truth," I declared, holding it out.

"What is it?" Regulus asked. I don't think I was ever going to get used to how little the British magical community knew about the non-magical community.


	38. Dead End (Jughead)

Chapter 38: Dead End

A private conflict raged inside me all week as to whether or not my father was a violent criminal. The jump drive held the answer, but, as both Severus and Lily reminded me on a daily basis, electronics did not work at Hogwarts or on the grounds due to magical interference. Since it was end of term with all the final term tests and papers, no one wanted to adventure beyond the grounds in favor of studying.

I could not study due to the war waging inside of me. My energy instead was focused on figuring out how to resolve the conflict inside of me.

The first conflict was that my father was in jail and as such, I did not have a legal guardian to take care of me and thus could not leave Hogwarts for Christmas. Normally, I wouldn't care. I have no reason to go home for the holidays, no family to spend it with, BUT if I wanted to see the contents of the jump drive myself, I had to leave Hogwarts. This meant I needed someone to take me in for the break.

The second conflict was about how I would deal with learning about my father's involvement, however slight, in Jason Blossom's murder. Up until the jump drive discovery, I had squashed it by thinking my father was innocent, but I knew that wasn't the case. At first I didn't think there was anyone to turn to, but then I remembered that Severus's dad was similar to my own—terrorizing his part of town. This was now a difficult task as he and Regulus were minor celebrities now, beyond the fact that they spent every spare moment together.

Deciding that catching Severus was easier than begging Archie or Betty to let me come and stay with them over the holidays, I decided I would pull Severus away from Regulus during the break before dinner.

I was right behind Severus after charms class, but a swarm of students separated me from Severus, bringing Regulus to him. I had to follow the adoring crowd until it dissipated but by then the famed couple had disappeared.

I was about to give up and head for dinner when I heard a door close a ways down the hallway. It was a slim chance, but I had to try anyway. I made my way to the offending door and wrenched it open.

To my luck and embarrassment, Regulus and Severus jumped apart at the opening of the door. Severus drew his wand and Regulus took a fighting stance.

"Oh, it's you," Severus said, lowering his wand.

We all exchanged awkward looks before I found the courage to speak.

"Erm, could I have a word with you? Alone?" I asked.

Severus nodded. "Reg, watch the door."

Regulus nodded and left the classroom.

"He'll be able to hear—" I started to object, when Severus shook his head.

"Muffliato," he whispered. "Now he won't."

I felt awkward standing alone in the classroom with Severus, knowing what I had just interrupted and the rumors that our roommates had spread about us. I shook my head and tried to focus on the two points.

"No, I can't help you read the jumpdrive at Hogwarts and no, I can't give you a place to stay over the holidays." He said.

"No, it's not that. It's….How do you…How often does your dad end up in prison?" I asked, thinking of my own father in prison currently awaiting trial.

"Not too often, he usually goes to jail for disorderly conduct. He's gotten a sentence or two for drugs." He shrugged.

"How do you cope with it?"

"It's actually nice to have him locked away. So this is dealing with your father killing that one guy?"

"He didn't kill him!" I exploded and immediately regretted it. To my surprise, Severus didn't even flinch.

"What makes you say that?"

"He told me he was no murderer."

"And you believed him?"

"He's not a very good liar."

"If he's not a murderer, shouldn't he go free? Why are you asking me about this?"

"Just…because you know what is like to have a disappointment for a father. My father said he wasn't a murderer but he wasn't clean in this either. I just need to know because he is bound to spend some time in prison."

"How I cope," Severus said as if pondering the question. "I don't consider him my father. To me, he's a good-for-nothing sperm donor that won't leave us alone. I don't think I can relate as surviving with my father is hard, when he leaves life gets better."

"How can you say that about your father?"

"He is no father of mine!" Severus snapped, grabbing me by the front of my robes.

Just as quickly as the rage burst, he let go and took a step back.

"I'm sorry," he said, looking at the floor.

"I'm sorry I brought it up." I gave a cautious glance at him before exiting the classroom.

I nodded at Regulus as I passed him at the door and he went back inside to join Severus.

I stormed off. It had been a waste of time. He was no help.

* * *

I went to dinner and I felt guilty about my father's involvement. If my father was bad like Severus's father and actually guilty of some terrible things, I couldn't just sit around and act like I agreed with what he did. I decided I would do something about it.

As I entered the Great Hall, I spotted Cheryl. I prepared myself as she was sitting in the center of the Great Hall. This was going to be a scene.

I approached her and waited until she spotted me. I took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry, Cheryl."

For a moment we looked at each other in silence. Then she stood up. I wasn't sure whether she was going to hug or hit me. I only knew that the Great Hall had become silent and was staring.

She slapped me. Then she started pounding on me. I couldn't blame her and I stayed unmoving. My father as good as killed her brother.

Kevin jumped up and stood in between us. Someone else grabbed Cheryl. Betty took my hand and led me out of the Great Hall.

* * *

That night I was studying in the library for the Care of Magical Creatures exam. Professor Kettleburn was going to have us identify several creatures from their non-magical components. I could still not concentrate on anything.

"Crups are the dog-things, right?" Betty was asking. "They look like those…that one dog."

"Yeah, and they have a forked tail that is usually removed at birth," Lily explained.

"Then how are we supposed to identify it?" Veronica asked, flipping through her Care of Magical Creatures textbook.

Their talking was giving me a headache.

"I'm leaving," I said and got up. I had been so uninvolved, everything was still in my bag. Betty gave me a sad smile as I stormed into the hallway.

I had only gone down one floor when I came upon a scene that made me stop in my tracks. Potter and Black were transfiguring a crowd of third year's clothing into attire suited for different muggle occupations. A poor boy was in tights, shoes, and tutu of a ballerina, a kid was bumping into the wall in a backwards spacesuit, a girl was equipped like a cowboy, another boy was in a female nurse costume, someone in a fireman attire, and the last one was in a business suit.

I turned around and hoped that Potter and Black hadn't noticed me, but lady luck was not my friend.

"I've been dying to do this, James. Watch!" Black called.

I could feel that something happened to my head, but I couldn't tell what. I put my hands up and felt ceramic. I kept feeling around to figure out what shape it was. I found a handle and eventually the lip. The lip had a spout.

"See! Jug-Head!" Black called out.

I turned back around and glared at him.

"So original!" I sarcastically called back, very glad that magic was not as rampant in the hallways in Riverdale so as to say this was a regular occurrence.

"You should see the art," Potter said with a smile. "It's a nice Gryffindor red with the crest of the best house of Hogwarts."

"Why would you put a Slytherin crest on a red background?" A voice came from the end of the hallway.

It was Veronica, which meant that Betty was seeing me in this embarrassing situation. At least my face was already red so no one would be able to notice my face getting even redder.

"What are you doing?" Lily's voice echoed behind me.

"Studying for our muggle studies test," Potter said, ruffling his hair. I immediately detected flirting.

"Muggle studies?" Lily repeated.

Potter and Black indicated to the third year students, some who were trying to cover up the excess skin their outfits were showing.

"James, Sirius," Lily said with disappointment in her voice.

"Put them back in their robes," Betty commanded, confirming my fear that she was there.

As Potter and Black began to protest, I slipped through a concealed hallway to spare the humiliation. All I wanted to know was the truth. Why was the universe fighting against me?

"Jughead," Betty's gentle voice came from behind me. She had followed me. I shouldn't have been surprised.

"Go away," I moaned, but I really didn't mean it.

"At least let me set your head back to normal before you run off to be alone again," she replied gently.

I turned and nodded. It would be difficult to fix my own head without a 360-degree mirror. She waved her wand and I felt warmth return to my head. She gently stroked my face. I wanted to pull her in so close and tell her that everything was going to be alright, but I didn't know it for myself. Tears welled up in my eyes. I had cried in front of her already, but it was a blow to my dignity every time.

"Juggie," Betty pulled me in a tight hug. It felt good and I returned the hug, but it caused tears to actually fall from my eyes.

"It will be ok," she repeated several times until I managed to calm down.

"I'm finding it hard to concentrate with the mystery of the thumb drive. I can't imagine how much harder it is for you knowing that it has something to do with your father's involvement." Betty spoke quietly. "Even harder knowing your father was already arrested for the crime."

The thought of my father being wrongfully arrested filled me with anger. I pulled away, turned around, and dried my eyes.

"The worst part is I won't even get to see what is on it!" I exploded and faux kicked the wall.

"What do you mean?" Betty asked.

"I can't go home," I said roughly. "My father is in jail and there is nowhere for me to stay except the empty trailer, which I doubt Dumbledore will permit. This means I'm stuck at Hogwarts all break. This means I can't see what is on the jump drive!"

"Oh, I hadn't thought of that," Betty replied. "Maybe, maybe I can convince my mother to say you are staying with us even though you'll stay at the trailer? Or maybe we could ask Archie if you can stay with him?"

"I don't want to impose," I said, grateful for her help, but hating how vulnerable I felt in needing to ask for help.

"I'll talk to Lily too. My family is coming up to see her family since my mother can make portkeys. I'll be spending the first week with the Evans, maybe they won't mind you joining?"

"I really don't want to impose…"

"Impose on what?" Lily asked, just entering the hidden hallway.

"Would it be alright if Jughead joins my family for the first bit of the break? He doesn't have anywhere to stay and he really wants to see what is on the jump drive."

"Yeah, totally," Lily said. "The more the merrier. If only I could convince your family to stay through Christmas."

"You know that wouldn't work, besides that'll be cutting it close to Polly's due date."

"Yeah, that's the point. She should have them in England so I can see the cute babies!"

The girls laughed.

"We'll take care of you, Juggie," Betty said, linking her arm in mine. "Don't worry."

I conceded and followed them back to the library to study. I really needed to not fail.


	39. Evans's Time-Bomb (Betty)

Chapter 39: Evans's Time-Bomb

Because I was staying with Lily for the first part of the holidays, I had the privilege of partaking in a major Hogwarts experience: riding the Hogwarts Express. All the other Riverdale students, excluding Jughead who was coming with us, went to Dumbledore's office to take a portkey.

The air of Christmas, end of term, and squeezing it all onto a train meant I was excited enough that I forgot about the jump drive all day until Mr. Evans brought it up on the drive back from the train station after we arrived in London.

"Lily told me that you have a USB drive that you think will solve the little mystery you have been working on all semester," Mr. Evans spoke from the driver's seat. "Unfortunately, I will not permit you to plug it into any of our computers until we determine that it doesn't have any viruses. I'm not losing an expensive device for something that could all be a trick."

I saw Jughead silently bemoan the situation. This was another obstacle before discovering the truth. I felt guilty for forgetting about the jump drive when it was clearly a major and constant concern in Jughead's mind. I wished I could take the burden from him.

"Understandable," Lily spoke from the passenger seat. "What do you suggest we do?"

"Your grandmother had an old computer," Mr. Evans said. "I plan on wiping it clean and then disconnecting its wireless card so it can't override the airplane mode. Once I'm sure it has no sensitive information or the ability to connect with any other device, I will permit you to plug the USB drive into it to see what is on it."

I thought that was a little extreme, but Lily made it seem like it was her father's usual paranoid self.

"As long as it isn't before we have to send Jughead and the Coopers home," Lily replied to him with a smile.

Mr. Evans grimaced in the rearview mirror. "I hope so too, but I still have work this week. I promise to commit as much outside time to it."

"Thanks," Lily said. "It is rather important as Jughead's dad is in jail for a crime he didn't commit."

"Betty, when is your family coming?" Mr. Evans asked, changing the subject, clearly uncomfortable at having the son of a man in prison in his car. I hoped Jughead was distracted enough not to notice.

"Uh—I think tomorrow. I'm not sure what time."

"Time won't matter too much as long as they make it before dinner time. Mrs. Evans will be disappointed if they miss. She has a wonderful meal planned to introduce you to the British way…"

The Evans were wonderful. Petunia even, after she warmed up to us. It probably helped that the magical and non-magical world were integrated in Riverdale compared to how it was in England. I presume that is what makes it bitterly awkward in Britain.

It was dinner the night before we were to leave and Mr. Evans had only barely declared that he had prepared Grandma Evans' old computer. Dinner had already been called by Mrs. Evans and Mrs. Evans would not be dissuaded to let her food go a little cold in favor of solving the mystery once and for all.

"I don't care," Mrs. Evans told Lily, Jughead, and I as we protested. "The files could be text. They could be encrypted. It could take you hours to figure it out. It's best we all get some food before facing whatever the USB drive has to offer you."

We all sat down for dinner. I hoped Jughead could take the suspense a little longer. I glanced over at him and he gave me a reassuring smile. It seemed he was taking this last delay well, assuming Mr. and Mrs. Evans were just being paranoid about how difficult it would be to get information from the jump drive.

Dinner was delicious and 'pudding' seemed to take forever, knowing what was awaiting us. I only got distracted when Polly brought up the events of almost two weeks ago.

"Ok, I have been dying to understand what all was going on when you said that there was this couple that almost got killed for being gay," Polly was saying. "Please, give us the details. I know the letter was more concerned about the jump drive, but I want to know more about what happened. I didn't think England was backwards."

"It's the wizarding world that is a bit backwards," Mr. Evans added. "With their quills and parchments, I'm not surprised they would overreact about gay students."

"Alright, then what was going on with those poor boys?" Polly clarified.

"You mean about Se—" Jughead began to say when Lily cut in.

"Yeah, so there is one house that is super conservative and they make their disapproval known for any non-traditional couple." Lily began. "Normally it is just words and stuff, but this couple was from their house so I think it hit them a bit more. It was when we had permission to visit the local village to hang out and they were on a date together. At some point they gathered a mob and abducted the two boys."

"Just out of the blue," my mother stated. "Interesting. Neither of the boys happened to be Riverdale students, are they? It would make an engaging story."

"We would've heard about it already," my father corrected. "I doubt Sheriff Keller would let it slip our notice that his son was targeted."

"Yeah, it was all from a misunderstanding, according to Archie." I added. "Cheryl Blossom—" (my parents winced at the mention of the Blossom name) "—apparently told them that in America we call gay people faggots because they used to be burned like the bundle of sticks of the same name, but for British people it means a cigarette. So they rolled the boys up in a rug and lit the rug on fire like a cigarette. If it hadn't been extremely homophobic and threatened the lives of two innocent boys, it could have been a mildly funny misunderstanding between British and American English. Instead it was horrible mob violence."

"I don't think it was some homophobic act," Jughead said. "They were clearly targeting Se—"

"Yes, Jughead is correct," Lily cut him off again. "They were targeting the one boy because he wasn't a pureblood and they felt it was his fault the other boy 'turned gay,' but they were wrong. In fact, the other boy, the pureblood boy, who they believed was infallible because of his lineage, was actually the one that had been crushing on the other boy for years. So they were just going to kill one of boys in the couple, but the other boy couldn't stand to see his boyfriend die. So he tried to stop them and so they just threw him in with the other boy."

"No, they were trying to kill Se—"

"I got the story from one of the boys," Lily cut Jughead off again. I was realizing that she was trying to prevent him from saying Severus's name. Unfortunately, Jughead was not as quick and stood up.

"I was there!" He spoke firmly. "They said they meant to kill Sn—"

"Regulus," Lily spoke as Jughead said 'Snape'. "Poor boy."

Jughead stopped talking. I could tell he was getting upset at Lily interrupting him constantly.

"You're talking about Severus Snape, aren't you?" Petunia stated. She had been looking from Lily and Jughead.

"No," Lily lied. "I'm not still hanging out with him."

"Lily," Mr. Evans said in a parental tone. "I thought we told you to stop hanging out with the boy."

"Fine," Lily stood up. "I am hanging out with him, but he is gay! He isn't going to impregnate me. He's not even attracted to me! He isn't into drugs or alcohol so he isn't going to be getting me on those either. He needs friends! Everyone at school—"

"Lily," Mr. Evans spoke in an even firmer tone. "Speak with me in the other room now."

"Mr. Evans," I interjected. "He's not a bad person. He's a good person. He watches out for his friends. Jughead and I are his friend too, we know him. Jughead probably knows him the most."

"Yeah, but it sounds like he would rather I not be friends with his daughter either," Jughead remarked snidely.

"Elizabeth! Jughead!" My mother intervened, taking a turn being a parent. "Do not talk back to Mr. Evans. He has been gracious enough to invite us into his home. Do not insult him by being rude."

We both quieted down and Jughead sat back down. With a nod, Mr. Evans got Lily to precede him into the living room and out of view of the people at the dinner table.

We quietly returned to eating the dessert. We heard Mr. Evans' stern tone come from the other room. Everyone exchanged awkward looks as we tried not to listen in.

Then there was a knock at the door.


	40. The Outsider (Betty)

Chapter 40: The Outsider

Mrs. Evans stood up to get the door, but Lily was quicker. She opened the door and her mouth dropped in shock.

"Sev," she spoke so quietly I almost missed it from the table even though I could see her face.

"Lily," it was Severus's voice coming from the door.

His timing couldn't have been worse. I saw Mr. and Mrs. Evans exchange worried looks. Lily went to step out on the porch to talk to him, but Mr. Evans put a hand on her shoulder.

"Mr. Snape," his voice was one of those voices parents put on when they are interrupted while lecturing their child, the one that reeks with fake kindness. "If you have something to say, you can say it in front of all of us."

The door opened all the way and Mr. Evans indicated to not only Mrs. Evans but all of us at the table. Severus turned red.

"I—I…" Severus stuttered. He took a deep breath and continued with more poise than I had ever seen him have. "I am sorry to have disturbed your evening, Mr. Evans. I can tell I am unwanted here. I will not bother you any further. Good evening."

He then turned to leave, but Lily broke from her father's grip and grabbed Severus by his shoulder.

"Why aren't you at Regulus's?" She asked.

"I just…I just need some food," he whispered. "It doesn't have to be much. I'll make it stretch. I just remembered you said I could come to you if I needed anything. If you don't, that's fine too. I don't want to cause you any problems."

"Marianne, get him some leftovers from the fridge," Mr. Evans ordered Mrs. Evans who went into the kitchen to obey.

"Thank you, Mr. Evans," Severus said, looking down.

Mrs. Evans returned with some Tupperware and handed them to Severus. He was about to go, but Mr. Evans stepped out on the porch. He might have thought he would have more privacy, but we all, except Polly, got up and gathered near the door.

"Tell us how long you need us to deliver food to your house, I don't want you near our house again." Mr. Evans spoke quietly.

"This will be fine," Severus whispered back, clearly uncomfortable at making a scene. "I can make it last."

"Are you sure?" Mr. Evans demanded.

Severus nodded and then turned to leave. I almost thought I heard a snivel.

"Dad," Lily said firmly. "We can't turn him away."

"Get inside," Mr. Evans pointed into the house.

"No." Lily stood her ground.

"He has a family to take care of him. He doesn't belong here."

"Sev, wait!" Lily called.

Severus was down on the sidewalk in front of the house by now. Severus stopped but he didn't turn around.

"Lily, no." Mr. Evans said. "Why are you doing this in front of all our guests? This is not the time to make a scene."

"The time to make a scene is while Severus is still on this property and still in need of our help." Lily shot back. "You always go on about how we need to have charity and give to those in need, but fail to act when needed."

"We are giving," Mr. Evans shot back. "He asked for food and we are giving him food. I even offered to keep giving him food for however long is needed."

"' _And though I bestow all my goods to feed the poor, and though I give my body to be burned, and have not charity, it profiteth me nothing.'_ Didn't Christ also say, _'ye shall not forbid any man from coming unto you when ye shall meet together, but suffer them that they may come unto you and forbid them not'_?" Lily quoted some verses with great skill. I was amazed that she knew the bible well enough to come up with verses on the spot.

"He endangers you," Mr. Evans stated. "My first priority is to protect my family. He is welcome to go to church, but he is not welcome under my roof."

Lily stepped closer to her father. Even though she was shorter, she looked as if she were looking down at him.

"He is having a really hard time right now," Lily hissed. "He tried to kill himself a month ago. The best thing that happened was when his boyfriend stood up for him and showed that his life was worth something to someone. That someone who he is supposed to be staying with right now."

That implication felt ominous to me. I hoped Regulus hadn't broken up with him or stabbed him in the back like Lily warned me that he had done several times before to Severus.

"What are you suggesting?" Mr. Evans asked.

"That he stays with us until we figure out where he can stay," Lily said.

It was clear that she had broken her father down. "Where do you suggest he sleeps? We are already full with the Coopers and Jughead."

"Betty and I will make room for him in my room."

"Your room!"

"He's gay, dad. Wouldn't putting him in with Jughead be the same thing as putting a straight man in my room?"

It almost seemed like Mr. Evans was going to refuse, but he saw the crowd just in the doorway and relented. Lily could be fierce. I was impressed

"Come here, Mr. Snape," Mr. Evans called out. "Lily seems to think you are homeless so you are welcome to stay here."

Lily, Jughead, and I went outside to try and coax Severus to join us in the Evans' home. It took Jughead telling him that we were about to look at the jump drive to get him to change his tune and decide to join us inside. It was time to find the truth.


	41. Start of Something New (Severus)

Chapter 41: Start of Something New

To fully explain why I was begging for food at the Evans home, I need to go all the way back to when I was in the hospital wing after the incident on the astronomy tower.

I was trapped and confined to a bed with no hope of being released anytime soon. I hated it. Knowing that I couldn't do what I needed to and that I had let down 'Uncle Tom', I had no motivation to fight Madam Pomfrey, no motivation to get up, no motivation to even acknowledge the annoying presence of Jughead who was at my bedside almost constantly because he felt guilty.

Guilt moved another person to act as well. Regulus Black came in one day while Jughead wasn't bugging me. I found it odd. I had gotten into a verbal scuttle with him at the start of the year when I discovered that he taught his brother my levicorpus spell, but beyond that we hadn't exchanged words all term.

He told me he felt guilty for how he had treated me and that he was sorry. Then he left me alone. I wasn't sure what to make of his apology, but Jughead returned shortly afterwards and I went back to my immobile annoyance.

I was angry at Jughead for spilling my secrets, but I was even more upset at him for not leaving me alone. I didn't know what he wanted from me. I had already proved that I was a liability to have as a friend. In fact, it hurt to see him because he was a reminder that I failed the basic human task of being a friend.

Madam Pomfrey was getting worried because I wasn't improving. In fact, she was starting the paperwork to get me transferred to St Mungo's, but they were facing issues on how it would be financed. At that point, I wished they would just get over it and let me finish what I started. Shameful to admit even now, but it was the truth of how I felt in the moment.

It was that morning that Mulciber and Rosier skipped whatever class to come and show me the Daily Prophet, specifically an article on the forbidden flying carpet trade.

"Snape," Mulciber greeted. "We saw this article in the paper and knew we had to come see you."

I had thought they were just coming to bother me because they were bored not having me to torment for entertainment, but then I noticed that the article was written by Tenebres Seigneur.

"Looks like you acted a bit too early," teased Rosier as Mulciber handed me the paper so I could read it properly. Mulciber had already marked out the code.

To the casual reader it would have been an odd article about flying magic carpets and how the ban hadn't stopped the trade. It included numbers and statistics. What those who knew the code read was that Uncle Tom was ordering Severus Snape's death in exchange for 500 galleons. It was likely due to the fact that the entire school had somehow learned that I was in contact with the Dark Lord, a wanted criminal. It was a defensive move, but it broke my heart that I had not only disappointed my mentor but now he wanted me dead.

"Be sure to leave the task to others so we can profit," Mulciber jibed as he took the paper back. "Or at least leave the reward money to me in your will or something."

To most people, this would be bad news. However, for me, it cured me of my suicidal streak because why should I take the effort to take my own life when there would be people who would be willing and benefit in killing me.

Due to the effects the article had on me, I was deemed fit and finally released from the hospital wing.

Jughead wanted to be my friend again and was waiting for me when Madam Pomfrey released me, but I was tired of him. Also, he was the reason Uncle Tom hated me. I wanted to distance myself from him and Lily. (For her it was because I knew she would be upset over my breaking our pact. Her being disappointed in me is the worst feeling ever.)

Regulus was the one who rescued me from my (formerly) old friends. Normally I am wary of him as too often he tries to get things from me so he can pass them onto his brother. For some reason the Black family enjoys torturing poor souls. However, with a death sentence over my head, I didn't care. I never would have imagined in any strange world that Regulus reached out to me because he was in love with me.

* * *

 **Two Weeks Ago**

"Severus, did you want to spend Hogsmeade with me?" He asked one evening as I was helping him with some potions homework in exchange for a place to stay away from Jughead.

I shrugged. My first thought was that it was an airing.

"No pressure, but seeing as we're friends now. It would be nice to spend time with you in Hogsmeade."

"My only goal this trip was to fully examine the shrieking shack, but you must be aware that I have zero money and won't be going to shops and places." I responded lazily over his essay I was reading over.

He would likely postpone airing if he thought I knew what he was up to. The Dark Lord knew I knew a little legilimency so I also avoided eye contact or looking in his mind. I did not want to slow the Dark Lord's work by poking into Regulus's mind.

"Well, I will need lunch, so I'll drag you along and pay for you."

"Okay," I responded, my mind thinking fast how I would repay him for that. I remembered the hike I took Lily on during our third year. She had said the view was priceless.

"Er—what else would you like to do if you aren't into shops?"

"I know a good hike. It gives you a view of the castle and the village." I wondered if I needed to give more information so he could tell his accomplices or if he would work alone. I decided I didn't want to act too strange, so I left it at that. We would be easy enough to follow, especially since there would likely be snow.

* * *

 **One Week Ago**

By the time lunch rolled around, I was starting to think that Regulus was actually in it to be my friend. He had been helpful and conversational and happy. Looking back it is easy to see why, but in the moment it was odd. But then an incident happened during lunch that erased that opinion from my mind: Mulciber, Avery, Rosier, and Wilkes came by and called us fags before dumping their butter beer all over Regulus and myself.

I knew from their previous teasing that they considered fag a derogatory word for a homosexual, as they were calling me and Jughead a couple and calling us fags. Back then, I rolled my eyes at them and occasionally told them that not even a poof would be attracted to me.

I figured this was all a part of their ploy. They would pretend the act was done in homophobic haste and not as a premeditated murder. It would prevent a deeper investigation when the deed was done. It seemed orchestrated enough to have been ordered by the Dark Lord.

To be merciful to Regulus, I decided that I would keep the charade at the minimal level to prevent his reputation from being trashed. He would need to recover face from our 'date' and it would be good to not let him get carried away (I knew the Black brothers were dramatic). From that point on, I did my best to act close enough to the charade that people wouldn't question the story, but far enough that he wouldn't feel the need to do things he would have to recover from, like holding hands.

When we made it to the top of the hill, Regulus was stunned at the view. I couldn't help but feel proud that I managed to give him something impressive in return for the lunch. It was then that they came for me.

My suspicions on the plot were confirmed when the group shouted, "Grab the filthy half-blood fag!"

I went for my wand so I wouldn't arouse suspicion and cause them to stop, but I was slow and they disarmed me easily and then bound me in ropes. It was then that I completely relaxed. They were carrying me to my death.


	42. Inside the Fag (Severus)

Chapter 42: Inside the Fag

I didn't feel the need to pay attention to whatever they were shouting or talking about. I just relaxed myself in the thought that I would be dead by the end of the evening. They rolled me up in a rug while I was still bound. I waited for whatever would happen next: being thrown in the lake, being burned, sending in a poisonous critter of some kind, whatever.

When it had been a while, I started to worry. If their plan was to tie me up and leave me to die, it would be a lot worse than anything I had thought of. Resigning myself to that horrible fate, I started to close my mind. If I could completely block my primal needs, I could avoid the mental torture such methods incurred.

In silencing my mind, I heard Regulus's voice. It was muddled, but it distracted me enough to hope that they were just arguing on who would take credit and how they would split the reward.

It wasn't.

To my surprise, they unrolled me and plopped Regulus on top of me before rolling the rug up again. It happened so fast, Regulus didn't even have the time to reposition after we banged heads.

"What the hell are you doing, Regulus?" I demanded.

"I couldn't let them kill you," he replied.

"They only want to kill me," I shot back and then remembered my theory about the day. "I thought you were in on this? Wasn't this some big show to prep for this?"

"What are you talking about?"

"If you are doing this to alleviate guilt, that's dumb. You should be out there even if you take no credit. Is there some way we can call out to them that you change your mind? Do you have your wand?"

"Yeah, but how is that supposed to help?"

"We'll use the charm that projects your voice and you can tell them you were dumb for interfering and want out. It would help if you also told them you think I'm a waste of space."

"No, I could never do that!"

"You're right, they would think it's a trap. I'll instruct you on how to charm yourself, then you will tell them and we will try and throw the wand out of here so they know that we are unarmed. Then you can get out of here and leave me to die."

"I can't do that. I can't live knowing I let you die."

"Then I'll tell them. You can live guilt free knowing you did everything in your power to save me. Really, only I need to die."

"No, you misunderstand. I don't want to live if you die."

"That's dumb and doesn't make any sense. Just get your wand out. Do you know how they plan on killing me?"

"They want to burn this rug like a fag with us inside so we burn to death."

"Perfect, we still have time. We can get you out of here before it gets fatal."

I started thinking about what would happen when they lit the rug on fire. With a wand, the flames would be painless and harmless, but the material of the rug did not let air pass through quickly. The lethal part would be the lack of oxygen. If I could talk to convince them to let Regulus out, then he could be free and they could kill me however they like and burn my corpse to look like it had been killed by fire.

"Ok, Regulus, step one. Cast a flame-freezing charm. If you can, just get it on yourself. It will save you troubles later."

"I'm going to get you too! I'm not—Ouch! They started the fire! What am I supposed to do?"

Regulus was taller and so he felt the fire first. Which was good because it pressured him to act.

"Flame freezing charm, you should remember it from History of Magic, not Charms. The incantation is—"

"Oh, I remember. Gelida Fax!"

"Good. Ready for stage two?"

"Wow, it feels pleasant."

"That's why Wendelin the Weird decided to get burned at the stake at least forty-seven times. Now focus."

"On what? We're good now."

"We are not. You need to get out before it gets fatal. The next charm you need is the amplifying charm. Do you know that one?"

"We are going to increase the flames?"

"No, we are going to make my voice louder. I'll tell everyone to let you out and that you want none of the reward. I'll tell them you will be useful to the effort."

"Wait, are you still trying to get me out without you?"

I could feel the flames reach my back. It would be sucking out our oxygen soon. If only I had the wand, I could cast the bubble head charm on just him, but it was too advanced to be taught in this situation. Telling the truth seemed like the best option to convince him out of here.

"Regulus. The Dark Lord has placed a price on my head. I'm going to be dead within a year even if I successfully manage to get us both out, it will be a waste of effort. I will die here, alone. I want to die on my terms and this seems more preferable than an obvious murder that will be investigated. I'd like to retain my dignity.

"I don't want to end your promising life because you think it is noble to die with someone rather than stand by after trying to stop them. Maybe in some other circumstance you could argue that it was valuable, but here it is them and now or someone else later. Nothing is to be gained by this. Please cooperate."

I felt the effects before I looked up and saw that the flame was between us and our air supply. I yawned. Regulus started breathing faster. Hypoxia, how we would likely die because the fire would consume all of our oxygen but stay alive by the oxygen outside the rug.

"Ok, whatever you say, Severus."

Regulus moved his arms up so his wand would be close enough to cast the amplifying charm.

"Ok, amplifying charm increases the volume of things. Not things, sounds."

"Amplifying charm."

"The incantation is…the incantation is…"

I couldn't remember it. My brain felt like it was getting further and further away.

"What are we doing?" Regulus asked.

"Stage two, stage two. I don't remember what stage two is."

It was too late. I couldn't concentrate. I failed to get Regulus out.

"I'm sorry," my body was trying to cry, but it didn't have the capacity. "I'm sorry, I failed."

"Sev, it's okay. I want to be here with you because I love you."

I couldn't remember if hallucinations were a symptom of whatever the lack of oxygen disease was, but I lost whatever breath I had.

It hadn't been an act.

Regulus had actually wanted to spend the day with me.

I actually mattered to him in a positive way.

Someone's life would be impacted negatively if I was gone.

I know my physical state was compromised and that my mind was not in its proper state, but I could feel everything changing. It was a bit sad that it was happening at the end of both of their lives.

"Can…Can I kiss you?" Regulus asked.

I didn't have the capacity to figure out what I would think in normal-oxygen-level situations, but all I knew then was that Regulus loved me and was dying with me. If it would make him happier in his last moments like he had made me happier, it was worth it.

I had no idea what I was doing, but I maneuvered my head so our lips could touch. Then everything went black.


	43. Momentary Sunlight (Severus)

Chapter 43: Momentary Sunlight

I had expected that to be the end. It was quite surprising to awake feeling sore and weak, surrounded by people. Surrounded by people was definitely the most shocking part of it all.

I felt something warm on my hand and saw Regulus. He was holding my hand while Dumbledore, Lily, Betty, Jughead, and Madam Pomfrey were looking on. It meant that Regulus telling me that he loves me wasn't just a dream. The warm happy feeling returned to my heart.

He stayed by my side in the hospital wing until Madam Pomfrey released me right before curfew. We walked the empty corridors hand in hand until he pulled me into an empty classroom where he let go of my hand and began pacing.

"Er—Sev…erus, I—I don't want you to feel forced into this. I realize that things happened fast and that we were both out of our minds when we kissed, but I want you to know, I don't regret it at all. However, if you feel that it isn't actually something you want, I understand," Regulus said, lowering his head to look at the ground.

"We were out of our minds. Are you sure you meant it when you said you loved me?" I asked.

He turned away from me, but he glanced over his shoulder and I saw that he was blushing.

"Yeah," his said. "Veronica told me I shouldn't say such things early in a relationship as it would scare you away. Which means, I understand if you don't—"

"You really mean it now?" I asked, reaching out to touch his elbow.

I could never explain how much hope was ever packed into this one question. My breath was short once again. If I matter this much to him, I would fight to survive. And that meant fighting the Dark Lord and the Death Eaters he sent to kill me.

He turned to face me and put his hands on my shoulders.

"Sev, I love you," he said before I grabbed him in a tight embrace that he immediately returned.

When we finally let go of each other, he asked, "How do you feel about all this?"

"I will live for this," I replied.

With that, he leaned in and kissed me.

* * *

It was a whole new world. We alternated between Reg spooning me and me spooning him at night. We walked the hallways hand in hand. We stole kisses when we were alone in empty classrooms or at night in his bed. I could tell him anything and everything and it seemed he could do the same with me.

The marauders didn't dare attack. The persons responsible for Saturday dared not to attack. In fact, it almost seemed like the school liked us as a couple. It was a week in heaven.

Midway through the week, Reg pulled me aside to an empty classroom to chat.

"I want to see you over the holidays," he said, stroking my arms.

"I normally stay at Hogwarts," I replied. "My parents don't want me at home, ever."

"Yeah, sorry, I'm trying to ask if you want to stay at my house over the break."

"Oh," I paused. "Will your parents be okay with that?"

"If I tell them we are only friends and we pretend to only be friends," he pulled away. "I'll still plan on sneaking into your room at night, but my parents can't know."

I grabbed his hand and started stroking it with my thumb.

"Won't your brother ruin it?"

"I—I hope not. I think we have enough leverage. He dated that one guy for a while. Also, if my parents see our interactions and how utterly not romantic we are, I think they would believe me over my brother."

"What about the death sentence over my head? Do they know about that? Would they sell me out?"

"They won't as long as they see how wonderful you are. Slytherins are known for their loyalty. If I convince them you are a close friend—"

"—but not too close—"

"—then we should be good."

"I'm down, as long as you think it is a good idea and your parents say it is ok."

"I've already asked and since James lives in a state of semi-staying at our house all the time, they were forced to agree."

"Urg, I have to spend the Christmas holidays with Sirius and James?"

"Just occasionally at meal times and when they get loud in Sirius's room. Oh…and one other thing…"

Reg pulled away again. I reached out to pull his hand back to let him know it wouldn't be a big deal.

"My family, I guess myself included, we are Jehovah's Witnesses and we don't celebrate Christmas."

"That's fine," I replied, glad it wasn't something like we had to share a room with Sirius and James. "I've only really ever celebrated Christmas at Hogwarts. Ever since my parents started fighting, they haven't celebrated Christmas. Not for any religious or moral reason, just because it brings up tense feelings."

He completely lit up with excitement.

"Really? That doesn't bother you?"

"Not at all."

He grabbed me and pulled me in for a kiss. It was wonderful to know that I could make someone happy just by agreeing to spend time with them.

* * *

That was how I found myself arriving at the Black home in muggle London. Unfortunately, Reg and I overlooked something that really mattered to his mother. She looked me over and then frowned.

"I didn't realize we were running a homeless shelter," Mrs. Black sneered. "I hope his wizarding clothes aren't as bad."

I entered behind Reg hoping that she wouldn't let my clothes effect too much of what she thought of me. Luckily Sirius had opted to stay at the Potter's first and were not with us, I could only imagine how much worse the first day could have gone.

It was almost time for dinner when we arrived. This meant we had to clean up and change into dress robes as dinner was a formal affair every night at the same time. Reg gave me some of his old dress robes and helped me resize it to fit me as I did not own a pair myself.

With a reassuring peck, Reg told me I looked great and we made our way down to dinner. Unfortunately, Mrs. Black was able to identify the robes as Reg's old dress robes.

"So we are running a charity over the holidays," Mrs. Black said as she sneered over me. "Don't tell me he is from the muggles too."

"He's half-blood," Reg told her. "He completely denounces his muggle father's side. It is for that reason he refuses to go home to his family over the holidays…because his mother is a filthy blood-traitor."

That satisfied Mrs. Black until Sirius returned Sunday after dinner.

Reg and I were lying on the ground working on translating an old dark text from Greek. We had books on the Greek language scattered around us and parchment where we were writing down our translation. His mother was reading a book in her chair and his father was reading the paper from his chair when the fireplace glowed green and Sirius strode out.

"You let Reg bring home his boyfriend?" Sirius asked repulsed.

"He's not my boyfriend," Reg spat out.

Unfortunately, Mrs. Black had heard and the damage was done.

"Boyfriend?" She repeated. "Boyfriend? A son of mine has a boyfriend?"

"No, he's not my boyfriend," Reg defended. "We're interested in You-Know-Who and the Dark Arts and we got talking one day and really hit it off. I told him we had this awesome library and he wanted to see it, but since he doesn't go home for the holidays, I had to invite him here to show him."

"Hit it off and started snogging more like," Sirius scoffed before stalking out of the room.

"We've never—!" Reg retorted, but Sirius was gone.

"Is this why he is poor and a half-blood?" His mother demanded. "Because he's a filthy homosexual?"

"That doesn't make any sense," I added sensibly. "I really just think Sirius hates me because he proudly supports muggles and I strongly denounce my muggle heritage. He simply wants to get you to throw me out for this reason."

"Are you calling my son a blood traitor?" She glared at me and I could feel that she was boring into my thoughts. I gladly filled my brain with memories of all the times Sirius had proclaimed his love of muggles and muggle things.

"Yes, I am," I said, feeling successful. "I'm sure you've seen enough evidences of it."

Reg and I returned to our work. I had stumped his mother for the night. Only two more weeks of this to go.

* * *

The next morning Reg and I were working on the translation in his room. Fate was clearly against us because we had been behaving good enough to have no concerns if his parents had been watching, but the moment Reg went to stroke my back in a mildly romantic manner, Sirius opened the door to witness it.

"Oi! Reg and his boyfriend are performing homosexual acts under this roof!" He called out.

"Are not!" Reg stood up to argue with his brother. "I was patting him on the back for a good breakthrough in the translation!"

"Boys!" Mrs. Black called out, her feet thundering on the stairs as she ran towards them. "What is going on?!"

"Reg and his boyfriend were doing homosexual stuff when I opened his door," Sirius lied.

"We were not, he simply made a breakthrough in the translation and I patted him on the back. It was nothing!" Reg argued back.

I watched as Mrs. Black first bored into Sirius's mind before moving on to Regulus's mind. I wondered how much occlumency he knew.

"I hear they share the same bed at Hogwarts," Sirius jibed while Mrs. Black was searching Reg's mind.

It was a cruel trick to get someone who didn't know occlumency that well to slip up and think of a blocked memory. Reg didn't break eye contact quickly enough for me to be sure he didn't let something slip. I glared at Sirius and decided to try my limited legilimency while Sirius was glaring back. What I saw showed that Sirius was being more of a hypocrite than I had suspected.

"To be sure," Mrs. Black stated. "You can only be in a room together if the door is open. But as punishment for whatever small thing just happened, you must do whatever you are doing in my presence for the rest of the day."

I didn't want to fight and get into more trouble, so Reg and I went downstairs. We made great headway on the translation of the book, but we didn't dare talk about anything but the book in front of Mrs. Black.

That night, as Reg and I cuddled in my bed, we schemed.

"I told Kreature to keep his ears out and report whatever he hears my parents say about you," Reg told me with his head on my chest as I ran my fingers through his hair. "That way we can be a few steps ahead of them. My mother wouldn't think that I would recruit him, but she has been underestimating that house-elf for years."

"Do you think if we catch Sirius doing something inappropriate with James that it will change her mind?"

"Yeah, but I doubt they do anything. I know Sirius is bi, but James is as straight as an arrow."

"I know that, but I think Sirius has convinced James into stuff."

"How do you know?"

"I know a little bit of legilimency."

"Me too, but it could just be fantasies."

"I can tell the difference, your brother isn't as imaginative as you think he is."

"I fully support you, but I just don't think we will be able to catch them at anything."

"As long as we get Kreature's help, I think it will work."


	44. Gathering Storm (Severus)

Chapter 44: Gathering Storm

The next morning, we were in Regulus's room with the door open. Potter and Sirius were in Sirius's room with the door closed. I had Regulus summon Kreature and I explained the plan. Then Regulus and I passed a ball back and forth in his doorway as we eavesdropped on Sirius and James.

"I'm so glad Archie broke up with Lily. I wasn't sure I was going to be able to stand him as a roommate if they kept dating." Potter complained.

"You've told me this a thousand times and they haven't even been broken up for a month yet," Sirius replied.

"Can you believe it? A teacher using a love potion on a student, she even had veela blood to begin with. That's super cheating. What was her problem?"

"I'm just glad she didn't do it to you. Archie lost a lot of status for it. People still whisper in the halls over it."

"Speaking of people talking, how is the it couple next door? And how in the world could Snivellus end up in a couple that everyone admires? The world as we know it is coming to an end, Padfoot."

"I almost have my mother convinced that they are a couple. Then she will kick Snivellus to the curb."

"Do you think he is using a love potion? I can't imagine anyone liking that slimy slug."

"That might explain it. Unfortunately, I don't know how to prove it or whip up a love potion antidote to rescue Regulus."

"I wish I knew how to make love potions. I could get Lily to fall for me for sure. I'm not talking amortentia, just a little something to push her over the edge. Something to convince her to give me a chance."

"No. You really don't. She would kill you the minute she found out."

"I know," Potter said with a sigh.

"Besides, I thought you wanted something long-term with her. If you only wanted a go with her, you should've told me. I would've nicked some Polyjuice Potion a long time ago to take on her appearance for you."

"That's gross!"

"Don't tell me you aren't tempted."

"Don't touch me!"

"Come on," Sirius egged Potter on.

"No, I want to do it right way. You're right. Lily and I are perfect for each other and I just have to wait for her to see it."

"No, I meant let's wank together."

"But I..."

"You know you don't have the right touch. You need me."

"Then why do you..." Potter paused. "You're such a poof, you know that, right?"

"And since you are determinedly not, at least let me give you this service. You know you want it."

At the first pleasured moan, I knew it was time to act. I signaled to Kreature that it was time for him to get in place inside Sirius's room. Reg chucked the ball over the banister to mask Kreature's apparation noise. We both jumped up to look over the banister at whatever the ball had hit.

The door opened behind us.

"What the hell was that?" Sirius roared, tucking his shirt into his undone pants.

"Sorry, got carried away in our game of toss." Regulus said with a smile. "I'll just retrieve the ball. Sorry for disturbing you."

We both made our way down the stairs and heard Sirius re-enter his room and then close and lock the door. He was going to be caught with his pants down. We made our way to the parlor room where our translation was waiting for us.

We innocently started working in front of Mrs. Black. The translation was almost done and I was excited to move on to the other books in the Black library. Reg had not been lying when he said his family had an impressive library. I had already learned so much in the one we were translating and it was one short text of the four walls of thick volumes.

It wasn't long before we heard the crack of Kreature appearing. Sirius and James were apparated right in front of Mrs. Black with their pants down and hands on each other's willies. I smirked to myself as I grabbed the translation and headed to the library, my work here was done.

* * *

The shouting match began as soon as I closed the door behind me. It was music to my ears as it meant I would be permitted to stay longer. By the time I finished the translation, the shouting match was just finishing up. Reg knew to meet me in the library, so I waited for him to come and tell me the verdict.

I skimmed the shelves looking for the next book I would like to delve into. I had just decided on one in English when Reg entered. He didn't look happy.

"What happened?" I asked, setting the new book down on the table.

"Mother is going to write her friends for answers," he replied dejectedly.

"Answers about what?"

"James claimed we were a couple everyone at Hogwarts knew about."

"So? We weren't caught yanking on each other."

"No, but Sirius convinced my mother that they were just wanking together while looking at pictures of girls and that there was nothing queer about it. She went up and saw the pictures and decided they were just being boys."

"And so being involved romantically is worse than being involved sexually?"

"I'm afraid so," Reg sat down in one of the chairs.

"Well, I finished the translation. At least that is done before your mum throws me out."

"Don't speak that way. I'll get her to let you stay, even if it means getting disowned once we both leave."

"You can't do that. You don't deserve to be homeless. I'll go and figure something out."

"But then you will be homeless."

"Only for a few weeks, which is better than the rest of your life."

"I'll just read the translation and see what edits need to be made."

He worked in silence while I read. I wanted to reach out and hold his hand to comfort him, but that was likely to get us both kicked out immediately.

The letters came in shortly after dinner. It confirmed what James had said, Severus and Regulus were a couple that everyone knew about. They somehow failed to mention that almost everyone admired us and our relationship, but you know how details get glossed over.

Regulus was warned that if he continued his relationship with me he would not be permitted to return to Hogwarts. He was then sent to his room for the night while I was forced to remain in Mr. and Mrs. Black's presence until they determined it was time for bed.

I couldn't fall asleep. I wondered if Regulus would join me tonight or not. It would be understandable if he didn't.

He entered my room after one in the morning. I could tell he had been crying.

"Reg," I jumped up to embrace him. "What's wrong?"

He started to cry again. I quickly cast an imperturbable charm so the sound wouldn't carry throughout the rest of the house. I led him to the edge of the bed and we sat down. I let him cry on my shoulder until he was ready to speak.

"You have to leave," he finally spoke. "You have to leave tomorrow."

"I know, I'll be okay."

"No, Sev. On your own," he said, grabbing me by both of my shoulders again. "One of my mother's friends told her about the price on your head. She found some head hunters and invited them for dinner tomorrow night."

"How did you find out about that?"

"Kreature, he brought me tea and my favorite biscuits. I knew it was bad news because of that," Regulus said, throwing himself onto my bed.

"Well, it would probably make James and Sirius's night to see me die at the dinner table," I said turning to stroke his back.

"No! Don't say that!"

"I'm just teasing, Reg," I said, laying down next to him.

He smiled briefly.

"So, what are the plans tomorrow?" I asked, snuggling up into his chest.

"Shopping day," Reg said, stroking my hair. "I expect my mother thinks we will just go behind her back and do whatever which is why she has no qualms about the head hunters. If I take you to the muggle part of where we are allowed to shop, I think you will have a better chance of escaping. Where will you go?"

"I think it will be better not to tell you until afterwards, just in case you get a visit from You-Know-Who," I responded, pulling away to kneel so we could actually concentrate on making our plans.

We finished our plans for the next day and how to deal with everything. We knew it meant that we had to actually break up. It was a sad thought as we laid in bed together for what we knew would be the last time. They both had to fight back tears when Kreature came to take Regulus to his room so his parents wouldn't see where he had been.

* * *

The next day we walked around the muggle shopping center. I was wearing some of Reg's old clothes so I would fit in in this section of London. It was needed as we went to stores where simple articles of clothing cost more than what both my parents made in an entire year.

At one point, Reg tried to push me into a corner to snog.

"Reg, no." I shoved him off. This was a habit that needed to stop.

"They won't mind, honest. It's my favorite store and they know me well enough to let me do whatever I want, short of destroying the merchandise…which they might let me do since they know my parents could afford to replace everything in this entire store…"

"No, we have to end our relationship. I don't want you to throw your life away for a few moments of pleasure. Your parents will take you out of Hogwarts."

"But, after last night…I—I don't want this to end." He whispered, clinging to the front of my shirt.

"You are going back on what we decided! If you don't stop now, how will you be able to stop when you get to Hogwarts? If you don't stop…I'll give you a reason to stop." I retorted aggressively. I knew how my father had given my mother plenty of reasons to leave. I knew Reg wouldn't be as dumb as my mother and stick around with an abusive partner. I was willing to go that far if it was for his own good.

He stepped back and let go of me with a sigh. "Can we get back together after I graduate?" He asked.

"If both of us live until then and still want it, sure," I replied, knowing that people usually change their minds about who they liked after a couple of years.

"I'll be disowned for sure, but it would be worth it. What would we do?"

"Get respectable careers and not shop in extravagant places like this," I said, gesturing around us.

"Oh," Reg said as we began to wander around the store.

"This is also why it is very important for you to finish your Hogwarts degree. You won't have a trust fund to live off of if you fail to have a good job."

"Alright, you win," he said. He sounded very defeated. It hurt me, but I knew it was what was best.

He bought a set of winter accessories and we left the store. He put his most recent acquisitions on as soon as we left the store. We walked a ways down the street and into another shop.

After that, we both knew it was time for me to go. I needed to get a head start before they noticed my absence at dinner.

"It's time to say goodbye," I said, staring down the street as it was easier to look at than Reg who I was leaving.

He took off his hat, gloves, and scarf that he just purchased and placed them on me.

"Stay warm," he said and then he gently kissed me on the cheek. "Remember I love you and stay alive."

"I love you too. Goodbye."

"Goodbye."

I turned around and used my occlumency to prevent me from thinking about turning back. I made my way to the closest alleyway and apparated from behind the garbage cans.

It was the best way to escape because they wouldn't expect a 15 year old to know how to apparate. Reg just had to keep wandering and pay some shop keepers on the other side of town to say they saw him fighting with me. Then the search would not get close enough to determine that someone had apparated from the alleyway. They would search high and low in London for me, checking public floos and such. While I would be long gone in Cokeworth.

I apparated to the park near my home. I made my way as deep into the woods as I could and changed into my own clothes. I needed to look like a homeless muggle. Too bad I couldn't grow stubble yet.

I stayed in the park and read the book Reg lent me. By the next morning I realized I had overlooked an important part in the plan: food and water. Luckily it snowed, so I had some fresh water, but by Friday, I knew I needed more than melted snow.

I remembered that Lily told me that I could come to her anytime I needed help, but it would be hard to admit the situation I was in. Also, there was a chance they would be watching her house as soon as they knew I was missing. I could put her and myself in a lot of danger.

By nightfall, I was starving and knew I didn't have a choice. I would just have to be quick and find a new park to be homeless in. I swallowed my pride and headed to the Evans residence.


	45. Anatomy of a Murder (Jughead)

Chapter 45: The Anatomy of a Murder

It was comforting to know that Severus would be here when we unveiled the contents of the jump drive. I know he couldn't relate in the same way because he had an estranged relationship with his father, but I felt he would understand the darkness it brought in my life more than anyone else.

Mr. Evans had set up the computer in the living room. Lily took the jump drive and plugged it in as Betty and I ensured the computer was on and working. It took a few seconds, but the computer recognized the drive. No viruses, just as I figured, but I hadn't wanted to fight Mr. Evans as he had been kind enough to let us stay with them for a week, which was the only reason I could see the contents of the drive to begin with.

The only file was a video. Surprisingly, the old computer was able to load it and play it with only a few glitches. Unfortunately, it revealed a very dark truth.

It appeared that the Southside Serpents kidnapped Jason for money. When Mr. Blossom came to 'pick him up' he took the ring from Jason's pocket and shot him in the head. Afterwards my father and another serpent cleaned up and deposited Jason's body in a freezer.

It was horrifying to see Mr. Blossom kill his son. It was hard to swallow that my dad had been involved by organizing the kidnapping and doing the cleanup, but it was better than finding out he was a murderer. In fact, I felt a weight lifted off my shoulders, but there was still much more I had to deal with.

"We need to take this to Sheriff Keller." Mrs. Cooper declared after we sat in a stunned silence.

"Make a copy of the video on the desktop there," Mr. Evans instructed. "I'll even take the drive and copy it on my computer so you can have backups in case something happens to the USB drive. Something this important needs to have backups."

Mr. Evans then took control of the computer and started making backups. I appreciated that he hadn't said anything negative, but then I realized he had no idea what my father looked like.

Polly was silently crying.

"So who was all of that?" Petunia asked, patting Polly's leg.

Betty explained who each of the people in the video were while I stared blankly out the window at the lightly falling snow. I was going back to Riverdale tomorrow. My father had warned me that it would be dangerous to do so, but I didn't have a choice and I really wanted to return.

"I think we need to leave early in the morning," Mrs. Cooper said after Betty explained the video to the non-Riverdale residents. "We need to get this to Sheriff Keller ASAP."

"What's going to happen to Severus?" I asked. "He can come stay with me in Riverdale."

"That's an excellent idea," Mr. Evans said from the kitchen table while on his laptop.

"I agree. Me going to Riverdale seems like the best option." Severus added.

"Especially since you were worried about being alone in your trailer." Betty supplied.

I felt awkward as I looked at the adults, sure one of them would protest at me staying somewhere without adult supervision, but no one said anything.

"Sounds perfect," Mrs. Evans declared. "I can package some food for you two boys. Will you be able to manage on your own?"

"Thank you, Mrs. Evans," Severus replied. "Just a little bit of food can be made to stretch with magic. We just can't conjure food due to the limitations of magic."

"I hope you'll use one of our showers too," Petunia complained. "You are smelling up the house."

Severus blushed. "Sorry, I was trying to pass as a homeless person."

"For how long?" Lily demanded.

"Just a couple of days…"

"Sev!" Lily looked appalled. "You were living as a homeless person for a couple of days before coming over? Why would you do that? What happened?"

"I'll go shower…" Severus got up and left, avoiding Lily's questions. She would likely get them that night when she and Betty interrogated him. I figured that was why she had demanded that her father let him stay in her room.

The next morning, Mrs. Cooper set up a portkey and all but the Evans left for Riverdale. Mrs. Cooper dropped Severus and I off before heading to the sheriff's office to hand over the jump drive. I opened the door to the trailer.

"Welcome to my humble abode," I said. "I haven't stayed here in ages."

"Looks like the cops did a number…" Severus replied, setting his bag on the ground.

"Oh," I said, stepping in and locking the door. "Yeah, wow, they trashed the place. Don't worry, I'll clean it up."

I dropped my bag and started to flip the end table closest to me.

"Stop," Severus said calmly. "It will be easier with magic."

He pulled out his wand and showed me the spell. With his help, the house was set straight within minutes.

"Thanks," I said. "You can have the bed. I'll sleep on the couch."

He gave me the same look when he told me to use magic to straighten up the place.

"I'll sleep in the living room," I corrected, assuming he was meaning that he could transfigure the couch into a bed.

"Are you expecting any visitors here?" He asked.

"No, should I?"

"I just want to know what wards I should and shouldn't put up."

"Wards?"

"Weren't you saying that your father said it would be dangerous for you to return to Riverdale? I think we need some protection."

"Want my help?"

"Only come along if you want to learn," Severus replied, unlocking the door.

As if on cue, the door blasted open, throwing Severus into the kitchen. I fumbled to pull my wand back out. Not even home for five minutes and we are already under attack.


	46. The Unwelcome Guest (Jughead)

Chapter 46: The Unwelcome Guest

"Jughead Jones," a voice came from the door.

I tried to not watch as Severus moved to hide so as to not draw attention to him. Perhaps whoever came didn't know someone else came with me.

"Er—yes?" I replied.

"Where is the USB drive?" The man entered the trailer.

"I—I don't have it," I recognized the man as Clifford Blossom, mostly from the video.

Just then Severus waved something that looked very much like the USB drive. I was very confused.

"I watched you take it last week. It just took me a few days to realize what it was that you took."

"Well, I left it in England at a friend's house," I lied. I didn't want to get the Coopers in trouble.

"Which friend?"

Severus shook his head.

"I'm not telling you."

"You're lying."

Suddenly I felt very light headed and happy. Giddy? I needed to go to the kitchen and open a drawer.

I went to the kitchen and opened the drawer. I needed to push on a lever and the false bottom popped up. A false bottomed drawer? I grabbed the USB drive and went to Mr. Blossom. _Will you leave me alone if I give it to you?_

"Will you leave me alone if I give it to you?" I asked.

"I won't kill you," he replied. "Did you watch it?"

 _Who watches jump drives? They are used to hold computer files and programs._

"Who watches jump drives? They are used to hold computer files and programs."

Why was I saying these things?

"Perfect," Mr. Blossom said, snatching the jump drive from my hand.

He stepped out and closed the door behind him. Suddenly the lightheadedness went away and the terrifying reality hit me.

I turned angrily to Severus, "What just happened?"

"I just saved you neck." Severus hissed. "Keep your voice down. We need to go before he realizes it is a fake copy."

"Where did you get that?"

"Think about the Blossom home." Severus demanded, looking hard into my eyes.

I impulsively remembered going there for the memorial. Then we were there and Severus pulled me behind some bushes.

"What are we doing here?" I asked quietly, trying to hand my panic. "This is where he will be coming!"

"Precisely," Severus whispered. "The last place he will look for us."

"You don't think he will catch us?"

Severus pulled out his wand.

"No, his wards don't start until closer to the house. He made the basic mistake most purebloods do when making wards. Perfect."

"What?"

He indicated that I needed to be quiet. Whatever was going on was much more intense than I planned for my Saturday.

A car pulled up on the drive. It wasn't Mr. Blossom. We had to wait. Severus was playing with some sticks, transfiguring them into metal sticks. I did not understand what Severus was doing.

Eventually Mr. Blossom showed up. We could see into his study from our hiding spot. Just as Severus predicted he quickly discovered the jump drive was a fake and he stormed off. That was when Severus started heading towards the house.

I grabbed his arm and pulled him back, "What are you doing?"

"There is something I need to find out," he replied. "Stay behind if you aren't willing to risk it."

I was torn between joining him and staying behind. I had no idea what he was looking for, but I was also very curious.

"I'll stay as look out," I replied. "I send sparks if I sense you are in danger."

Severus nodded and then ran to the only solid backdoor. He then used the metal sticks to pick the lock. He was in within a minute.

I worried until I saw him in the study. He looked through the piles of books near the chair by the fireplace. He looked through stacks of paper on the desk and in a few drawers, finally sticking to one drawer in a fancy wood filing cabinet. The moment of truth came when he discovered a secret compartment and pulled out a ring box. I knew it had to be the home of the ring Mr. Blossom had taken from Jason, a hiding spot that would not have been discovered without Severus's keen eye.

He took a book, several papers and envelopes, and the ring box and exited. I saw movement upstairs, but nothing downstairs. Before I knew it, Severus was locking the door behind him as he made his way out and back to our hiding spot.

"What did you get?"

"Things to confirm my suspicions," he replied quietly.

We both jumped as we heard another car pull up on the drive. Without taking time to notice who it was so they couldn't notice us, Severus disapparated us away.


	47. To Be a Blossom (Jughead)

Chapter 47: To Be a Blossom

Severus and I made our way to Betty's house from my trailer park. It was a long walk and we did our best to not be seen by people passing in cars in case Mr. Blossom was driving around looking for us. It was dark by the time we made it to Betty's. I grabbed a ladder and set it up against the house.

"Don't tell Betty about me taking stuff from the Blossoms," Severus whispered as I started to climb the ladder.

"Why not? Isn't it something you want our help with in investigating?" I paused on the ladder.

"Not really," he replied. "This is something dark…something you guys don't want to get involved in."

"Dark? Like what you did when Clifford came to the trailer?" I said, hanging off the ladder to look him in the eye. I had my suspicions that Severus put me under the imperius curse.

"I had no choice if I wanted save your life. He would have killed you if he knew you already turned in the USB drive to the police station."

I wasn't sure how I felt now that Severus confirmed that he had used an unforgivable curse on me, but it was true that he saved my life. I climbed the ladder to avoid talking about it.

"Hey, Juliet," I called to Betty through the window.

"Jug," She replied, opening the window all the way.

"Severus is here too," I indicated below me where Severus was also climbing.

"You know I have a front door," she said playfully as I stepped into the room. It was then I noticed that she was wiping a tear from her eye.

"And we have a wizard who is trying to kill us," Severus added from the window. "We don't want people to know where we are."

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Oh?" Betty said, ignoring my questions. "Who is trying to kill you?"

"Clifford Blossom," Severus replied. "He wanted the jump drive, but since it was already turned in, he would settle for revenge by killing Jughead."

"Oh my," she said. "Do my parents need to worry about him coming after them?"

"I doubt it," he replied. "Jughead made sure to not mention anything about you and your family knowing anything about the jump drive."

"Betty," I said, holding her. "Where is Polly? Where are your parents?"

Betty broke down in tears and I held her closer.

"It's ok, it's ok," I reassured her, not knowing what I was telling her was ok.

"My parents have been lying to Polly," she finally stated after she had calmed down a bit. "They told her she could keep the babies, but when she asked to go and actually buy the baby supplies they told her that they weren't going to do that until she brought the babies home. She asked just the right questions until my parents finally said they were going to sign the papers for her babies to be put up for adoption when she finally gave birth because as a parent they had that authority under certain conditions."

"How could that even be legal?" I demanded.

"I don't know, but my sister locked herself up inside her room after the fight," Betty continued. "My mom was worried because she ought to see a doctor after traveling by portkey and because she was getting so close to her due date. When it got close to dinner, my mother had dad break down Polly's door to find that she was gone. No note, nothing, she just ran away. My parents have been out looking for her ever since. I'm so worried about her."

Betty started crying again, but I held her close.

"But you agree with your sister," Severus said. "That's why you aren't out looking with them."

I jumped when he started talking. I had forgotten that Severus had tagged along.

"Yeah," Betty replied, pulling away from me and playing with the hem of her shirt. "I figured I could borrow someone's owl and write her again."

"Why does your father want her babies dead?" Severus asked insensitively.

"Sev!" Betty reprimanded.

"When did he do anything to even suggest that?" I asked indignantly.

"Your father winces whenever someone touches Polly's belly, he refuses to touch it herself. I—I think he even wanted to abort it. He is just filled with hate whenever he is so close to it."

I was shocked that Severus could talk about abortion so calmly. The last time he mentioned it was on the astronomy tower. It haunted me.

"I—I never noticed," Betty replied, avoiding eye contact.

"Can we investigate?" Severus demanded. "While your parents are out?"

"Investigate what?" I demanded. "I doubt her father keeps a journal and writes about he hates his future grandbabies!"

"No, listen," Severus said. "Polly was Jason's girlfriend and they were going to run away together, in part because of her parents' response to her pregnancy, but also because his parents didn't like them dating. What if….what if they both wanted them apart for the same reason? If we can find out why, we'll have a better chance of resolving whatever issue they have with Polly."

"I—I guess. I just don't know if we looked that we would find anything," Betty replied.

"Where would your parents hide things?" He asked.

"I don't know. I don't usually go snooping around my parents' secret stuff."

"We shall have to split up then. Jughead, take the master bedroom. Is there an attic?"

Betty nodded.

"I'll search the attic. You can look in any other nook and cranny you know about in the house. You will do best with that as you know the house. This can be cupboards under stairs, storage areas that you only look in during holidays, or whatever."

"Ok, oh, and I did set up a basic sneak-alert charm," Betty said. "It sounds like crickets when my parents are a block away."

I wasn't used to Severus being so bossy, but he was effective. He made both of us feel compelled to do as he asked. I followed them out of the room and made my way into the master bedroom. I felt a little bit awkward, but I knew what to do. It was like when Betty and I were going to search Jason's room.

I wasn't sure where exactly to look, but I started in the closet to see if there was anything non-clothing related stored there. I found a box of picture albums. I took it down and started flipping through an album out of sheer curiosity of what Betty's family had been like when she was a child. There were some pictures of Mr. and Mrs. Cooper in high school. I flipped through, mostly because I could see so much of Betty now and in her parents then.

After I passed the pictures of Mr. and Mrs. Cooper as homecoming King and Queen it suddenly switched to hospital birth pictures. I looked at baby Polly, all dressed in blue. Then the book suddenly ended. I went to pull open another book, wondering if I could find the next book where Betty was born, but Betty was shouting.

"Guys! Come Quick!"

I carefully put the box of pictures in albums back so as to not leave evidence of my snooping. Then joined Severus in the hall on our way downstairs to where Betty's voice was coming from in the basement.

She had a box. And inside the box was pictures and papers of what looked like an evidence board you would find in a detective's office. Severus and I stood in silence, you could hear the crickets outside.

"What is that box doing in your house?" I asked, finally breaking the silence.

"It's from Jason Blossom's murder, look." She pulled out a picture of Jason's corpse on the riverside. "Kevin mentioned that his father had to start over on his board at one point because his stuff was stolen."

"Your parents stole the murder board from the Sheriff? Why on earth would they do that?"

"They must've felt some evidence might point to them." Severus added logically.

"But they weren't the murderers. Wouldn't you only do that if you were trying not to get caught?" I asked.

"I don't know," Betty stated. "We'll just have to ask when they get home."

At that moment, the front door opened. The three of us jumped.

"Wait here," she instructed. "I want to make sure Polly wasn't found, then I'll have my parents come down here and we can confront them."

Severus and I started pulling pieces from the box and laying them out on the floor. I was curious to see if the Coopers were even on the board. We had only gotten halfway when footsteps came from the stairs.

"Why are these hooligans here?" Mrs. Cooper barked. "What are they doing with those papers and pictures?"

"Mom, we found a box full of this here in the basement," Betty replied, right behind her mother on the stairs.

"What? Why would a box of murder investigation papers end up in our house?" Mrs. Cooper asked, entering the room to examine what Severus and I were laying out.

"That's what I was wanting to ask you. Kevin told me his father's house had been broken into and his father's evidence board stolen. Why is it in our house?" Betty asked, making space for her father to also come down the stairs.

Mrs. Cooper looked completely baffled, but Mr. Cooper looked guilty. Eventually all of us were staring at him.

"You're right," Mr. Cooper finally spoke. "These are Sheriff Keller's files about the Blossom murder investigation. I broke into his house and I took them."

"Why?" Betty asked.

"I was worried that the investigation would lead back to Polly, somehow. To us. And somehow Sheriff Keller would figure out the connection between us and the Blossoms and think there was some kind of motive."

"Are we talking about Great-Grand-Pappy Cooper being murdered by a Blossom?" Betty asked.

"Betty, your Great-Grandfather wasn't just murdered by a Blossom, he was a Blossom. After the murder, our family severed ties with the Blossoms and their name and we took a new one," Mr. Cooper explained.

"I'm a Blossom?" Betty asked.

"Polly is a Blossom." Mrs. Cooper added. "Which makes her and Jason relatives by blood, which is why you wanted to…"

"Yeah, that's why." Mr. Cooper confirmed.

"Why were you keeping this a secret?" Betty asked.

"It's better than keeping a feud with the Blossoms," Mr. Cooper said defensively. "They are willing to kill their own family and they proved that again with Jason. There is no way I want to be associated with them or want the town to know."

"So you stole evidence?" Betty demanded.

"It doesn't matter now. The case is closed. Mr. Blossom killed his son. They were on their way to arrest him this afternoon," Mr. Cooper defended.

"But that doesn't make—" Betty started to counter when her phone rang. She looked as if she was going to ignore it, but then she picked it up.

Veronica's voice was loud and clear to everyone in the room.

"Betty, we need to go right now. Something's happening with Cheryl."


	48. Hogwarts-Riverdale Connection (Severus)

Chapter 48: The Hogwarts-Riverdale Connection

There was no room for me in Archie's truck. I didn't mind. I didn't think I would be much help anyway.

"Go on, I'll return to the trailer and meet you there." I said.

"Are you sure?" Jughead asked. "What if—?"

"I'm sure. There are some things I want to do alone. Just don't forget you are a wizard."

He smiled, but didn't argue. They all knew they needed to get moving. They took off and I apparated back to the trailer.

After checking no one was waiting for me inside the trailer and that Mr. Blossom didn't set any traps, I entered the trailer. I had a letter to write. I was going to test my personal theory, but I would like to get a copy of the manuscript of the book Reg and I translated to confirm what I was testing.

Only after writing the letter to Reg did I remember that I needed to put up wards around the trailer to protect Jughead from Mr. Blossom and myself from being detected. I hadn't thought there would be any Death Eaters in Riverdale, but, just in case there were and they came over to see if I was with Jughead, we would be protected.

While wandering around the trailer to put up the wards, I wondered if I should tell Jughead that I was putting him in greater danger by just being with him. It would be embarrassing to admit that I went from idolizing the Dark Lord to being wanted dead. It was the main reason I had tried to kill myself.

No, I couldn't tell him. He would tell everyone and then more people would be after me. I was helping protect him. He didn't need to know that I was protecting him from more than the dangers he knew about.

After setting up wards to protect Jughead and myself, I went and emptied my pockets of the things I got from the Blossom manor: letters between Professor Dumbledore and Clifford Blossom, a cursed ring box, letters from an uncle, and a book on dark magic. I went for the book first as I did not want the others to know about it as far as I could help.

I flipped it open and realized it was a manuscript. That was not good. The author would be wanting it back. Of course, if Mr. Blossom was arrested today, he might be relieved to not have the police discover such a manuscript in his house. It was doing the author and Mr. Blossom a favor in disguise of a theft.

I picked it up because it was entitled Dark Magic in a Modern World. I had observed something in the video that lead me to believe that the ring held incredibly dark magic. I hoped this book would confirm that by relating to how it would appear in video recordings. I flipped to the page and found what I wanted. I needed the manuscript even more now.

I hid the manuscript among my belongings and moved on to the letters. I picked up the first of several responses from Albus Dumbledore.

 _"Mr. Clifford Blossom,_

 _I am sorry about your concerns with your daughter. Unfortunately, it is true that we only accept students under the jurisdiction of the British Ministry of Magic as education is subsidized by them. The only way I could imagine allowing her to attend Howarts is if we set up an exchange program. A handful of students from Riverdale would come to Hogwarts and then a handful of students from Hogwarts would come to Riverdale the next year._

 _In order for this to work, someone will have to pay the tuition fees for the students attending Hogwarts (including the most basic school supplies and uniforms) and then provide food and housing for Hogwarts students in Riverdale when they attend school in Riverdale next year, as I do not wish the program to exclude anyone because of their financial circumstances as that would go against Hogwarts policy._

 _If you are willing to pay for this arrangement, I will permit your daughter to come to Hogwarts for a year. Hogwarts is not a place for parents to pawn off unwanted children. However, I am willing to let her come and learn and experience more of the world than she can in Riverdale. Let me know what you decide._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

 _Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry"_

I reread the last paragraph. Dumbledore was accusing Clifford of not wanting his daughter. A tear dropped onto the letter. I moved it aside so no more would mar the page.

Cheryl was just like me, unwanted by her parents, sent off to Hogwarts with the hope that she would never return. Cheryl was the one they went to go rescue…rescue from what?

I knew exactly what. I hoped they had been successful like they had been with me.

I heard the detectors go off to indicate that people were headed to the trailer. I put the letter with the others and headed out to see if it was Jughead and everyone returning from trying to save Cheryl.

When I saw Archie's truck, I modified the wards to permit them to enter. The mob of before plus one more stumbled out of the truck to rush inside.

"Quick, set up a fire. She's freezing." Veronica said, as everyone entered the trailer.

Archie responded by transfiguring the TV into a roaring fireplace. Betty was placing her and Jughead's coats around Cheryl while Jughead went to fetch some blankets. I watched the scene to try and figure out if I could better assist her from having been in her shoes, but I couldn't think of anything.

Once looking past that, I did realize they had forgotten one more thing. I cast a drying charm on her. What was it with Riverdale people forgetting that they knew magic?

I saw Cheryl relax with the effects of the drying charm. Jughead removed the coats and gave her a thick blanket. I knew the next thing she would want was some still and silence to take in everything that had happened.

"What do we do now?" Betty asked.

"Don't send me back to Thornhill," Cheryl pleaded, turning to her.

"Don't worry, you won't have to," Veronica replied. "We will find you a place to stay."

"Where is she going to stay, Veronica?" Archie asked insensitively. "None of our parents are going to want her around after everyone knows what her father did."

"Sounds like she will have to stay with the people who don't have parents to get permission from," I spoke up, not wanting Cheryl to hurt more from the comment about her father. "She can stay with Jughead and I."

"How are we all going to fit in here?" Jughead asked. "Do we have to share a bed?"

Severus rolled his eyes as Jughead played weird imaginations of Severus and Regulus in bed together and then began substituting himself for Regulus. It was weirdly consensual. The teasing of their roommates must have gone to his head.

"No," I replied, aiming my wand at an empty chair. "There is this thing called magic."

I turned the chair and the couch into two separate beds. It wasn't my best work, but they would do for sleeping.

"Cheryl can take the bedroom," I finished. "Is that alright with you, Cheryl?"

Cheryl nodded and then went back to looking into the fireplace. She wanted solitude more than anything else.

"Now everyone got out," I ordered.

Archie and Veronica looked affronted.

"When did you get so bossy?" Archie asked as he picked up his jacket.

Veronica pat him on the back to quiet him, thinking of a heartbroken Severus after a bitter break-up with Regulus. He supposed that was the best way to think about what happened. She then followed Archie out the door.

Betty said good-bye to Jughead with a kiss before following the other two out the door.

I then went into the kitchen to make some tea while Jughead tried out the beds. He winced as he lay down in the one I made from the chair. I was sure I hadn't gotten rid of the wood elements strongly enough.

"Jughead and I will go into the bedroom to clean it up for you," I said as I handed Cheryl her tea. "Call for us or knock on the door when you are ready for us to come out again."

"No," she replied, starting to stand up, "I don't want to impose, I should be in the bedroom."

"No," I replied firmly, gently pushing her back down into the chair. "You need the fireplace for a little longer. Drink the tea and relax. Don't worry about anything, clear your mind. Once you can clear your mind, you can go to the bedroom for the night."

She looked into my eyes and I saw flashes of many emotions, but the prevailing one was of hope. That was a good sign.

She nodded and then asked, "Why are you being so nice to me?"

I took a deep breath because I couldn't tell her the truth: that I read letters for her father that told me that he was trying to get rid of her, that I was from a similar family, and that I really wanted to do right by her and everyone else because of Regulus.

"I'm trying to be nicer," I said. "Is it too early for New Year Resolutions?"

She grinned and Jughead gave a small chuckle.

"Thank you," she said, tears pooling in her eyes.

I motioned for Jughead to follow me to the bedroom and he did.

"When did you become a joker?" Jughead asked, elbowing Severus on his way into the bedroom.

"That was just one joke to alleviate her pain," I said, closing the door and casting a muffliato. It would prevent our voices from becoming distracting to Cheryl.

Jughead spotted the ring box and immediately picked it up. I quickly summoned it.

"Hey!" Jughead replied.

"I just saved your life for the second time today," I said, taking the ring box to my bag. "You should say thank you or something."

"How was the ring box going to kill me?" Jughead asked as I began shoving the box and letters into my bag.

"The ring box is cursed. Whoever opens it will get a nasty dark curse. I will look into what type of curse it is and if it is reversible or avoidable, but as of right now it is deadly," I replied, not looking up. I didn't want to see if Jughead was thinking more thoughts about us hiding in a room together. "Do not touch."

"I didn't realize there was so much dark magic in Riverdale," Jughead replied, throwing himself down on the bed.

"We're supposed to be getting it ready for Cheryl," I told him, aiming my wand at him wondering if I could get away with casting a stinging hex along with a cleaning charm to make him think the cleaning charm was trying to remove him like a piece of dirt.

"How come you know so much about dark magic?" Jughead asked, getting up off the bed.

"When did you get so nosy?" I replied, not wanting to get into my past at the moment.

"Sorry for asking," Jughead replied, as he tucked clothes into drawers to prepare the room for Cheryl.

I went ahead and cleaned the bed and then moved my bag next to the door to be out quickly when Cheryl knocked.

"Is this your letter?" Jughead asked, holding up a piece of paper.

"Oh yeah," I replied, walking over to him. "I meant to ask to borrow someone's owl so I could send it."

"You're writing Clifford Blossom?" Jughead asked, staring at the letter.

I quickly snatched the letter from him. It was one of the ones I nicked from Mr. Blossom's office, one signed Uncle Tom. I looked up to see if Jughead had realized what he had in his hands. I quickly shoved it into my bag.

"I'll stop nosing around then," Jughead replied bitterly.

I realized I was pushing him away. "I'm sorry," I said.

We stood in empty silence, waiting for the other to say something.

"Today was pretty crazy, huh?" Jughead said.

"Yeah," I said, trying to smile. "What will tomorrow bring?"

"I'm going to see my dad," Jughead replied. "Hopefully that doesn't turn into something crazy."

"Want me to come with you?"

"You won't be able to come in the back to see my father with me," Jughead said.

"That's ok," I said. "Do you want me to come with you?"

"Yeah, that'd be nice," he replied.

I was spared having to come up with another answer as there was a knock at the door. We let Cheryl take the bedroom and we didn't speak to each other the rest of the night.


	49. FP Jones (Jughead)

Chapter 49: FP Jones

I awoke from a text from Betty.

" _Big news last night. I don't know how you should break it to Cheryl"_

Then she sent me a link to the article. Unfortunately, my phone is a 'dumb' phone as that is all I can afford. Even if I had a smart phone I would be unable to open the article due to there being no wifi in the trailer (and no data on my phone plan).

I headed across the dark room, almost tripping on my discarded sock, to nudge Severus awake.

"What?" He demanded, quickly grabbing his wand from the windowsill next to where he was sleeping.

"Something happened. Something we need to tell Cheryl as kindly as possible, but we need internet to find out what it is."

He stared at me blankly.

"You know, world wide web?"

He tilted his head slightly.

"I'm guessing it isn't something you heard of. No-maj thing, but the only place I can think of that isn't someone's house is the library and the library doesn't open until ten."

"Can't you just call Betty and have her read it to you over the phone?" He asked, rolling over to go back to sleep, wand still clutched in his hand.

"Why are you so clever?" I demanded.

"Because you will let me sleep once I solve your problem." He mumbled.

* * *

As he suggested I went outside and called Betty. It was some serious business. Mr. Blossom had committed suicide by hanging himself in the barn on their property, revealing that the barrels of syrup contained more than syrup, that their syrup business was a cover for a drug smuggling business.

Two major revelations and Betty didn't have any suggestions on how to help us break it to Cheryl or make sure that she got the news from us before the cruel internet. However, a long conversation alone with Betty was nice after everything that happened yesterday. I hope she needed me as much as I needed her.

"Why are you asking me about tact?" Severus grumpily asked after I awoke him to tell him everything that Betty had told me about the Blossoms. "A brick has more tact than I do!"

"I feel similar," I retorted. "We just need to work on this together."

"No, you're a writer. You have flowery words. Flowery words are considered tactful."

"You want me to just go in and make—"

Cheryl's scream cut me off.

We glanced at each other and then ran to her door. We knocked on her door.

"Is everything alright?" I asked through the door.

All I could hear was her panting. Did I need to be worried that she had tried to kill herself in some other way? I nervously glanced at Severus who knocked again.

"It's Severus and Jughead," he called into the room. "Everything will be fine."

"Everything will not be fine!" Cheryl called back. "My dad killed himself and my family's business is ruined! My brother, who was my best friend, is long dead after being killed by my father! I'm alone!"

To my surprise she then opened the door. We stared at each other until Severus stepped forward and pulled Cheryl into a hug. She started sobbing.

When she finished crying, she pulled away from Severus.

"There is only one way to start over and be purified," she said.

With that she got up and left us without another word. Severus and I stared at each other, no clue what that could mean.

* * *

As soon as it was time for visiting hours, Severus and I headed to the jail. Instead of showing off his apparating skills, I opted to use my father's old motorbike. When we arrived, Severus sat down in the lobby as I spoke to the receptionist who sent me to go talk with Sheriff Keller who let me in to speak with my father.

"So much for cleaning up," I told my father, trying to hold back the tears at our pitiful reunion.

"So much for staying away from Riverdale." He retorted, unoffended. "But I guess I should be thanking you, I'd be facing a life sentence without you. But, how did you survive? Clifford Blossom is one of your folk. I've seen what he can do."

"I made a very useful friend," I said with a smile, thinking of Severus. "He saved my life, if not in the most traditional, maybe even legal, way."

"I'm glad you got friends, Jug."

"Sheriff Keller says he has a deal on the table for you."

"I'm no snitch."

"What does he want you to do?"

"He wants me to tell him who Mr. Blossom had distributing his drugs in Riverdale."

"Oh."

We stood in silence for a few minutes. It was strange. I had missed my father and I was with him, but it didn't feel like I was with him.

"Things are changing in Riverdale. It doesn't look like it is going to be for the better."

"What do you mean?" I asked, suddenly concerned.

"The town has been tearing itself up over the murder of Jason Blossom. It would be best for you to leave Riverdale and never come back. Use your connections, try and stay at Hogwarts, anything. I don't want you getting involved here."

"But dad—"

"You have friends there now, stay with them."

"Dad, they are at war. It's not safe there either."

"But you will be less involved there."

"No. One group hates me just because my parents are no-majs. And I have a feeling my friend is even more in the middle of that conflict than I would be here."

"Jughead, listen to me. It's not safe here."

"Dad, I'm not going to stay away because some people don't like you."

"It's nothing like that. I—"

Just then Sheriff Keller knocked on the door. Time was up.

"I'll come back." I said, getting up to leave.

"It's been good seeing you," my father said quietly as Sheriff Keller led me out.

* * *

Severus looked relieved when I came out. He immediately jumped from the chair, almost unsettling Kevin who had been sitting on the arm of the chair.

"Bye, Severus," Kevin said as Severus joined me in heading out.

"Was he hitting on you?" I asked once we made it outside.

"Worse," Severus said, waiting for me to get on the motorbike. "He was asking if Regulus would be in the market when he got back to Hogwarts."

"I didn't think he was mean. He's Betty's best friend," I said, motioning for him to climb on.

"Fine, those weren't his exact words, but it was what he was really asking," Severus said, climbing behind me. "He isn't over Sirius yet."

"I'm sorry, maybe you shouldn't've come," I said, passing the helmet to him.

"You needed someone, don't worry about it. Kevin isn't bothering me now," Severus replied.

Once I was sure he had the helmet on, I started the bike and headed to the trailer.

Severus was content to go through papers and cast a million and one spells on the ring box. I eventually couldn't handle it and took leave to go see Betty.

When I returned, Severus was waiting for me in the living room.

"What is it?" I asked, knowing he was dying to tell me something.

"I figured out how to open the box."

"Do you have the ring?"

"I haven't opened the box." He said, rolling his eyes almost laughing. "I said I found a way to open the box."

"Oh, what do you need to open it?"

"We need to go see Betty."


	50. Innocence Dies (Archie)

Chapter 50: Innocence Dies

I was with Veronica when we both received a text from Betty saying that Jughead and Severus wanted to meet us at Pop's. She made it sound important. Veronica and I had been having a moment, but Veronica wanted to go to see what Severus and Jughead had to share and compelled me to go.

"What's going on?" I asked when I entered Pop's and spotted Betty.

"Severus thinks there is something more going on with the ring," Jughead replied. "The one Jason's father took from him before shooting him."

Veronica and I slid in the booth across from Severus, Jughead, and Betty.

"What do you mean more?" Veronica asked. "How can there be more to a ring than gold and jewels?"

"I suspect there is some sort of magical property to the ring, something that would make Mr. Blossom more possessive of it." Severus explained. "I found it odd that getting the ring was Mr. Blossom's first priority. I have a few suspicions, but I need more resources than I have here. However, I did manage to hopefully get the ring."

"What do you mean?" I asked, though I suspected that he had broken in and stolen it from Thornhill.

"If it is what I suspect it to be, you would not complain about how I acquired it." Severus shot back.

"So you stole it!" I retorted. "I'm not working with you. You're a criminal. You should be locked up like Jughead's dad!"

"Archie!" Betty reprimanded.

"I'm not dealing with him," I said, starting to slide out of the booth.

"Archie," Veronica chimed in, grabbing my arm. "Let's see what all this is about. I assume Severus has a perfectly good reason for all of this. Besides, he doesn't even know if he has the ring. Don't accuse him without fully seeing for yourself."

"Yeah, we just acquired the cursed ring box," Jughead said. "Who knows if anything valuable is inside."

"You helped?" I asked, disappointed that my friend would assist in house robbery. "Snape is turning you into a criminal. I warned you."

"You snuck into my father's trailer without permission. Severus isn't the only one breaking the law." Jughead shot back.

"Guys," Betty cut in. "This is not the time to fight. Let's listen to Severus."

"Agreed." Veronica echoed, giving me a significant look.

I scooted back into the booth. "Fine, but I'm not going along with it any further if I don't like it."

Betty gave Severus an encouraging nod, while everyone else pretended not to hear me.

"As I said, if it is what I fear it is, you will likely agree that I was right to acquire it." Severus began.

"What do you think it is?" Veronica asked.

Severus paused as if thinking how much he should reveal. How could we trust him if he wasn't going to tell us everything?

"A very dark object, capable of possessing people and wrecking great havoc, along with…other really horrible things…" He trailed off.

He had too much of a knowledge of what the dark object was capable for my liking. It made me think that he was just projecting this idea to excuse stealing an invaluable family heirloom.

"So why did you need me?" Betty asked.

"The box is cursed. If I were to open it, it would kill me. Luckily, the curse is a blood curse, which means you should be able to open it without getting harmed."

"Should?" I asked. I found it hard to believe Betty, Veronica, and Jughead were going along with this.

"I am 95.45% sure that she will be unharmed."

"What about the remaining 4.55%? What will happen then?" Veronica demanded the concern I was about to express in a less kind manner.

"We will have to act fast to protect her. Close the box immediately and get it away from her. I'll cast the spell to contain it."

"So we have to rely on you to not kill Betty?" I asked angrily.

"Archie, I trust Severus." Betty countered, reaching out for the box.

Her strength silenced me. I didn't want to cause any more troubles, but I knew I would be staying clear of Severus as much as I could after this.

I watched as Severus handed a ring box to Betty. She opened it slightly and nothing seemed to happen. Good, we didn't need to trust Severus to save her life, because I don't think he would.

Betty opened the ring box the entire way. It was empty. I guess I couldn't complain that Severus had stolen an invaluable family heirloom as it wasn't there. However, it was proof he had been sneaking around Thornhill. He could not be trusted.

* * *

My phone buzzed.

" _Meet me at Pop's for breakfast?"_

It was my dad. He was wondering why I never came home.

I looked over at Veronica. She was so beautiful lying there peacefully. I got up and tried to dress without waking her.

"Leaving without saying goodbye?" Veronica's voice came from behind me. "I didn't know you were such a scoundrel, Archie?"

"I was trying not to wake you," I replied with a smile. She was so beautiful. "My dad texted me, asking me to meet him at Pop's for breakfast, which is what we do when he wants to talk to me about something serious-probably me staying out all night."

I leaned over to kiss her, but she stopped my face with her hand.

"Are you going to rant to him all about Jughead and Severus like you did last night?"

"No, I think I got it out of my system. Thank you for listening."

She released the pressure on her hand so we could kiss.

"No problem. I think it best if you leave Severus and Jughead be. I know you don't approve, but you don't understand what it is like to be in Slytherin."

I nodded and turned to leave.

"I'll call you later" She called as I quietly left their apartment.

* * *

I entered Pop's and saw a man fighting with Pop. I opened the first doors and saw my father stand up to confront the guy like I would. I hurried to the second door to get in the way as the gunman aimed at my father, but I was too late.

He shot and hit my father. My father fell down and I ran to his side.

* * *

 **Thank you for sticking with me. I want to hear some feedback on how the story went and your thoughts. I've started editing it for an improved version of this fanfiction, starting with making Hogwarts Darkness a conversation instead of just the one-sided perspective. Any other perspectives you wanted clarified? Any characters you strongly dislike my portrayal of? What were you hoping more for? Were there confusing chapters?**

 **You can leave your answers as reviews or PM me.** **I have plot ideas for a Season 2 and so look forward to that, but Riverdale Season 2 has to finish broadcasting first. I will post it as a separate story. Thanks again for reading my story!**


End file.
